


between

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, holmescest, mylock
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: John gerät zwischen die Fronten zweier Brüder. Kann eine Beziehung zu dritt funktionieren? Ihr werdet es erfahren.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnung! Holmescest/Mylock  
> \+ Johnlock.  
> Das ist eine meiner ganz persönlichen TOP 5 Stories.

Als ich mich im Halbschlaf drehte, spürte ich plötzlich eine warme, ungewohnte Begrenzung.  
Ein erstes, verschwommenes Bild in meinem verschlafenen Gehirn zeigte meine letzte Freundin. Doch schon wenige Momente später riss ich die Augen auf und ein kleines Keuchen entfloh meinem trockenen Mund. Ich lag nicht mit einer Frau im Bett, sondern mit dem Mann, den ich liebte.   
Sherlock Holmes.  
Wie einfach sich meine heimliche Sehnsucht befriedigen ließ, war denkwürdig und ich ließ mir die letzten Stunden noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen während ich mich vorsichtig umdrehte und an seinen Rücken schmiegte.

Kaum zwei Stunden war es her, als ich meinen besten Freund angelogen hatte. Irene Adler in einem Zeugenschutzprogramm! Wie lächerlich. Wie konnte er mir das glauben? Bei meinem Gesichtsausdruck?!  
Aber in dem Moment als er ihr Handy forderte, war er pures Desinteresse. Natürlich wäre er nicht Sherlock Holmes, wenn er Gefühlsregungen nicht zu verstecken versuchte. Doch ich spürte genau, dass er fühlte. Ich brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz ihm den Wunsch nach ihrem Handy abzuschlagen, auch wenn Mycroft Holmes mich später deshalb ziemlich traktierte.  
Ja, irgendwie hatte mein Freund Ms Adler wohl geliebt, so viel stand fest. Auch wenn es vielleicht keine körperliche Zuneigung war, so hatte er sie offensichtlich bewundert und auf eine merkwürdige Weise begehrt.

In der folgenden Nacht hörte ich die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer nicht geräuschvoll zufallen wie sonst immer. Lange lag ich wach und lauschte. Wäre er zu Bett gegangen so hätte mir das mindestens gesagt, dass alles wieder seinen normalen Gang gehen würde. Sherlock ging nicht ins Bett und früh, halb drei Uhr morgens schlich ich schließlich entnervt nach unten.  
Dort saß er in seinem Sessel, sah mir ausdruckslos entgegen und ich seufzte. Ertappt und ergeben.  
„Geh ins Bett, Sherlock!“, sagte ich leise zu ihm, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Stattdessen schien er durch mich hindurch zu sehen. Deshalb ging ich näher an ihn heran und hockte mich schließlich sogar vor seinen Sessel.  
„Bitte, Sherlock. Geh ins Bett …. Damit ich auch endlich schlafen kann!“ Dieser letzte Satz sollte spöttisch sein und ich wollte ihn damit einfach nur aus seiner Lethargie reißen. Vermutlich würde ich den Rest der Nacht sowieso wach liegen, allein deshalb, weil mich mein schlechtes Gewissen wegen meiner Lüge quälte. Still verfluchte ich wieder einmal Mycroft Holmes. Warum hatte er mich in seine Intrigen hinein gezogen? War er zu feige seinem Bruder die Wahrheit zu sagen?

„Sie lebt, ihr geht es … entsprechend gut, denke ich. Mycroft sagt, sie wird gut behandelt und ich glaube ihm.“  
Diesmal sah mich mein Freund immerhin an. In den hellen Augen war allerdings ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck. Zweifel, zarter Schmerz und Belustigung.  
„Davon gehe ich aus.“, sagte er knapp und mir fiel keine Antwort ein.  
„Weißt du, John … in gewisser Weise hat sie mich wirklich geschlagen, die schlaue Ms Adler, denn sie hat mir etwas beigebracht. Willst du wissen was?“  
Er beugte sich zu mir herunter und war es bis dahin ziemlich kalt im Raum wurde es augenblicklich wärmer, obwohl seine Augen im milden Licht trotzdem unterkühlt blitzten.  
„Ich … ich …“   
Gott, manchmal hasste ich mich für meine spontan auftretende Verlegenheit wirklich.  
Sherlock wartete nicht, bis ich meinen Satz irgendwie zusammenbekam, sondern packte mich fast grob am Kragen meines hübsch gestreiften Schlafanzugs und zog mein Gesicht näher an seins heran.  
In dem Moment dachte ich zwei Dinge. Entweder verpasst er mir gleich eine, weil ich ihn um diese späte (oder frühe) Stunde in seinen Gedanken störte.  
Oder er würde mich gleich küssen.

Sein leichter Atem strich über mein Gesicht, während sich seine Augen in meine bohrten. Seine Augenbrauen schoben sich für ein paar Sekunden zusammen, als könnte er selbst nicht glauben, was er gerade dachte und dann legte er seinen Mund auf meine Lippen.  
Er hatte das vorher noch nie getan, nicht bei mir und sonst auch bei keinem anderen Menschen. Das konnte ich sofort spüren und es machte mich ängstlich und stolz zugleich.  
Aber irgendwie war es eine merkwürdige Geste, so fremdartig und irgendwie neugierig verspielt, nicht ernsthaft aber gleichzeitig so voller Bedeutung. Na ja, vielleicht eher nur für mich.  
Für mich, John Watson, der diesem Mann schon vom ersten Moment an mit hängender Zunge hinterherlief wie ein Rüde einer läufigen Hündin. Ich lasse die ganzen schamvollen Bekundungen an dieser Stelle besser weg.  
Viel zu schnell lösten sich seine Lippen wieder von meinen. Aber seine Hände nahm er nicht von meinem Schlafanzug.  
„Irene hat mir gezeigt, dass man bestimmte Bedürfnisse befriedigen muss, sonst werden sie einen eines Tages beherrschen. Begleitest du mich in mein Schlafzimmer, John?“

Himmel! Ich war sprachlos und erhob mich wie ein Roboter um ihm zu folgen als er aufstand ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten.  
„Aber was ist jetzt … liebst du mich?“ stotterte ich schließlich doch hervor, als er mich in das Schlafzimmer zog und die Tür hinter mir zustieß. Endlich fiel sie geräuschvoll ins Schloss, doch nun konnte ich mich keineswegs mehr entspannt in mein Kissen sinken lassen.  
„Du hast nicht richtig zugehört, John!“  
Er klang gespielt tadelnd und herablassend, lächelte sogar aber meine einzige Reaktion bestand in Erregung. Denn der Blick seiner Augen war eindeutig. Noch niemals hatte ich Sherlock so menschlich gesehen wie in diesem Moment. Blanke Lust war in seinem Blick, seine Nasenflügel blähten sich leicht, weil sein Atem schneller ging. Seine Lippen standen ein wenig offen und als auch noch seine Zungenspitze darüber glitt, um sie anzufeuchten, stöhnte ich bestürzt auf.

Natürlich wollte ich ihn und das … aber jetzt war ich mir gar nicht mehr sicher, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung war. Irgendwie verstand ich plötzlich, dass sich Sherlock sicher war, dass Irene Adler mitnichten in einem Zeugenschutzprogramm war, sondern tot und begraben. Mein Freund trauerte (mal wieder) und offenbar versuchte er damit umzugehen. Auf eine eigenartige, neue Weise.  
Lagen seine Gefühle deshalb so offen vor mir? Nein, halt. Ich will es gar nicht als Gefühle bezeichnen. Was ich sah und spürte war etwas anderes.  
Denn ein wenig unsanft drängte mich Sherlock nun mit dem Rücken an die Tür und schob das Oberteil meines Pyjamas nach oben. Mein Körper half ganz ungefragt mit es mir über den Kopf zu ziehen, um es gleich danach achtlos zu Boden fallen zu lassen.  
Ohne ein Wort der Erklärung schob er seine Daumen in meine, ohnehin schon lockere Schlafanzughose, zog sie leicht nach vorn, zu sich und schob sie nach unten. Die Scham über mein nacktes, erigiertes Glied schenkte mir wunderbar heiß glühende Ohren und ich war äußerst dankbar, dass allein die Straßenlaterne von draußen diffuses Licht in den Raum schickte und mich so im Schatten ließ.   
Meine Gedanken verschwammen. Was war mit ihm los? War das wirklich der „normale“ Sherlock oder war das seine Methode mit Schmerz umzugehen? Tat ich das richtige mich von einem Mann verführen zu lassen, der offensichtlich unerfahren war? Ich selbst war es nicht, dank langer einsamer Wochen in einem fremden, kargen Land.

Half ich ihm in seiner Trauerbewältigung? War ich nur ein Experiment für ihn? Hatte ich moralische Pflichten und sollte all dem Einhalt gebieten? Oder gefiel es mir viel zu sehr der Erfüllung meiner stillen Wünsche ganz unerwartet so nah zu sein?  
Vielleicht träumte ich auch nur?

Plötzlich fühlte ich sowohl seine Lippen wieder auf meinen, als auch seine rechte Hand, die sich um meinen harten Schwanz legte. Ich gab es auf über die Gründe nachzudenken und holte tief Luft, wobei ich mich ganz uncharmant aus Sherlocks Lunge bediente, denn dessen Zunge hatte sich ungehindert Eintritt in meinen Mund verschafft.  
Woher wusste er wie das alles funktionierte, dachte ich träge und legte meine Hände in seinen warmen Nacken, eher um mich an ihm festzuhalten. Meine Knie wurden nämlich butterweich und in meinem Bauch explodierte ein Feuerwerk und ein Strom aus heißem Feuer ergoss sich in meinem Körper, ausgehend von meiner Erektion.  
Sherlocks Hand war ein wenig kühl und so fühlte sich meine Männlichkeit nur umso heißer an. Als er sie fester umschloss und langsame Auf- und Abbewegungen machte, keuchte ich wieder gezwungen in seinem Mund.   
Ich wollte etwas sagen, ich SOLLTE etwas sagen. Nur was?

Dann ließ er mich los und zog sich selbst hastig aus. Komplett und sehr schnell.  
Sein Glied sah ich in dem wenigen Licht hart und erregt von seinem Körper abstehen und es machte mich scharf, ängstlich und sehr stolz. Alles gleichzeitig. Und dieser emotionale Cocktail machte mich weiterhin sprachlos und willig.   
In diesem Moment wurde mir klar, warum Sherlock solche Dinge wie Sex vermied. Sie machten jeden Mann einfach nur zu einem gierigen Körper, jenseits jeglicher Vernunft oder Logik. So auch meinen intelligenten Freund, der sich in diesem Augenblick ungehemmt an mich presste. Er griff meine Hände und legte sie auf seinen kühlen glatten Hintern. Meine Hände wussten von ganz allein was sie zu tun hatten. Sie krallten sich in sein helles Fleisch, während mein Atem noch mal schneller wurde, als sich Sherlocks Erektion an meiner rieb.   
Seine Lippen saugten und knabberten an meinem Hals. Ich hatte wohl die Augen geschlossen, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber ich weiß noch, dass ich irgendwie still und immer wieder Gott für diesen wahnsinnigen Moment dankte, der sich ganz unverhofft ereignete.  
Jesus, ich würde ihn haben. IHN! Mir gehörten in diesem Moment sein Körper und sein Verlangen. Ein irres, machtvolles Gefühl verband sich mit meiner eigenen Begierde. Für einen Augenblick versuchte ich all meine Sinne zu fokussieren, weil ich mir sicher war nie wieder so etwas zu erleben. Sherlocks Locken kitzelten in meinem Gesicht, ich roch sogar sein Haarshampoo. Seine Haut war auf exquisite Weise immer noch kühl (oder war ich so heiß?) und glatt. Unter meinen Händen fühlte sie sich weich und geschmeidig und doch auch so straff und männlich an. Mein Becken hatte sich unweigerlich an seins gedrückt und zwischen uns war pure Härte und Hitze.  
Seine Lippen an meinem Hals ließen mich gnadenlos stöhnen, denn hin und wieder vergrub er seine Zähne bis zur Unerträglichkeit in meinen Halsmuskel. Schon längst hatte ich es aufgegeben aus Anstand mein Stöhnen zu dämpfen. Sherlocks Unbefangen- und Hemmungslosigkeit machten mir das schlicht unmöglich.  
Seine Hände hielten meine Schultern und pressten mich damit gegen die kalte Tür.  
Nach einem harten Biss, der meinen Körper in eine merkwürdige Schmerz/Lustkrümmung trieb ließ er mich plötzlich los und ging zu seinem ungemachten Bett. Fast gaben meine Knie nach und ich wäre zu Boden gegangen.

Das war die Grenze.   
Oder war die schon überschritten? Mein Gehirn arbeitete nicht mehr richtig und schien nur auf Sherlocks Worte zu warten, die mich zu ihm riefen.  
Er saß auf der Bettkante und präsentierte mir den Schatten seines steifen Gliedes. Wie in Trance ging ich zu ihm, kniete mich wie ein gehorsamer Hund vor das Bett und stülpte meinen Mund über seine Männlichkeit. Es erfüllte mich mit irrer Freunde und Beglückung. Ich mochte das harte Fleisch unter meiner Hand, fühlte jede Ader und sogar das Blut welches hindurch rauschte und ihm seine Härte verlieh. Trotzdem war es ganz zart und warm. Die Wärme des Schwanzes beruhigte mich dann endlich, denn in einem konfusen Gedanken dankte ich Gott, dass hier doch kein Außerirdischer saß, dessen Fortpflanzungsorgan ich gerade im Mund hatte.

Was ich dann tat, hatte ich schon hin und wieder getan. Doch diesmal strengte ich mich richtig an. Meine Hand sollte den richtigen Druck und den richten Drive haben, wenn ich Sherlocks Erektion massierte. Meine Zunge spielte um die empfindliche Spitze, kitzelte das zarte Bändchen, mein Mund saugte, meine Zunge leckte und meine eigene Männlichkeit pochte verlangen zwischen meinen Beinen.  
Das war mir noch nie passiert. Normalerweise flachte meine eigene Erregung ab, wenn ich mich auf die Befriedung eines anderen konzentrierte. Bei Sherlock allerdings, schien sich das ins Gegenteil zu verkehren, denn obwohl ich sein hartes Verlangen fest in der Hand hatte, konnte ich deutlich das Zittern meines Körpers wahrnehmen.  
Bisher war mein Freund auch ungewöhnlich still gewesen. Sein Atem ging schneller aber gegen meinen war er völlig normal und eher unauffällig. Aber jetzt ließ er sich nach hinten fallen, nachdem er mir ein paar Minuten zugesehen hatte. Seine Hände lagen reglos links und rechts neben seinen Beinen und als ich hochsah war ich mir nicht sicher, ob er seine Augen offen oder geschlossen hatte.  
Nochmal strengte ich mich unglaublich an, tat alles viel aufmerksamer und genauer als sonst und lauschte, ob ich ein zartes Stöhnen hören würde. Nichts. Sherlock blieb merkwürdig ruhig. Da seine Erektion aber immer noch sehr harte war und ich einen salzigen Geschmack im Mund hatte, konnte ich sicher sein, dass ihm gefiel was ich tat.

Ich wünschte es mir und zuckte regelrecht zusammen als ich ein hartes:  
„Das reicht!“, hörte.  
Bevor ich mir jedoch Sorgen machen konnte, zog mich Sherlock grob zu sich aufs Bett, brachte meinen willigen Körper in die Bauchposition und legte sich auf mich. Fast sofort begann er damit seinen steifen Schwanz an meinem Po zu reiben.  
Seine Hände packten meine Handgelenke und zwangen meine Arme nach oben und ließen auch dann nicht los. Normalerweise bin ich kein Freund von zu viel Druck und Zwang und irgendwie war es auch fast komisch, dass Sherlock, der eindeutig keine Erfahrung hatte, auf dominant und führend machte. Aber so ist er nun mal und ich gab wie immer nach. Ich ließ ihn machen, denn im Grunde wollte ich es so. Fast hatte ich Spaß daran, dass ich derjenige sein würde, der in den Genuss seiner Experimentierfreunde und seiner Jungfräulichkeit kommen würde.

Bei diesem seichten, selbstzufriedenen Gedanken, musste ich allerdings an Mycroft denken. Was würde er dazu sagen, dass ich mich von seinem Bruder ficken ließ. Merkwürdigerweise verspürte ich wenig Freude daran Mycroft Holmes mit dieser Tatsache zu schockieren und zu verletzen, obwohl er ja nun wahrlich kein Sympathieträger war.  
Weiter kam ich nicht zum Nachdenken, denn Sherlock befahl mir mit leiser, rauer Stimme, dass ich genau so liegen bleiben solle.   
„Heb dein Becken!“, forderte er und half nach, indem er seine Hände unter mein Becken schob und es genau so hoch hob, wie er es haben wollte. Er hatte sich inzwischen über mich gekniete und ich zitterte schon viel zu sehr erregt dem Moment entgegen, wenn er mir seine harte Männlichkeit genau dorthin schob, wo ich ihm am nahsten sein könnte. Er würde in mir sein und absurderweise wünschte ich mir, dass nicht nur sein Schwanz in mir sein würde, sondern auch all seine Gedanken.  
Werd‘ nicht gierig, John! Sagte ich mir und streckte Sherlock meinen Po entgegen. Vielleicht würde er seine Finger nehmen, um meine Enge locker und geschmeidig zu machen.  
Sherlock wäre jedoch nicht Sherlock, wenn er nicht ungeduldig und unsensibel wäre.  
Aber immerhin spuckte er in seine Hand, verrieb den Speichel auf seinem Glied und spielte schließlich mit der nassen Spitze am Eingang. Ich hätte es nicht gedacht, aber ich war wohl so erregt, dass er fast problemlos in mich glitt und zu meinem großen Vergnügen und Zufriedenheit hörte ich ihn das erste Mal tief schnaufen. Zu meinem Pech erregte mich das selbst so, dass ich mich ihm entgegen schob, bis er tief in mir war und einen Punkt in meinem Inneren berührte, der mich fast besinnungslos in die Bettdecke keuchen ließ.

Eine Mischung aus zartem Schmerz und heftiger Lust entlockte mir Laute, die ich selbst nicht kannte und die mir unter allen anderen Umständen mehr als unangenehm gewesen wären.   
Aber nicht hier. Nicht heute Morgen im Halbdunkeln. In der Bakerstreet, In Sherlocks ungemachtem Bett. Wieder und wieder stieß er tief in mich hinein. Ich vermute, ich wimmerte nur irgendwie lusttrunken in den beginnenden Morgen.   
Sherlocks anfangs unbeholfenen Bewegungen wurden schnell flüssig und zielten genau als hätte er sein Leben lang nichts anderes gemacht wie Männer gefickt.  
Sein Keuchen war wieder leiser geworden aber seine Hände krallten sich in mein Hinterteil, um so tief es ging in mich zu dringen. Manchmal hörte er abrupt auf und stieß mich ganz langsam. Ich vermute, er beobachtete alles sehr genau, ordnete alles zu und ein. Als mir der Gedanke kam, dass er all das vielleicht so konzentriert und genau tat, um es nie wieder, nicht noch mal zu tun, gesellte sich zu meinem verzehrendem Verlangen eine eigenartige Angst.  
Doch schon die nächsten, harten Bewegungen Sherlocks ließen mich wieder in die Decke stöhne. Und ohne, dass ich es kommen fühlte, explodierte plötzlich meine Erregung als mein harter Schwanz erneut über die Decke rieb.  
Für Momente war ich wie Pudding und konnte Sherlock nichts entgegenhalten. Meine Hände verkrampften sich in die Decke und das Stöhnen in meinen Ohren erkannte ich kaum als mein eigenes. Ich schrie wie ein verwundetes Tier (sagte Sherlock später).

Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich so sehr in meiner Lust und meiner Ekstase gefangen war, dass ich nicht merkte, ob Sherlock einen Orgasmus hatte.  
Als der Höhepunkt abebbte, verließ er meinen Körper und ließ sich neben mir auf den Bauch fallen. Ich war verwirrt und zu gehemmt, um ihn zu fragen, ob er einen Höhepunkt hatte. Alles an mir und in mir fühlte sich feucht an und da Sherlock vorher auch nicht allzu laut war, konnte ich mir durchaus vorstellen, dass er ganz unbemerkt in mir gekommen war. Ich war ja auch abgelenkt von einem gigantischen Orgasmus. Himmel, ich bebte immer noch als ich mich an ihn kuschelte.  
Sein Körper war angenehm kühl und von einem leicht feuchten Film überzogen.   
Ein vorsichtiger Kuss von mir auf seine Wange ließ ihn schnaufen und dann drehte er den Kopf und murmelte ein einziges Wort: „Müde.“  
Ich schmunzelte, denn Sherlock hatte sich ganz offenbar und sehr nachvollziehbar verausgabt.   
Meine Zweifel verblassten und meine eigene Müdigkeit kam derart schlagartig, dass ich nur noch schwerfällig die Decke irgendwie um uns herum und über uns zusammenwurschtelte und dann mit dem Kopf auf Sherlocks kühlem Schulterblatt in den Schlaf der ordentlich Gefickten fiel.


	2. Chapter 2

Ich war wohl wieder eingeschlafen, denn als ich erwachte, war es schon hell. Der Blick auf Sherlocks Wecker veranlasste mich zu folgenden Worten: „Großer Gott!“. Es war schon 11 Uhr und ich war allein im Bett. 

Erst nach und nach fiel mir ein, dass heute ja Sonntag war. Als ich Sherlock weder im Bad noch im Rest der Wohnung fand, beschloss ich ganz spontan der Kirche und Gott einen Besuch abzustatten. Ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis Dankbarkeit zu zeigen. In dem Moment ging ich davon aus, gutgläubig und optimistisch wie ich nun mal bin, dass ich nun mit Sherlock eine normale Beziehung hätte. Allzu viel würde sich ja nicht ändern.  
Gutgelaunt und sehr zufrieden verdrückte ich eine Menge Rührei und ein paar Scheiben Toast. Draußen schien die Sonne und ein milder Herbstwind ließ die Blätter tanzen. Zu Fuß lief ich zur St. Pauls Kirche unweit unserer Wohnung. Meine Hoffnung war, dass der Gottesdienst schon vorbei war und ich ein wenig Ruhe hatte, um mich in Gottes Armen zu sammeln. Selbstverständlich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den wunden Lippen.

Wo Sherlock war wusste ich nicht. Aber da das nicht ungewöhnlich war, machte ich mir keine Gedanken dazu. Außerdem war ich sicher, dass er es nicht gut finden würde, wenn ich ihm nun eifersüchtig hinterher telefonieren würde. Hätte er gewollt, dass ich wusste wo er war, hätte er mir bestimmt eine Nachricht hinterlassen.  
Gerade als ich das Kirchengebäude erreichte vermeldete mein Handy eine Textnachricht. Entzückt riss ich es aus der Tasche, ließ es fast fallen, um gleich danach ein ziemlich miesepetriges Gesicht zu machen. Die SMS war von Mycroft Holmes.  
„13 Uhr im Diogenes Club. Ich möchte Ihren Bericht!“  
„Na klasse.“, murmelte ich. Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. War ja aber irgendwie klar, dass Mycroft wissen wollte, wie seine Lüge, die ICH seinem Bruder überbringen musste, aufgenommen wurde.   
Plötzlich verdunkelten sich der Himmel und auch mein Gemüt. Ich bog unvermittelt vor der Kirche ab und beschloss stattdessen ein wenig durch den großen Stadtpark zu gehen. Nach Dankbarkeit und Demut war mir in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht mehr. Eher nach Reue und Buße für meine Lüge.

Ich habe damit nichts zu schaffen. Mycroft Holmes wird am besten wissen was er seinem Bruder zumuten kann. Das redete ich mir ein und wusste leider nur zu genau, dass ich selbst die Macht und die Verantwortung über jedes Wort hatte, was aus meinem Mund kam.  
Gerade jetzt, wo sich zwischen Sherlock und mir diese Liebesgeschichte entspann, rüttelten Zweifel und ein schlechtes Gewissen an mir. Wie unpassend.   
Aber war es eine Liebesgeschichte? Oder was war es jetzt? Begann eine neue Ära oder blieb alles wie immer? Sehr gern hätte ich mit ihm darüber geredet, doch warum hatte ich das seltsame Gefühl, dass Sherlock ganz mit Absicht ziemlich zeitig von der Bildfläche verschwunden war? Nein, sagte ich mir, wir würden darüber sprechen und er wird mir nicht entkommen.

Grimmig bog ich um die Ecke und sprang zugleich wieder hinter die nahe Hecke in meinem Rücken.  
Vor mir war ein riesengroßer Spielplatz und nein, ich habe keine Angst vor kleinen Kindern. Aber da gibt es etwas in mir was mich manchmal Dinge tun lässt über die ich nicht nachdenken muss. Mein Überlebensinstinkt hat mich gewarnt, denn am Spielplatzrand standen zwei dunkle Personen. Zwei auffällig in schwarz gekleidete Männer mit Sonnenbrillen.  
Vorsichtig schielte ich um die Heckenecke und eine ältere Dame, die ihren Rollator an mir vorbei schob, sah mich merkwürdig an. Großzügig ignorierte ich ihren Blick und als ich wieder zum Spielplatz sah, konnte ich nicht glauben was ich da sah.  
Diese zwei Männer waren ganz eindeutig Leibwächter, ausgestattet in jedem Sinne des Klischees. Sie hatten Stöpsel im Ohr, trugen teure, schwarze Anzüge, hatten die gleichen Sonnenbrillen auf und waren bewegungslos bis auf die Köpfe, die sich wie mechanisch gleichmäßig hin und her drehten. Einer schickte sich an in meine Richtung zu schauen und ich hüpfte wieder hinter die Hecke, wobei mein Schuh in etwas Weichem landete. Ich ahnte was es war und der Tag wurde immer komischer. Nur konnte ich nicht lachen.

Als ich wieder hin sah, entdeckte ich noch mehr. Dinge, die ich nicht sehen und nicht wissen wollte. Ganz eindeutig: NEIN!  
Da es fast halb 1 war, war der Park recht leer, denn offenbar waren alle beim Lunch und die Kinder machten Mittagsschlaf. Nur eine Mutter mühte sich mit zwei Kindern gleichzeitig an der Schaukel ab.  
Gleich daneben, und ich holte wirklich geschockt mehrmals tief Luft, als ich das sah, stand Mycroft Holmes in einem seiner teuren Anzüge und versuchte einen kleinen Jungen von vielleicht 4 oder eher 5 Jahren dazu zu überreden die Leiter der kleinen Rutsche nach oben zu steigen, um zu rutschen.  
Im ersten Moment, ich gebe es zu, war ich extrem verwirrt.  
Mycroft Holmes ein Pädophiler? Das war mein erster Gedanke. Aber wie passten die zwei Typen ins Bild, die ganz offensichtlich zu ihm gehörten?

Nein, ich sah genauer hin und mein Herz, was sowieso schon schnell schlug, legte noch einen Zahn zu, als ich mir den Jungen näher anschaute. Er sah aus wie Sherlock in klein.  
Er hatte dunkle Locken, die sich in seinem Nacken lustig kringelten. Seine Augen waren hell und er hatte ein wunderhübsches Gesicht. Selbst sein Gesichtsausdruck glich ein wenig dem Sherlocks, denn er sah Mycroft gerade missmutig an. Was Sherlocks Bruder zu ihm sagte, konnte ich nicht hören aber der Kleine stand bockig vor der Rutsche und verschränkte nun sogar die kleinen, kurzen Arme vor der Brust.  
Dann sah ich noch etwas und irgendwie beruhigte mich das ein wenig. Ein bisschen weiter weg auf einer Bank saß eine unscheinbare, junge Frau mit blondem Pferdeschwanz. Hin und wieder sah sie zu Mycroft und dem Jungen und manchmal sah Mister Holmes zurück.  
„Nein, das ist nicht die Mutter. Eine Nanny vielleicht?“, sprach ich inzwischen mit mir selbst. Vielleicht wollte ich meine eigene Stimme hören, um aufzuwachen?  
Das Mädchen sah gelangweilt aus, wippte mit den Beinen und schien irgendwie auf Abruf auf der Bank zu sitzen. Ja, typisch Mycrofts Untergebene, dachte ich zynisch und musste an Anthea denken.

Dann machte ich den Fehler und betrachtete mir Mycrofts Gesicht näher.  
Leider stand ich nicht allzu gut und war viel zu weit weg. Aber ich sah ihn lächeln. Es war verrückt. Natürlich kannte ich sein zynisches Grinsen, sein überhebliches Schmunzeln und sein arrogantes Mundverziehen, aber was ich jetzt sah, war etwas anderes. Dieser Mann strahlte und sein Lächeln war echt. Allerdings schien den Kleinen das nicht zu beeindrucken, denn nun stampfte er mit dem Fuß und seine Hände griffen in den Sand.  
Da drehte einer der Bodyguards wieder den Kopf und ich trat ein weiteres Mal in Hundescheiße.  
Gottverflucht!  
Mist, dachte ich. Und das dachte ich auch, weil ich offenbar nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen würde, wie der Kleine den Sand nach Mycroft warf. Zu schade aber auch.

Was Sherlocks Bruder mit diesem Jungen zu schaffen hatte, wer er war und was alles hier sollte, verdrängte ich für den Moment. Immerhin würde ich ihn ja in einer halben Stunde persönlich treffen und könnte ihn danach fragen. Das fiel mir siedend heiß ein, als ich wieder vorsichtig um die Ecke spähte.   
Ich musste wirklich grinsen, als ich sah wie Mycroft Holmes gerade die kleinen Treppen der winzigen Rutsche hinter dem Jungen nach oben stieg. Dann packte er sich das Kind, setzte sich mit ihm auf den Beinen auf die Kinderrutsche und schickte sich an nach unten zu rutschen. Wie in Zeitlupe glitten sie nach unten und ich hörte das helle Lachen des kleinen Jungen und sah das breite Grinsen des Mannes im Anzug.  
„Irgendwie pervers …“, gab ich murmelnd meinen ungläubigen Kommentar ab.  
Na also, er wollte doch nur nicht allein rutschen, spottetet ich still. Beobachtete allerdings skeptisch, wie ein warmes Gefühl mein Herzbereich überflutete.  
Nun nahm Mycroft den kleinen Kerl an die Hand und marschierte mit ihm zu der Frau auf der Bank. Für mich war es definitiv Zeit zu gehen.  
Mit stinkendem Schuh, klopfendem Herz und sehr verwirrt und aufgewühlt ging ich schnellen Schrittes auf den Parkausgang zu. 

Wusste Sherlock davon? Was bedeutete das alles? Ich verstand nichts und ärgerte mich darüber, dass meine deduktiven Fähigkeiten bei minus 10 lagen und ich nur eine fremdartige Rührung empfand.  
Fast hätte ich den Termin bei Mycroft verpasst, weil ich so in Gedanken versunken durch die Straßen lief. Doch wie so oft, führte mich mein Unterbewusstsein in die richtige Richtung.   
Ich war nur eine Straße von Holmes lächerlichen Club entfernt. Da ich noch ein wenig Zeit hatte, holte ich mir einen Kaffee und versuchte das Gesehene wie Sherlock es immer tat, auseinander zu puzzeln und zu verstehen.

Mycroft Holmes und ein Kind.  
War er heimlich Vater? War es ein Verwandter, ein Kind von einem entfernten Verwandten? Spielte er nur Babysitter? Doch wozu war dann die junge Frau da, der er am Ende ganz offensichtlich den Kleinen anvertraute? Hat er den Jungen gekidnappt?  
Und wieder kam die unvermeidliche Frage in meinen Verstand: Wusste mein Freund davon? Spontan wählte ich Sherlocks Nummer.   
„John, es ist gerade sehr ungünstig … ich … keine Verbindung …. Gleich ….“ Es klickte, Sherlock hatte aufgelegt oder die Verbindung war abgebrochen.  
Na toll, ich hatte noch nicht mal Hallo gesagt und wurde in 10 Minuten in Mycrofts Residenz erwartet. Sehr gern hätte ich vorher gewusst was Sache ist, ehe ich mich gleich zum Idioten machen würde, wenn ich Mycroft Holmes deshalb fragen würde.  
Aber immerhin, soweit ich meinen Freund akustisch verstanden hatte, klang er normal. Also war zwischen uns alles in Ordnung und ich konnte mit einem Lächeln dem Beginn einer aufregenden Beziehung entgegen blicken? Ich schmunzelte vorsichtig optimistisch. Als sich meine Gedanken allerdings zum Geschehen der letzten Nacht hangelten und ich fühlte, dass sich Erregung aufzubauen begann, stand ich schnell auf und lief zu meiner unfreiwilligen Verabredung.

Meine Gefühle waren mehr als gemischt. Ich war verärgert, weil ich überhaupt hier war (und damit Mycroft Holmes zu Diensten). Aber ich war auch beunruhigt, neugierig und eigenartig erwartungsvoll.  
Ein älterer Mann, dessen Aufzug verdächtig nach Livree aussah, geleitete mich wortlos in einen holzvertäfelten Raum.  
Dort war ich allein, setzte mich aber nicht in einen der Sessel, denn irgendwie fühlte sich mein Körper viel zu unruhig an. Stattdessen lief ich hin und her.

„John …“, hörte ich Mycrofts unterkühlte Stimme, als er durch die Tür trat. Ein abwesendes Lächeln und ein nachlässige Geste seiner Hand zeigten auf den Sessel. Ich blieb stur stehen und wich seinem fragenden Blick nicht aus. Auch er setzte sich nicht, sondern füllte sich ein Glas mit Scotch (nehme ich an), ohne mir auch etwas anzubieten. Als ich ihn so an dem kleinen Tisch stehen sah, war ich mir plötzlich gar nicht mehr sicher, ob ich ihn eben im Park mit diesem kleinen Jungen gesehen hatte oder ob ich unter schrecklichen Halluzinationen litt. War ich krank? Hatte ich vielleicht einen Hirntumor? Mir wurde leicht übel und panisch checkte ich im Geiste meinen Körper auf etwaige Symptome und Anzeichen einer Geisteskrankheit durch.  
Alles in Ordnung, John! Redete ich mir gut zu und holte mich in dieses Zimmer zurück.

Dort stand der ältere, überaus aufgeblasene Bruder meines Freundes. Mycroft sah mich merkwürdig an und fragte:  
„Und? Wie hat er es aufgenommen?“

In diesem Moment beschloss ich zwei Dinge. Einmal würde ich ihm nichts davon erzählen was zwischen mir und Sherlock geschehen war. Natürlich würde ich es ihm nicht sagen, es ging ihn schließlich nichts an. Auch wenn ich der Meinung war, dass dieses Ereignis letzte Nacht durchaus etwas mit Irene Adler zu tun hatte und damit auch in Mycrofts Bereich fiel. Aber es war ja nichts Negatives. Sherlock hatte ja nicht versucht sich die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden.  
Ich beschloss aber auch, und setzte mich nun doch, Mycroft nicht nach dem Jungen zu fragen. Erst würde ich nämlich versuchen herauszufinden, was das alles bedeute. Dazu würde ich mit Sherlock sprechen müssen und ich nahm mir vor Mycroft zu beobachten.  
Ja, ein irres Unternehmen, das war mir bewusst. Und fast musste ich über meine wahnwitzige, selbstgestellte Aufgabe grinsen.   
„Ich denke, Sherlock verkraftet es gut.“, sagte ich betont sorglos, beobachtete Mycroft aber genau.  
Der tat das Selbe dummerweise bei mir. Ich wusste genau, dass er mich ab scannte, ob ich ihm die Wahrheit sagte. Er kniff plötzlich die Augen zusammen und mein Herz rutschte wirklich eine Etage tiefer. Was verflucht sah er? Seine Augen wurden scharf und er schickte seinen Blick nun genauer über meine zusammengesunkene Gestalt im Sessel, wobei er keinerlei Schamgefühl erkennen ließ. Wenn ich bisher daran gezweifelt hätte, dass er der Bruder von Sherlock ist, dann hätte ich es ab diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr getan. Mir wurde unanständig warm und einen Scotch hätte ich jetzt wirklich gern genommen, wenn er mir angeboten worden wäre. Was war nur los mit mir?

Schließlich entspannte sich sein Gesicht ein wenig und sein rechter Mundwinkel deutete ein Schmunzeln an.  
„Eine neue Freundin, John?“  
„Was? Woher … Wie …?“ Hauptsächlich war es wie immer der Ärger über meine überraschte Reaktion, die mir zu schaffen machte. Deshalb beendete ich auch nicht meine dämliche Frage und wedelte nur mit der Hand.  
„Ja. Eine neue Alte.“, erwiderte ich knapp und hoffte, dass Mycroft nicht nachfragen würde. Das tat er nicht, sondern ließ sich elegant in den Sessel neben meinem nieder.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn, wie Sie wissen. Immer und ständig. Deshalb wäre ich Ihnen wirklich dankbar John, wenn Sie mich in dieser Angelegenheit auch weiterhin auf dem Laufenden halten würden. Bisher gab es keine vergleichbare Situation. Diese Frau scheint ihn an irgendeiner Stelle gepackt zu haben, zu der mir ein Vergleich fehlt. Ich kann seine Reaktionen diesbezüglich nur schwer voraussagen und bitte Sie deshalb um Mithilfe. Ich weiß, dass er Ihnen am Herzen liegt und bin mir sicher Sie werden mir den Gefallen tun. Vielleicht täuscht er Sie und verheimlicht Ihnen Dinge. Sie sollten ihn gut beobachten und mir jede bedenkliche Abweichung melden.“  
Ich dachte an letzte Nacht und schnaufte. Es war ein kurzes Lachen, was ich leider nicht zurückhalten konnte. Waren das die ‚Dinge‘, die ich Mycroft melden sollte?  
„Ich soll ihn ausspionieren?“  
„John!“ Mycroft seufzte übertrieben und verdrehte theatralisch genervt die Augen.   
„Meines Wissens haben wir etwas gemeinsam. Die Sorge um ihn. Oder?“

Seine Augen verdunkelten sich für einen Augenblick seltsam und sein Blick war irgendwie nach innen gerichtet. Ich sah ihn schwerfällig schlucken und seine linke Hand, die bisher bewegungslos auf der Sessellehne lag, krallte sich hart in das weiche Leder.  
Verwundert betrachtete ich Sherlocks Bruder und wusste plötzlich sehr genau, dass ich vorhin in dem Park genau diesen Mann gesehen hatte. Gab es da tatsächlich mehr? Gab es hinter dieser hochnäsigen, gleichgültigen Fassade tatsächlich einen Mann mit echten Gefühlen?  
Einen Bruder, der sich uneigennützig sorgte und kümmerte? Und vielleicht einen Vater, der einen kleinen Jungen hatte? Nein, das war zu verrückt. Aber ich wusste plötzlich, dass Sherlock wohl nichts von dem Kind wusste. Ich war mir sicher, dass er schon etwas in diesem Zusammenhang gesagt hätte, denn eigentlich ließ er nie etwas aus um seinen kontrollsüchtigen Bruder zu demütigen. Selbst in dessen Abwesenheit.  
War ich ganz zufällig über Mycroft Holmes‘ Geheimnis gestolpert? Was konnte ich damit anfangen? Was wollte ich damit anfangen? Noch fehlten mir die richtigen Worte. Nachdenken, ich musste dringend in Ruhe darüber nachdenken.

Für einen schweren Moment fühlte ich mich mit meinem Leben völlig überfordert.  
Sex mit Sherlock. Die Erfüllung meines Verlangens. Mycrofts Geheimnis. Meine Neugier, mein Vorhaben.  
In was war ich da nur hineingeraten?   
„Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann.“, antwortete ich ihm und stand auf.  
„Kann ich dann …?“ Ich zeigte zur Tür und Mycroft deutete ein Kopfnicken an. Er sah irgendwie müde und zerstreut aus. Ja, irgendwie brachte mich das am meisten durcheinander.  
Wenn ich jemanden kannte, der die absolute Kontrolle über sich, alle anderen und jede Situation hatte, dann Mycroft Holmes.  
Aber die Schwäche da in seinem Gesicht und dieses glückliche Lächeln heute im Park mit dem kleinen Jungen … das war zu viel für mich und mein Wissen über die Holmesbrüder.  
„Ich würde den Schuh in den Müll werfen!“, rief er mir noch nach. Ich antwortete nicht.  
Leicht zittrig verließ ich das Gebäude und machte mich auf den Heimweg.

Auch auf der Rückfahrt versuchte ich weiterhin meinem Plan Gestalt zu geben. Ich, John Watson, saß plötzlich zwischen den Stühlen. Zwischen zwei völlig seltsamen Männern, die auch noch Brüder waren.  
Ich lachte hysterisch und ignorierte die alarmierten Blicke in der Bahn.  
Sherlock konnte ich nichts von Mycroft sagen. Nichts von meiner Überwachung, denn damit würde die Sache mit Irene Alder auffliegen. In der Sache mit dem Jungen blieb ich nach wie vor unschlüssig. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es nicht richtig und nützlich wäre, wenn ich es meinem Freund jetzt schon erzählen würde. Aber ich musste doch herausbekommen, wer der Junge war und was Mycroft mit ihm zu schaffen hatte. Also blieb nur die Beobachtung. Ich war quasi Doppelagent und kicherte bei dem Gedanken wieder hysterisch vor mich hin. Der ältere Mann neben mir rutschte nervös ein Stück von mir weg.

Als ich ausstieg, beschloss ich die Sache auf mich zukommen zu lassen. Erst wollte ich sehen, wie sich das zwischen mir und Sherlock anließ und wie es sich entwickelte. Wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergeben würde, würde ich das Gespräch auf eventuelle Verwandte und Kinder bringen. Aber ich musste achtsam sein, denn eigentlich fühlte ich mich nicht gewappnet Sherlock in irgendeine Weise zu täuschen.  
Schließlich musste ich Mycroft beschatten. Dass er in der Mittagszeit ganz in der Nähe seines Büros auf dem Spielplatz war, könnte bedeuten, dass er dort öfter zu finden war. Allerdings war heute Sonntag. Montag würde also ein entscheidender Tag für mich und meine Spionagetätigkeit sein. Ich wusste nicht wo Mycroft Holmes wohnte aber ich beschloss mir ein Fahrrad zu besorgen und wenn er sich nach Hause fahren ließ, würde ich ihm folgen.  
Eigentlich war der Gedanke lächerlich, aber wer weiß, vielleicht hatte ich Glück. Meistens war man in London mit dem Rad schneller irgendwo als jedes Taxi. Ich würde sehen.

So einigermaßen geordnet und guter Dinge betrat ich unser Haus.   
Schon im Treppenhaus roch es fürchterlich chemisch und ich wusste, Sherlock war zu Hause.  
Voller Vorfreude und mit klopfendem Herz stieg ich rasch nach oben.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock hatte den Küchentisch in sein Labor verwandelt und als er mich mit Schutzbrille, Handschuhen und Reagenzglas in der Hand ansah, musste ich unwillkürlich lächeln. Mrs Hudson würde vermutlich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, wenn sie ihren Tisch sah.  
„Hallo John. Wie war‘s im Park?“  
„Was?“, fragte ich irritiert, obwohl es mir doch nicht neu sein sollte, dass Sherlock alles merkte.  
„Man tritt nur im Park in Hundehaufen, John. Auf dem Gehweg werden sie meistens weggeräumt. Außerdem läuft man auf dem Gehweg meist mittig und ist aufmerksamer. In Hundekot tritt man eher, wenn man im Park quer über die Wiese geht.“  
Sherlock sah mich nicht mehr an, sondern hatte sich wieder über den Tisch gebeugt. Er wollte nicht wirklich eine Antwort von mir. Er wollte nur zeigen, dass er alles wusste und sah, er wollte nur angeben. Ich lächelte wieder, gerührt darüber, dass er mich beeindrucken wollte. Dass er das immer, überall und bei jedem anderen auch tat, verdrängte ich schnell.  
Zum Glück musste ich seine Frage auch nicht ausführlicher beantworten, denn wie ich mich kannte, hätte ich mich selbst in Bedrängnis gebracht.  
„War nur ein Spaziergang. Wo warst du, als ich dich angerufen habe?“, fragte ich. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht wie eine argwöhnische Ehefrau klingen, doch ich brauchte etwas um ihn vom Park abzulenken.  
„In Richmond. Toter Golfer. Ich untersuche gerade den Dreck unter seinen Schuhen. Eindeutig nicht aus der Gegend. Die Leiche wurde offensichtlich auf den Golfplatz gelegt.“  
„Soll ich dir …“  
„Nein, ich brauche deine Hilfe im Moment nicht.“  
Er sah nicht mal auf und ich zog meine Schuhe aus. Der rechte Schuh roch widerlich und ich sah immer noch eine Menge Hundekacke in den Rillen, obwohl ich den Schuhe schon zigmal über das Gras gescheuert und in Pfützen ertränkt hatte. Ich beschloss Mycrofts Rat zu folgen und wollte die Schuhe gerade in den Müll runterbringen, als ich Sherlocks Stimme hörte.  
„Oder vielleicht bräuchte ich doch ein wenig Hilfe …. John.“  
Er dehnte meinen Namen und ich wusste sofort, was er wollte, obwohl seine Miene nichts dergleichen verriet. Die hellen Augen lagen reglos auf meinem Gesicht und sein Mund blieb ernst.  
Ich räusperte mich, schlagartig aufgewühlt und doch auch unsicher, ob ich seine Andeutung tatsächlich richtig verstanden hatte.

„Wir sollten über uns reden, Sherlock. Ich …“  
Mit drei großen Schritten war er bei mir und packte meine Arme. Er legte sie um seinen Körper, wie gestern und ich gehorchte ihm gern.   
„Danach.“, flüsterte er rau in mein Ohr, schon auf dem Weg zu meinem Hals. Gleich darauf spürte ich seine Lippen an meiner Haut, in meinem Gesicht und schließlich auf meinem Mund. Sein Kuss war hungrig, heftiger als gestern. Wissender und gezielter.  
Wieder drängte er mich behutsam rückwärst, bis ich auf das Sofa an der Wand fiel. Hastig öffnete er die Knöpfe meines Hemdes, während seine Zunge meinen Mund erforschte. Langsam erholte ich mich von seinem Überfall und schob meine Hände hinten in seine Hose. Mein Verlangen stieg augenblicklich und ich begriff in einem Nebengedanken, dass dieser Mann in so einem Moment alles von mir verlangen könnte. Sherlock war begierig und riss mir so das Hemd auf. Als er sich über meinen Hals weiter nach unten küsste, fiel mir wieder seine Lautlosigkeit auf. Stimmte etwas an dem Bild nicht oder war es einfach normal? Normal für einen Mensch wie es Sherlock war?  
Ich selbst konnte mein Keuchen nur schwer zurückhalten und verstand deshalb wohl auch nicht, warum er so ruhig sein konnte. Er biss leicht in meine linke Brustwarze und ich zuckte zusammen. Ein kehliger Laut entschlüpfte mir erneut.   
Als ich seinen Mund an meiner geschwollenen Männlichkeit fühlte, krallte ich meine Hände in seine Locken. Seine Lippen bewegten sich gut spürbar über die Konturen meines Gliedes unter dem Stoff meiner Hose.  
„Zieh sie runter.“, flehte ich ihn an und öffnete den Knopf meiner Hose. Plötzlich hielt Sherlock meine Hand fest und sah von unten zu mir hoch. Ich erschrak ein wenig über die Distanziertheit in seinem Gesicht, doch dann lächelte er und sagte mir dunkler Stimme:  
„Nicht so schnell, John.“  
„Okay, du willst mich leiden sehen …“, antwortete ich sinnloserweise und sank wieder nach hinten.   
„Hm.“, hörte ich nur und fühlte wieder seinen Mund und seine Finger auf meinem harten Schwanz.  
Wenn ich in der Zeit mit Sherlock etwas über ihn gelernt hatte, dann das, dass man ihm am besten seinen Willen ließ.

Schließlich öffnete er selbst meine Hose und zog sie nach unten, mitsamt meiner Unterhose. Er ging dabei äußerst geschickt vor. Ehe ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte er meine bebende Männlichkeit tief im Mund und ich krallte meine Hände in den Stoff der Couch.   
Zwar war ich mir auch sicher, dass es daran lag wer meinen Schwanz im Mund hatte, aber meine Erregung war beschämend sprunghaft auf eine Stufe gestiegen, die ich kaum noch unter Kontrolle hatte.  
„Nicht so … schnell …“, schnaufte ich entsetzt, als Sherlock so geschickt mit meiner Lust spielte, dass ich kaum noch Luft bekam. Doch mein Freund dachte gar nicht daran einen Gang zurück zu schalten. Verschwommen sah ich seinen konzentrierten und vertieften Gesichtsausdruck, spürte seine Hand um den Schaft meiner Männlichkeit, fühlte seine Zunge um die Eichel kreisen und stöhnte fast weinerlich vor mich hin. Wenn Sherlock nicht stoppen würde, würde es nicht lang dauernd und ich würde mich zuckend in seinem Mund ergießen. Was tat er da, verdammt?!  
Als ich seine Finger an der Stelle spürte, an der er gestern in mir war, versuchte ich mich unter ihm weg zu winden. Immerhin stoppte das Sherlock für einen Moment. Ernst sah er mich von unten an, ohne meine Erektion loszulassen.  
„John, lass es mich tun!“, sagte er halb drohend, halb bittend.  
„Aber … aber, dann ist es doch so schnell vorbei.“, jammerte ich und schämte mich dafür. Sherlock grinste nur als Antwort und nahm mein hartes Verlangen erneut tief in den Mund. Ich seufzte ergeben und ließ es geschehen. Vielleicht waren es drei, vielleicht auch vier Minuten. Kaum länger und ich kam in Sherlocks Mund, zwei seiner Finger im Hintern.

Es war beschämend und gleichzeitig sehr erregend und befriedigend. Aber eigentlich hatte ich mir etwas anderes vorgestellt. Stundenlangen, heißen Sex, wenn ich ehrlich war.  
Sherlock hatte sich nicht mal das Hemd ausgezogen.   
Als ich noch matt und halbnackt auf dem Sofa lag, stand Sherlock schon auf und ging in die Küche.  
„Tee?“, rief er von dort. Ich bejahte schwach.

„Was hast du im Park getan?“  
Oh, oh, dachte ich panisch und verbrannte mir die Lippen am viel zu heißen Tee.  
„Ich war spazieren, um … um über uns nachzudenken. Was ist das mit uns, Sherlock? Haben wir jetzt eine Beziehung? Sind wir nun ein Paar?“ Innerlich seufze ich erleichtert und hoffte, ich hätte die Kurve gut gemeistert.  
Mein Freund sah mir ernst in mein, vermutlich ängstliches Gesicht. Denn einerseits wollte ich eine beruhigende Klarheit, andererseits fürchtete ich mich davor, dass mich Sherlock zurückweisen würde. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er aus mir heraus bekam, was ich im Park gesehen hatte.

„Ich denke, wir haben Ms Adlers Prophezeiung erfüllt.“  
Im ersten Moment wusste ich nicht was Sherlock meinte, doch dann fiel es mir ein. Sie hatte uns als Paar bezeichnet und vermutlich waren wir das wirklich. Schon länger. Doch ab sofort richtig, mit allem was dazugehörte?  
Ich lächelte vorsichtig befreit und beugte mich zu meinem Freund um ihn zu küssen. Sherlock ließ mich gewähren, wich nicht zurück, schien aber auch nicht überglücklich. Er war eher passiv zurückhaltend, sein Gesicht zeigte eine Mischung aus Arroganz, Neugier und zarter Ironie.  
Na gut, so war er eben. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass alles für ihn neu war und er eine Zeit brauchen würde, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Geduld und Nachgiebigkeit gehörte dafür zu meinen Stärken und deshalb betrachtete ich ihn liebevoll, als er mir, ohne noch weiter auf das Thema „Beziehung“ einzugehen, detailliert von dem toten Golfer berichtete.  
Ich gebe zu, ich hörte nur halb zu.   
Wir waren jetzt ein Paar, dachte ich immer und immer wieder ungläubig. Sherlock erlaubte mir endlich ihn offiziell zu lieben, ihn zu berühren und ihm nah zu sein.  
Erst als sich mein Freund wieder an seine Untersuchung machte, fiel mir ein, dass nur ich allein befriedigt war und Sherlock mit keinem Wort nach eigener Befriedigung verlangt hatte.  
Aber er würde sich schon dran gewöhnen. Ich war zuversichtlich und machte mich daran mir im Internet ein gebrauchtes Fahrrad zu suchen, welches ich möglichst heute noch abholen wollte.

Ich hatte großes Glück und verabschiedete mich zwei Stunden später von Sherlock um mein neues Fahrrad zu kaufen. 

Es war eine Schrottkiste, wenn man es genau nahm aber immerhin fahrtüchtig. Enttäuscht betrachtete ich es, bezahlte dem Kerl aber brav was er wollte. Schließlich schwang ich mich auf den Sattel und schickte mich an nach Hause zu radeln. Es war ungewohnt und ehe es mir richtig bewusst wurde fuhr ich auf den Park zu, in dem ich heute Mittag einen Mycroft Holmes gesehen hatte, der mir unbekannt war.  
Wieder dachte ich über den Jungen nach und das ungute Gefühl, was ich seit dem Mittag hatte, kam wieder.   
Mycroft Holmes und ein Kind. Das war ein Bild, welches einfach keinen Sinn ergab wie herum ich es auch drehte und wendete. Sherlock sprach nie über seinen Bruder. Außer abfällige Bemerkungen, kindischer Streit und hochnäsige Angebereien von beiden Seiten wusste ich nichts über deren Beziehung. Nur eins war sicher, Mycroft lag sein kleiner Bruder am Herzen. Zwar hatte er eine merkwürdige und beängstigende Art dies zu äußern aber die Absicht war gut.  
Sherlock hingegen, behandelte Mycroft nicht so, wie ich Harry behandeln würde. Wer weiß, was in ihrer Kindheit oder Jugend passiert war, dass das Verhältnis der Brüder derart unterkühlt war. Ich würde es vermutlich nie erfahren und es ging mich auch nichts an.  
Allerdings ging es mich etwas an, dass der kleine Junge wie eine jüngere Ausgabe von Sherlock aussah. Aber würde sich Mycroft mit dem Kleinen auf einem öffentlichen Spielplatz im Beisein einer Nanny, wenn auch unter dem Schutz zweier Männer zeigen, wenn dort etwas Böses von statten ginge?  
Vielleicht wollte Mycroft sich mit dem Jungen gar nicht verstecken, dachte ich plötzlich. Eventuell interessierte sich nur einfach niemand für ihn und sein Leben?  
Meine Gedanken wirbelten im Kreis und ich gestand mir eine heftige Neugier ein. Als ich den Park verließ, gestand ich mir auch ein, dass ich von einem Gefühl tief in mir beansprucht war. Ich konnte es nicht richtig greifen aber es war mysteriös, löste ein wenig ungläubigen Ekel, entzückende Faszination und das Bedürfnis allem auf den Grund zu gehen, aus. 

 

Wieder war mein Freund nicht zu Hause und auch 23 Uhr, als ich enttäuscht in mein Zimmer ging, war er immer noch nicht im Haus.  
Noch betrübter sah ich auf mein Handy. Dort wartete kein verpasster Anruf auf mich, noch nicht mal eine SMS von Mycroft.  
Hätte ich in Sherlocks Bett auf ihn warten sollen? Hätte ich ihn anrufen sollen? Ich war so verflucht unsicher was in dieser neuen Situation angemessen war. Um nichts in der Welt wollte ich ihn verschrecken, vor allem wollte ich ihm weiterhin seine Freiheiten lassen, so, wie er es kannte.  
Einen verrückten Moment lang, dachte ich daran Mycroft Holmes anzurufen, nur um über Sherlock zu sprechen.  
Wider Erwarten schlief ich trotz allem sehr schnell ein und träumte absurde Dinge. Eine Sequenz spielte sich in einem Freibad ab, in dem ich und Mycroft Holmes dem kleinen Jungen verzweifelt das Schwimmen beibringen wollten. Absurd war es deshalb, weil nicht der Kleine einen orangefarbenen Schwimmreifen um den Bauch hatte, sondern Mycroft!


	4. Chapter 4

Immerhin lag Sherlock am Morgen in seinem Bett und schlief noch tief und fest, als ich leise seine Zimmertür öffnete um hinein zu sehen. Ich musste zur Arbeit und er könnte ausschlafen.  
Mit den aufwühlenden Gedanken, was wir alles in seinem Bett anstellen würden, wenn ich neben ihm aufgewacht wäre, stieg ich auf mein neues altes Fahrrad, um zur Praxis zu radeln. In der Mittagspause wollte ich dem Park einen Besuch abstatten.

Als ich die Praxistür öffnete, hatte ich mein körperliches Verlangen, welches nach oben gekommen war seit ich Sherlock im Bett liegen sah, endlich wieder im Griff. Allerdings dachte ich nun wehmütig darüber nach, dass ich diesen wunderbaren, begehrenswerten Mann überhaupt nicht verstand und leider noch nicht mal annähernd in seine Gedanken schauen konnte, um zu erfahren, was ihn dazu veranlasst hat seine Meinung über die Liebe zu ändern.  
Ich musste und konnte mich nur darauf verlassen, dass alles was geschah seine Richtigkeit hatte und das Beste war, was ich wohl erwarten durfte. Tief in mir wusste ich aber, dass alles und jederzeit vorbei sein konnte. Es war wie das Balancieren auf einem Hochseil. Nur ein leichter Windhauch konnte die Harmonie stören und ich würde nach unten fallen. Sherlock selbst würde es vermutlich noch nicht mal merken, wenn sich etwas ändern würde.  
Als der erste Patient meinen Behandlungsraum betrat nahm ich mir vor Sherlock heute Abend zu verwöhnen, notfalls gegen seinen Willen. Eine Partnerschaft sollte aus einem fairen Geben und Nehmen bestehen.  
Dem jungen Mann mit hektischen Flecken im Gesicht wünschte ich viel zu grimmig und entschlossen einen „Guten Morgen.“

Und schon war es 12 Uhr und ich verließ eilig meinen Arbeitsplatz und schwang mich auf mein Rad. Als ich den Parkeingang passiert hatte, versteckte ich mein Rad in einem Gebüsch. So hässlich wie es aussah, würde es schon keiner freiwillig mitnehmen wollen.  
Dann ging ich aufmerksam in Richtung des Spielplatzes. Mein Vorteil war, dass Mycroft nicht wusste, dass ich hier war und so sollte es mir möglich sein ihm und seinen Männern rechtzeitig aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wieder ging ich zu der Hecke, die mich vor den Blicken schützen würde. Diesmal achtete ich aber sorgsam darauf in keinen Hundehaufen zu treten.  
Einmal war Pech. Zweimal hintereinander war eindeutig verdächtig.

Vorsichtig sah ich um die Ecke und war enttäuscht. Der Spielplatz war nicht leer, im Gegenteil. Eine Menge Kinder und Mütter brüllten durcheinander aber ich sah weder zwei Männer in Schwarz noch einen Mycroft Holmes.  
Hatte ich mir das gestern nur eingebildet?  
„Hm ….“  
Und nun? Gut, ich könnte immer noch Mycroft Holmes auflauern und ihm bis zu seiner Wohnung, Haus, was auch immer, folgen und sehen, ob es da etwas Verdächtiges und einen kleinen Jungen gab. Nur schauderte es mich schon bei den Gedanken wie lange ich vermutlich vor seinem Büro rumlungern müsste und dabei noch unerkannt bleiben musste, wo ich stattdessen Zeit mit Sherlock verbringen könnte.  
Plötzlich hörte ich einen gellenden Schrei und wandte mich wieder zum Spielplatz um. Ein Pulk hatte sich am Klettergerüst gebildet und ohne nachzudenken stürzte ich darauf zu.  
„Ich bin Arzt, lassen Sie mich durch!“, verlangte ich und sah den Jungen mit verdrehtem Arm am Boden liegen. Zu meiner Überraschung war es der kleine Junge, der Sherlock so ähnlich sah. Und als ich schnell hochblickte, sah ich auch seine Nanny mit bleichem Gesicht und großen Augen.

„Er ist vom Klettergerüst gefallen.“, sagte jemand und ich versuchte vorsichtig den kleinen Jungen zu beruhigen. Sein Arm war ziemlich sicher gebrochen. Kein offener Bruch, zum Glück. Aber ganz bestimmt hatte er Schmerzen und Angst. Ich stabilisierte ihn und nickte nur, als mir jemand sagte, dass der Krankenwagen unterwegs sei.  
Das Kindermädchen des Kleinen hielt inzwischen seine andere Hand und murmelte ununterbrochen:  
„Er wird mich umbringen. Er wird mich umbringen.“  
„Was ist passiert?“. Fragte ich sie.  
„Bill wollte unbedingt bis ganz nach oben klettern. Ich sagte, das könne er nicht, er sei noch viel zu klein. Doch er ist so ein kleiner Sturkopf und kletterte einfach los. Ich versuchte ihn zu überreden wieder umzukehren, aber er hörte einfach nicht auf mich. Das tut er nie. Nur auf Mister Holmes hört er. Hin und wieder jedenfalls.   
Gott, Mister Holmes wird mich umbringen. Auf jeden Fall wird er mich feuern. Und danach umbringen …“  
„Der Kleine wird wieder gesund.“, versuchte ich das junge Mädchen zu beruhigen, sah aber, dass ich nicht gegen ihre Angst ankam. Irgendwie verstand ich sie. Sie hatte weniger Furcht davor ihren Job zu verlieren, als vor dem Zorn eines Mycroft Holmes, der wirklich beunruhigend wirken konnte, wenn man nicht genug Humor besaß oder zufällig seinen Bruder kannte.

„Keiner bringt sie um, Miss …?“  
Sie beantwortete meine indirekte Frage nach ihrem Namen nicht, sagte aber:  
„Oh doch! Sie kennen Mister Holmes nicht. Der kleine Bill ist sein Ein und Alles. Er ist zwar erst seit wenigen Wochen bei ihm, aber in dieser Zeit habe ich noch keinen Menschen, einen Mann schon gar nicht, erlebt, der einem Kind eine so bedingungslose Hingabe schenkt. Er ist total vernarrt in Bill. Und eines Tages wird der Kleine ihm auf dem Kopf herumtanzen, das können Sie mir ….“  
Erschrocken hielt sie inne, denn zwei Dinge geschahen.

Wir alle hörten die Sirene des Krankenwagens und selbst Bill hörte für einen Moment auf zu weinen.  
Die zweite Sache war Mycroft Holmes, der sich plötzlich in den Kreis der bleichen Mütter und nörgelnden Kinder schob und mich, den Kleinen und das Kindermädchen mit dunklen Augen anstarrte, bevor er sich neben Bill kniete. Spontan vermutete ich, dass Mycroft hier mit Bill in seiner Mittagspause verabredet war. So, wie ich gehofft hatte. Gut, unter anderen Umständen vielleicht.  
„Bewegen Sie den Jungen nicht!“, befahl ich Holmes sofort, als er sich schon daran machte den Jungen in seine Arme zu ziehen. Ich sah wie schwer es ihm fiel mir zu gehorchen. Stattdessen kniete er sich neben Bill und nahm seine gesunde Hand und tätschelte sie ununterbrochen.  
Seine Augen feuerten Blitze auf das arme Mädchen ab und mit einer Stimme, die alles zu Eis erstarren ließ, fauchte er sie an:  
„Wir sprechen uns noch. Verschwinden Sie! Wenn Sie es wagen die Stadt zu verlassen, werde ich Sie finden.“, drohte er schneidend. Und ich war mir sicher, das würde er.  
Das war zu viel für das Mädchen, die nun endgültig in Tränen ausbrach. Ich trat näher an sie heran, legte beruhigend meine Hand auf ihre schmale Schulter und flüsterte:  
„Beruhigen Sie sich, ich rede mit ihm, denn ich kenne Mister Holmes.“  
Sie nickte bedrückt, schniefte und ging langsam ein paar Schritte weg, denn nun drängten sich die Sanitäter um das Kind.

Wie ich auch schon diagnostiziert hatte, hatte sich der Junge den Arm gebrochen. Natürlich brachten sie ihn im Krankenwagen weg. Mycroft Holmes fuhr mit, warf mir vorher aber noch einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick zu. Weniger scharf und über alles erhaben wie sonst. Eher bittend, nachdenklich und besorgt. Nicht aber etwa dankbar!  
Er hielt weiterhin die Hand des Kleinen, der immerhin aufgehört hatte zu weinen, seit Mycroft bei ihm war.

Ratlos und sehr durcheinander blieb ich zurück. Ich suchte nach dem Kindermädchen, doch sie war nicht mehr da. So setzte ich mich auf eine Bank und versuchte nachzudenken.  
Mycroft wusste nun also, dass ich sein Geheimnis kannte, wenn es denn überhaupt eins war. Der Junge Bill war noch nicht lange bei ihm und er behütete ihn fürsorglich, wie die verängstigte Nanny mir erzählt hatte. Also war das Kind vermutlich adoptiert.   
Was für ein verwirrender Gedanke.  
Mycroft Holmes, der vermutlich sich selbst am nächsten stand und wenn überhaupt nur noch Gedanken an Sherlock verschwendete, adoptierte einen kleinen Jungen? Dabei dachte ich immer, dass England das Wichtigste im Leben des Politiker und Genies war.  
Hatte ich mich so geirrt? Bei all meinem intensiven Nachdenken stieß ich aber auf eine undurchdringliche Mauer aus Unklarheit. All meine Spekulationen würden mich letztlich nicht weiterbringen und wurden erst dann zu einer Wahrheit, wenn sie mir jemand bestätigen würde. Am besten Mycroft Holmes persönlich.

Eine Ahnung, dass ein Gespräch mit ihm folgen würde, ließ mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Irgendwie war ich neugierig auf seine Rechtfertigung und seine Erklärung. Ich versprach mir eine ganze Menge aus dieser Unterhaltung. Vielleicht sogar etwas, um ihn auf Abstand zu halten. Dabei dachte ich nur an Sherlock und dessen Genervtheit, wenn sich sein Bruder mal wieder ungebeten in sein Leben (und zukünftig UNSER Leben) einmischte.  
Ja, es war kein ehrenwerter Gedanke, aber ich würde mir das Wissen zunutze machen. Natürlich immer vorausgesetzt Bill wurde als Geheimnis behandelt.  
Aber das war nicht alles, was mir durch den Kopf ging. Ganz gegen meinen Willen nahm ich Mitgefühl für Mycroft wahr. Wobei ich nicht genau wusste, worauf es sich überhaupt begründete.  
Jedoch hatte ich in den letzten Tagen in diesem Mann mehr Menschlichkeit und Gefühl entdeckt wie in all der Zeit seit ich ihn kannte. Und die erschreckende Erkenntnis, dass ich ihn in seinem neuen Gefühlsausdruck mit Sherlock verglich (der dabei weniger gut abschnitt), brachte mich so durcheinander, dass ich mein Rad aus dem Gebüsch zerrte und wieder in die Praxis radelte. Eine ganze Stunde zu spät!

Kaum war ich zur Tür rein erreichte mich Mycrofts Befehl:  
„19 Uhr in meinem Büro!“ lautete die SMS.

Ich fuhr gar nicht erst nach Hause, sondern machte mich gleich von der Praxis aus auf den Weg zu Mister Holmes Büro. Nichterscheinen oder Flucht war sinnlos, wie ich schon längst und aus zuverlässiger Quelle wusste.  
Sonderbar aufgeregt folgte ich einem jungen Mann in das Büro. Mit undurchdringlichem Gesicht bat Mister Holmes mich Platz zu nehmen und bot mir diesmal sogar etwas zu trinken an, was ich aber dankend und siegesgewiss ablehnte.  
Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er wie immer. Blasiert, übertrieben distinguiert und hochnäsig. Ich nahm ihm das Verhalten nicht mehr ganz ab und das machte mich weniger angriffslustig als sonst.  
„Sagen Sie es Sherlock nicht.“, bat er mich plötzlich mit dumpfer Stimme, aus der ich deutlich die Sorge heraus hörte.  
„Was genau?“, wollte ich wissen und es dauerte einen Moment bis Mycroft sprach.  
„Der Junge, Bill, ist mein Sohn. Ich habe ihn erst kürzlich adoptiert. Es ist kein Geheimnis, wenn Sie das hoffen. Aber Sherlock sollte es nicht wissen. Nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt und am besten gar nicht.“  
„Aus welchen Gründen sollte Sherlock es nicht wissen?“  
„Persönliche Gründe. Außerdem wird es ihn nicht interessieren und es geht ihn einfach nichts an.“  
„Aber vielleicht interessiert er sich dafür wie ähnlich Bill ihm sieht?“ An dieser Stelle erschrak ich selbst über mich. Dass ich getroffen hatte, zeigte mir Mycrofts erblassendes Gesicht. Nur verstand ich nicht wo genau ich ihn getroffen hatte. Und ich hasste mich dafür gezielt zu haben, denn ein Gefühl als hätte ich etwas sehr Verletzendes gesagt oder getan wurde in mir sehr stark, bis hin zur leichten Übelkeit.  
„Ich meine, vielleicht interessiert es ihn nicht.“, versuchte ich zurück zu rudern und ahnte dumpf, dass ich gerade an einer sehr zerbrechlichen Schale gekratzt hatte.  
Mycroft antwortete mir nicht, musterte mich nur forschend und wirkte fast schläfrig dabei, während mein ganzer Körper in Unruhe war.

„Warum haben Sie den Jungen denn adoptiert?“  
Meine Neugier gewann wieder die Oberhand. Allerdings befürchtete ich, dass mir Mister Holmes auch diese Frage nicht beantworten würde. Ich sollte mich irren!  
„Würden Sie darüber lachen, wenn ich antworten würde, dass ich mich einsam fühle?“  
Mit dieser Antwort hätte ich im Leben nicht gerechnet und ich war wirklich sprachlos. Nicht nur, dass Mycroft Holmes über SEINE GEFÜHLE (!), ganz offen mir gegenüber sprach. Ich sah auch in seinem Gesicht eine unerwartete Mitteilsamkeit, nach dem Motto: jetzt weiß Watson eh um mein Geheimnis, da kann ich ihm auch alles anvertrauen.  
Aus irgendeinem unbekannten Grund sah ich mich plötzlich in seinem Büro um, als erwartete ich, dass uns jemand beobachtete. Zu unwirklich und fremd wirkte alles auf mich.  
„Ähm, ja … das verstehe ich.“, erwiderte ich gedehnt.  
„Also, ich habe mich auch schon einsam gefühlt. Aber auf die Idee ein Kind zu adoptieren bin ich noch nicht gekommen. Ich verstehe nicht …“  
„Nein, Sie verstehen nicht und das ist auch gut so. Lassen wir es dabei, John, oder?“  
Wenn seine Stimme herablassend und verletzend gewesen wäre, wäre nichts passiert. Aber sein Ton war eher zaghaft bittend.   
Ich stand gehorsam mit Mycroft auf. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass unser Gespräch zu Ende war. Er wollte mich persönlich in die Pflicht nehmen, den Jungen Bill Sherlock gegenüber nicht zu erwähnen. Warum und weshalb, habe ich selbstverständlich nicht erfahren. Ich war ein Idiot, unfähig und zu nachgiebig.

Mycroft ging mit mir langsam zur Tür und zwischen uns war eine merkwürdige Atmosphäre. Ich kann nicht sagen woran es lag, ob an dem Augenblick in dem ich den wahren Mycroft Holmes gesehen habe, an seiner Offenheit oder seinem weichen Gesicht, aber an der Tür griff ich, von mir selbst überrascht, nach seiner Hand. Vermutlich wollte ich ihm Trost spenden, andeuten, dass ich sein Geheimnis bewahren würde. Absurd, meine Loyalität galt doch seinem Bruder…   
Seine Hand war warm und weich und sie entzog sich mir erstaunlicherweise nicht. Mein Herz schnürte sich auf ganz unerklärliche Weise schmerzhaft zusammen, als er mich still, fast nachdenklich ansah. In seinen Augen war nicht die Getriebenheit, die ich bei Sherlock immer wahrnahm und ich verstand, dass dieser Mann sich weitaus besser konzentrieren konnte, als es Sherlock jemals möglich sein würde. Als mich seine Lippen berührten, war ich nicht überrascht. Ich hatte es irgendwie geahnt und kommen gefühlt.  
Auch sein Mund war angenehm und sanft. So ganz anders als Sherlock, dachte ich schwerfällig.   
„Danke.“, flüsterte er und ließ mich los.  
Verwirrt und ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ ich Mycroft Holmes Büro.  
Ich verstand nicht was passiert war, wie ich das tun konnte.   
Eins aber wusste ich, es war alles andere als unangenehm sich von diesem Mann küssen zu lassen. Das wohlige Gefühl, was seine Lippen in mir ausgelöst hatten, nahm ich mit bis in die Bakerstreet.

Als mich Sherlock in sein Bett einlud, war es immer noch da.   
Als ich Sherlocks kühle Haut an meiner spürte, war es noch da.  
Und als sich meine Erregung, ganz langsam diesmal, steigerte, ich Sherlocks Atem an meinem Rücken fühlte und ihn tief in mir spürte, war es gottverflucht immer noch da.

Ewigkeiten lag ich noch neben meinem Freund wach und versuchte zu verstehen. Diesmal glaubte ich, war Sherlock zum Orgasmus gekommen. Wenn dem so war, dann unterschied es sich aber nicht wesentlich vom ersten Mal. Entweder hatte sich mein Mitbewohner derart gut unter Kontrolle oder ich ließ ihn kalt. Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur seine Art und ich war enttäuscht, weil ich mir mehr von seinem unruhigen, manchmal hochexplosiven Wesen versprochen hatte?  
Nein, John, du bist unfair, sagte ich mir. Der Sex war gut. Ich muss ihm nur Zeit geben. Zeit zu lernen. Und Zeit sich auf alles einzulassen. Immerhin schlief ich heute sogar in seinem Bett, meinen Arm um seine Taille geschlungen. Was konnte es besseres geben?  
Gut, unsere Körper waren sich nahe gekommen. Aber unsere Seelen auch?  
Immer noch war ein Echo von Mycrofts Lippen auf meinen eigenen zu spüren. Mit einem sehr schlechten Gewissen und einem unruhigen Chaos in mir schlief ich schließlich doch noch ein.


	5. Chapter 5

Zwischen mir und Sherlock entwickelte sich in den folgenden Tagen eine Atmosphäre, die irgendwie immer sexuell geladen war. Vermutlich lag es an mir, denn mein Körper verlangte ständig nach ihm. Sherlock war nicht abgeneigt, ließ aber nicht dasselbe Verlangen erkennen wie ich.  
Wir liebten uns oft, in allen möglichen Variationen. Aber seine körperliche Begierde blieb irgendwie farblos. Seine Technik war gut und er lernte durch seine exzellente Beobachtung schnell. Er konnte mich mit nur wenigen Fingerbewegungen zum Schreien bringen. Und ich schrie gern und laut.  
Auch Sherlock kam zum Höhepunkt. Ein schnelleres Atmen war aber das einzige Anzeichen dafür. Ich akzeptierte es als eine Eigentümlichkeit und davon hatte er ja eine ganze Menge. Mein Freund war hemmungslos und offen für alles. Der Sex mit ihm machte Spaß und befriedigte mich. Aber irgendwie gab es in mir ein dauerhaftes, zwiespältiges Gefühl. Leider kam ich trotz intensivem Nachdenken nicht dahinter, woran das lag.

Über den Status unserer Beziehung sprachen wir nicht mehr. Ich hatte Angst alles mit Fragen zu zerstören und Sherlock hielt es offensichtlich nicht für eine Notwendigkeit. In seinen Augen waren wir laut Irenes Definition ein Paar. Er lebte seine Bedürfnisse aus, damit sie ihn eines Tages nicht beherrschten (wie er betonte). Damit tat er mir nicht nur einen Gefallen, sondern befriedigte meine geheimsten Sehnsüchte (was er ganz sicher wusste).  
Und trotzdem blieb dieser unausgefüllter Platz in mir, den ich nicht verstand.

Dann klingelte eines Abends mein Handy. Ich saß in der Bahn auf dem Weg nach Hause. Schon heute Morgen hatte es geregnet und deshalb hatte ich mein Rad zu Hause gelassen. Es war schon 20 Uhr und ich war hungrig und erschöpft.  
Das Display zeigte Mycrofts Namen und ein mulmiges Gefühl eroberte unverzüglich meinen Magen. Er wollte doch wohl jetzt keinen Bericht über Sherlock? Dachte ich entrüstet und meldete mich für meine Begriffe recht unhöflich.  
„John, wenn Sie nicht gerade im Sterben liegen, machen Sie sich sofort auf den Weg in die Barton Street. Hausnummer 23. Ich brauche sofort Ihren ärztlichen Rat!“  
Er legte auf ohne, dass ich antworten konnte.

Unbewusst stöhnte ich und erhob mich, um an der nächsten Haltestelle den Zug zu wechseln. Nein, Wut war es nicht was ihn mir tobte. Eher Resignation und Sorge. Wohnte Mycroft Holmes da? Wenn ja, dachte ich bissig, war es doch ganz einfach an seine Adresse zu kommen.  
Mycroft klang besorgt aber noch ruhig. Ich vermutete, dass es nicht um ihn selbst, sondern um den Jungen Bill ging. Der müsste mit seinem gebrochenen Arm schon längst wieder daheim sein aber vielleicht sorgte sich Mister Holmes deshalb? Irgendwie machte es mich eigenartig stolz, dass er ausgerechnet mich angerufen hatte. Andererseits war ich auch misstrauisch und wappnete mich, obwohl ich doch inzwischen sehr genau wusste, wie sinnlos irgendwelche strategischen Pläne waren, um einen Holmes händeln zu können. 

Ja, ich sorgte mich, dass ich mich wieder von ihm küssen ließ, denn noch immer nicht hatte ich kapierten wie es dazu kommen konnte. Ich mochte Mycroft Holmes nicht mal und hatte doch eigentlich nur mit ihm zu tun, weil es mir um Sherlock ging. War das nicht mehr die ganze Wahrheit?  
Wieder, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen verdrängte ich jeden weiteren Gedanken an Mycroft und an das Wieso und Warum. Lieber ärgerte ich mich darüber, dass mein verdienter Feierabend in weite Ferne rückte und darüber, dass ich einfach weder den einen Holmes noch den anderen verstand. Nicht mal ansatzweise!

Ich brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, denn als ich am Haus vorbei kam, öffnete sich eine Tür und ein bleicher Holmes sagte steif:  
„Guten Abend, John. Kommen Sie herein!“  
„Was ist passiert?“ Irgendwie hatte ich auf alberne Höflichkeiten keine Lust mehr, denn inzwischen knurrte mein Magen sehr deutlich. Dabei wollte ich doch heute für Sherlock und mich kochen. Stattdessen folgte ich seinem Bruder die Treppe nach oben.  
„Er hustet ununterbrochen und es hört sich grauenhaft an, als wenn er erstickt.“  
Ich hörte das Husten des Jungen schon vor der Tür und drängte mich an Mycroft vorbei ins Kinderzimmer. Der Kleine saß mit angestrengtem Gesicht im Bett und hustete heißer. Da ich zwar kein Kinderarzt bin aber natürlich auch Kinderkrankheiten im Studium hatte, nahm ich mir die Zeit und setzte mich neben Bill aufs Bett. Ich musste einen Moment nachdenken und griff nach der Hand des Kindes. Sie hatte normale Temperatur und auch der Blick in das kleine Gesicht war nicht allzu besorgniserregend. Da ich keine Arzttasche und nichts dabei hatte, musste ich ihn so untersuchen.

„Warum gehen sie nicht zu einem Kinderarzt oder gleich ins Krankenhaus, wenn Sie sich solche Sorgen machen?“, fragte ich über meine Schulter hinweg und fühlte nach dem Puls des Jungen.  
„Untersuchen Sie ihn jetzt, oder wollen sie plaudern?“, fauchte Mycroft ungehalten und ich schenkte mir eine Antwort. Er war besorgt und ungeduldig, weil er wollte, dass es dem Jungen wieder besser ging. Vermutlich. Hoffentlich!  
Bill hustete erneut und plötzlich fiel mir ein, was er haben könnte. Pseudokrupp. Meist nicht gefährlich, aber lästig. Oft klang der Husten schlimmer als es war. Aber die Kinder sollten ruhig gehalten werden, damit sie sich nicht aufregten und die Hustenanfälle damit verschlimmerten.  
„Wenn Sie eine genaue Diagnose möchten, müssen Sie entweder mit dem Jungen zu einem Kinderarzt, ins Krankenhaus oder morgen zu mir in die Praxis kommen, Mister Holmes. Der Junge hat vermutlich Pseudokrupp. Nicht unbedingt gefährlich aber belastend. Er sollte viel Ruhe haben und hängen Sie feuchte Tücher über die Heizung.“

„Wie geht es dir, Bill?“, fragte ich den Kleinen zwischen zwei Hustenattacken. Sein Arm war noch in Gips und auf dem hellblauen Verband waren lustige Bildchen zu sehen. Die hatte vermutlich ein Kindermädchen mit einem Edding darauf gemalt. Ein kleiner Junge jagte einem Hund hinterher, mit einem Schmetterlingskescher. Niedlich und talentiert gezeichnet.  
Ich grinste.  
„Gut, Mister John. Bis auf den blöden Husten. Die Bilder hat Myc gemalt. Toll oder?“, sagte Bill stolz mit kratziger Stimme und lächelte mich einnehmend an. Ich war sprachlos, traute mich aber nicht zu Mister Holmes an der Tür zu sehen.  
Als der kleine Junge sprach und lächelte, ähnelte er derart Sherlock, dass ich regelrecht geschockt war. Auch die Tatsache, dass Mycroft lustige Bildchen malen konnte und das Kind ihn Myc nennen durfte, beruhigte mich kein bisschen.  
„Du musst dich ausruhen und ganz viel schlafen.“, sagte ich zu Bill mit wackliger Stimme.  
„Aber ich bin nicht müde. Ich bin schon den ganzen Tag im Bett.“, maulte er mit seiner lückenhaften Grammatik und ich stand auf. Nervös drehte ich mich zu Mycroft.  
„Was ist mit den feuchten Tüchern?“, fragte ich unwirsch und er kniff die Augen zusammen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er mich gleich zusammen falten würde, aber ich musste dringend hier raus. Die Situation war derart unwirklich, unfassbar und machte mich so angespannt, dass mir schon wieder leicht schwindlig wurde.  
Mit angemessenen Schritten verschwand Mycroft endlich, um die Tücher zu holen.

„Ist er nett zu dir?“, fragte ich Bill leise und kam mir dabei äußerst schlecht vor. Ich unterstellte Mycroft etwas, was ich selbst nicht ernsthaft annahm. Aber ich sah es als meine Pflicht das Kind das zu fragen und ahnte, dass ich einem mysteriösen Geheimnis immer näher kam. Aber noch wollte und konnte ich es nicht sehen.  
„Myc ist sehr nett. Im Kinderheim hatte ich nicht so viele Spielsachen.“, nickte Bill eifrig. Ich war ein bisschen erleichtert.  
„Und er tut dir nicht weh?“ Ich wäre bei dieser Frage am liebsten im Erdboden verschwunden, doch ich musste fragen.  
Nun kniff der Kleine die Augen zusammen, musterte mich gar nicht kindlich und schüttelte dann empört die dunklen Locken.  
Tief holte ich Luft, drehte den Kopf, um zu sehen wo Mister Holmes blieb und sah ihn mit fahlem Gesicht am Türrahmen stehen. Die nassen Tücher hatten schon eine kleine Pfütze neben seinem Fuß gebildet. Lieber Gott, hatte er meine Fragen gehört? Er sah so aus. Er würde mich vermutlich gleich umbringen, dachte ich panisch.

Aber mein Körper reagierte manchmal ohne mich zu fragen. So stand ich auf, nahm ihm ganz pragmatisch die nassen Tücher aus der Hand.   
„Viel zu nass. Wo ist das Bad?“, fuhr ich ihn ruppig an.  
„Zweite Tür, rechts.“, wies er mir den Weg. Seine Stimme klang nicht wie die, die ich kannte. Ich schämte mich so sehr, dass ich viel Zeit im Bad verbrachte, um die Tücher ein wenig auszuwringen und vor allem um mich zu sammeln.  
Es war doch meine Pflicht dem Kind diese Fragen zu stellen, denn es ist doch komisch, dass ein kleiner Junge plötzlich bei Mycroft Holmes wohnt, oder John? So redete ich in Gedanken mit mir selbst, um mich zu rechtfertigen und zu beruhigen.

Langsam ging ich zurück. Bill hustete wieder und als ich ins Zimmer kam, sah ich ihn schwer atmend in Mycrofts Armen liegen. Ich hätte wirklich mit so einem Anblick rechnen müssen, aber mir zog es trotzdem die Beine weg. Zittrig legte ich die Tücher sorgsam über die Heizung. Ich brauchte sehr, sehr viel Zeit dafür.  
„Die müssen regelmäßig nachgefeuchtet werden.“ Meine Stimme war fast ein Flüstern.  
„In Ordnung.“  
Holmes hörte sich wieder kühl und distanziert an und ich vermied es mir das Bild auf dem Bett noch einmal anzusehen, denn es brachte mich durcheinander, ließ mein Herz schmerzen und ich verstand es nicht. Es löste in mir ein Gefühl aus, was ich nicht mochte. Es war, als wenn ich plötzlich entdeckt hätte, wie gut glitschige Regenwürmer schmecken.

„Ich gehe jetzt.“ Damit ging ich schnellen Schrittes zur Tür. Selbstverständlich geschah das Unvermeidliche. Gerade hatte ich die Klinke der Außentür in der Hand, als ich seine Stimme hinter mir hörte.   
„Einen Moment noch, Doktor Watson!“ Es war eindeutig ein Befehl, doch immerhin nicht scharf und herablassend wie sonst.  
Oh je, dachte ich und versuchte ihn mit abweisendem Ausdruck anzusehen und hoffte, er würde meine Angst nicht bemerken. Ein jämmerlicher Gedanke.  
„Können Sie mir einen guten Kinderarzt empfehlen?“  
„Ja, natürlich.“ Ich war erleichtert und lächelte eventuell sogar. Falls ja, fühlte es sich allerdings nicht so an.  
„Ich werde Sie sofort morgen früh anrufen, wenn ich den passenden Arzt gefunden habe.“, versprach ich.  
Mycroft nickte dezent, musterte mich aber weiterhin mit eigenartigem Blick, den ich beim besten Willen nicht zu deuten wusste.  
„Sie sagen es ihm nicht.“ Das war keine Frage, das war eine klare Forderung und ich wurde ein wenig wütend.  
„Nein, das sagte ich Ihnen doch bereits.“, knurrte ich ungehalten und drückte die Klinke nach unten.  
„John …?“ Er hielt mich wieder auf. Seine verfluchte weiche Stimme hielt mich zurück. Und als ich hochsah waren auch sein Gesicht, seine Lippen und der Ausdruck in seinen, sonst so undurchlässigen Augen, weich und warm.  
„Auch wenn es nicht so aussieht, ich bin Ihnen wirklich dankbar.“ Bei diesem Satz klang er fast wie ein normaler Mensch. Nicht überheblich, nicht höhnisch und nicht anmaßend.

Leider lähmte mich seine Verwandlung so, dass ich mich einfach nicht vom Anblick seines Gesichtes losreißen konnte, obwohl mein Magen knurrte und ich versuchte krampfhaft an Sherlock zu denken.  
In diesem Augenblick hasste ich mich wirklich. Indes sah ich einen Mann, dessen Sorge und Liebe für den Jungen mein Herz berührte. Mycroft Holmes brauchte einfach eine Umarmung, schoss es mir zusammenhangslos durch den Kopf.  
Seine warme Hand, die eben noch liebevoll über den Kopf des kleinen Bills gestreichelt hatte, legte sich auf meine linke Wange. Wieder sah mich Mycroft auf diese gedankenvolle, ruhige Art an, die ich nicht an ihm kannte und die ich auch nicht zuordnen konnte.  
Ich wusste nicht, was dieser Mann vor mir tat oder bezweckte. Irgendwie schien er nur mein Gesicht sehr genau zu betrachten, vielleicht aber versuchte er nur der raren körperlichen Berührung nachzufühlen? Schwerfällig schluckte ich und versuchte mein Gesicht abzuwenden, um endlich zu gehen.

Da legte sich die andere Hand auf meine andere Wange und ich wäre am liebsten zu Boden gesunken, denn meine Knie schienen nicht mehr vorhanden zu sein. In mir war eine Mischung aus Furcht und Ergriffenheit. Da war diese Angst vor dem Unbekannten, denn ich konnte Mycroft überhaupt nicht einschätzen. Er könnte mir auch im nächsten Moment einfach das Genick brechen, dachte ich besorgt, denn dazu wäre er vermutlich jederzeit in der Lage.  
Gleichzeitig aber, war da eine Wärme und Zuversicht in mir. Woher die kam, wusste ich nicht. Aber ich blieb stehen und als ich seine Lippen auf meinen spürte, erwiderte ich den Kuss viel zu inständig. Nun kam noch Scham über mein Verlangen dazu und ich hätte am liebsten geweint, weil ich mich nicht mehr wiedererkannte und mich dafür verachtete, was ich tat. Ich war doch der Freund von Sherlock und ich wollte doch ein treuer, liebender Partner sein. Stattdessen ließ ich mich von seinem Bruder küssen und zu allem Überfluss gefiel es mir so gut, dass ich meine Hände an seine Hüften legte und versuchte ihn näher zu mir heran zu ziehen. 

Aber da hatte ich mich in Mycroft geirrt.  
Er machte sich fast erbost los, holte einmal tief Luft und sah mich endlich wieder auf seine typische, herablassende Art an.  
Allerdings verrieten seine feuchten Lippen und der Glanz in seinen Augen, dass er durchaus ähnliches gefühlt haben könnte wie ich.  
„Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt.“, sagte er gedämpft. Dann öffnete er kommentarlos die Tür, schob mich raus und schloss dir Tür leise hinter mir.  
Verdattert stand ich noch ein paar Momente da, dann ging ich erneut zur Bahn, um endlich nach Hause zu fahren.  
Dass ich wiedermal bis tief in meinen Grundfesten erschüttert und verwirrt war, muss ich nicht erwähnen. Wie in Trance fuhr ich nach Hause. Mein Hunger war komplett verschwunden. Dafür war ich nur noch müde und fühlte mich wie betäubt. Zumindest bis ich durch die Haustür der Bakerstreet trat.

„Du musst mit mir schlafen! Jetzt!“  
Das sagte ich tatsächlich zu Sherlock, der auf seinem Sessel hockte, sein Laptop auf den Knien. Langsam und gelangweilt sah er hoch und ich wäre am liebsten wieder zur Tür rausgelaufen, um erneut herein zu kommen und ihm ganz lässig einen Guten Abend zu wünschen.  
„Muss ich das?“, fragte er spöttisch und hob eine Braue.  
„Argh … Sherlock!“ Erst grinste er und ich versuchte weiterhin verzweifelt meine Begierde in den Griff zu bekommen. Plötzlich kniff mein Freund die Augen zusammen und sein folgender, genauer Blick tat mir fast körperlich weh.  
„Wo warst du?“  
„Ich hatte noch einen unerwarteten Hausbesuch. Tut mir leid, ich hätte dich anrufen sollen. Dabei wollte ich doch heute kochen!“, jammerte ich meine sorgfältig zurecht gelegten aber durchaus ernst gemeinten Worte herunter.  
„Du siehst aber müde aus.“, deklarierte Sherlock wieder neckender und stand auf.  
Oh Gott ja, ich war erschöpft! Gleichzeitig aber auch sehr aufgewühlt, wieder hungriger und sexuell erregt. Wenn das mal keine spannende Mischung ist!

Als das Subjekt meiner Begierde nun vor mir stand und als mich seine scharfen Augen erneut aufmerksam musterten, hätte ich mich schon wieder am liebsten in Luft aufgelöst. Mein Gewissen war unterirdisch, ich hatte große Furcht, dass er etwas merken würde. Ich war ängstlich, was dann geschehen würde und ich wollte ihn. Das Verlangen seinen harten Schwanz sofort in mir zu spüren, seine kühle Haut an meiner, seine Zähne in meinem Fleisch und seine erbarmungslosen Hände, die mich in eine Stellung zwangen, war fast übermächtig.  
Vielleicht sah Sherlock all das in meinem Gesicht, vielleicht hatte er einfach nur Lust auf Sex und nur auf mich gewartet, vielleicht tat er mir einen Gefallen (sehr unwahrscheinlich) … wie auch immer. Seine Zunge war plötzlich in meinem Mund. Ich stöhnte auf, überrascht und angetörnt. Ich ließ mich augenblicklich in seine Arme fallen und er zögerte nicht.   
Das war eine Eigenschaft, die ich anbete. Wenn es darauf ankam, war ich sicher, dass Sherlock mich halten würde. Wie immer schob er mich unter heftigen Küssen in die Küche. Mir fiel erst auf wo wir uns befanden, als er plötzlich mit einer schnellen Armbewegung alles vom Küchentisch fegte, was sich darauf befunden hatte. Ich hörte Glas splittern und dann fühlte ich das Holz des Tisches an meiner Wange. Sherlock war über mir, biss mir leicht in den Nacken und zerrte mit seiner linken Hand an meiner Hose herum.  
Ich bekam kaum Luft, geschweige denn, dass ich Worte fand. Was Sherlock tat, wollte ich. Genau so, und trotzdem machte es mir ein wenig Angst, wie immer.  
Endlich hatte er meine Hose unten, seine irgendwie auch. Die große, steife Erektion drückte sich zwischen meine Pobacken und ich stammelte nur vor mich hin: Fick mich! Oh Gott, fick mich endlich!  
Vielleicht dachte ich es auch nur?!  
Und er tat es, auf seine ganz eigene Art. Rücksichtslos, fast lautlos (bis auf das Klatschen seines Beckens an meinem Hintern) und genau wissend wie er etwas tun musste.  
Sein Höhepunkt kam diesmal schnell und ich war augenblicklich enttäuscht. Aber Sherlock forderte mich wortlos, nur mit Blicken und Gesten auf mich herum zu drehen. Dann nahm er meinen Schwanz in den Mund und bearbeitete meine Lust so geschickt, dass ich vielleicht fünf Mal zum tieferen Luftholen kam, bevor ich mich in seine Hand ergoss. Er kniete vor mir und ich sah ihm dabei zu, wie er mein Sperma noch ein wenig über meine Männlichkeit verrieb.  
Schließlich schmunzelte er mich an.  
„Du solltest jetzt etwas essen!“  
„Ja, … ja … sollte ich …“, erwiderte ich schwach und zitternd.

Später lagen wir zusammen in seinem Bett. Wie so oft, lag er auf dem Bauch und hatte das Gesicht von mir abgewandt.  
„Schläfst du schon?“, fragte ich leise?  
„Höre ich mich denn so an?“ war seine Antwort. Dann fragte ich die Frage, die ich ihm nie stellen wollte.   
„Liebst du mich?“ Meine eigene Unsicherheit wurde paradoxerweise immer größer, umso öfter wir miteinander schliefen. Aber es lag auch an Mycroft Holmes, das wusste ich genau. Ich suchte verzweifelt nach einem Rahmen, einer Begrenzung an der ich mich entlang hangeln konnte.  
„John!“, Sherlock klang natürlich vorwurfsvoll.  
„Ich weiß, wir sind ein Paar, wir …“  
„John …“ Sherlock drehte sich zu mir und beugte sich über mich. Da ich im Dunkeln sein Gesicht nicht gut erkennen konnte, ahnte ich nur, dass er mich ansah.  
„Wir wohnen zusammen, wir essen meistens zusammen, wir arbeiten hin und wieder zusammen, wir sind ein gutes Team und wir haben Sex zusammen. Ich weiß nicht, was du wissen möchtest. Ist es nicht das was du willst?“  
Ich hörte den leicht genervten Unterton sehr wohl heraus und verstand ihn sogar. Genau das wollte ich nicht. Mich verhalten wie eine hysterische, unsichere Frau, die dauernd Bestätigung brauchte.  
„Doch. Das wollte ich, das gefällt mir. Aber … aber …“  
„Dann hör auf alles definieren zu wollen. Es ist gut, wie es ist. Seit ich meine Bedürfnisse auslebe, kann ich wirklich leichter denken. Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten aber ich muss Irene und dir dafür in gewisser Weise dankbar sein.“  
„Aber was ist mit Gefühlen, Sherlock?“, fragte ich ihn, nun doch ein wenig verärgert über seinen Egotrip.  
„Hast du das Gefühl, du bist mir egal?“  
„Nein. Es ist nur … es ist … es ….“ Natürlich fiel mir in diesem Moment nicht der richtige Ausdruck ein.  
„Dann weiß ich nicht wo dein Problem ist, John. Mach es bitte nicht komplizierter als es ist.“

Damit drehte er sich wieder auf den Bauch und von mir weg. Ich konnte seine Distanz und seine emotionale Kälte fast mit den Händen greifen. Ich sagte nichts mehr. So war er. Das war Sherlock Holmes wie er leibt und lebt.  
Vielleicht bekam ich von ihm schon das höchste an Gefühlen zu dem er imstande war? Ich gestand mir ein, dass ich mir immer mehr erhofft hatte. Mehr als Sex. Aber Sherlock Holmes war vielleicht ein Mensch, der zu nichts anderem in der Lage war. Und ich hätte das wissen müssen. Ich scheiterte eher an meinen eigenen Erwartungen, erkannte ich. Und diese Erkenntnis machte mich traurig aber auch irgendwie ruhiger. Es lag nicht an ihm, sondern allein an mir.

Immerhin war ich diesem fantastischen Mann so nah wie sonst niemand. Selbst eine gerissene Frau wie Irene Adler war nicht an ihn heran gekommen. Aber mich hatte er in sein Leben und jetzt sogar in sein Bett gelassen. Ich durfte neben ihm liegen und er bemühte sich auf seine Art mich zufrieden zu stellen.  
Ich sollte dankbar sein und trotzdem …  
In mir gab es weiterhin diesen leeren Platz, der sich nicht damit abfinden wollte leer zu bleiben.


	6. Chapter 6

Am nächsten Morgen in der Praxis suchte ich für Mycroft Holmes einen passenden Kinderarzt. Ich schickte ihm die Adresse per SMS, weil ich jeden weiteren Gedanken an ihn vermeiden und erst recht nicht mit ihm sprechen wollte.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und er rief mich an. Ich zögerte, nahm aber schließlich ab.  
„Sie wollten mich anrufen, John!“, hörte ich seine gleichmütige Stimme.  
„Haben Sie denn meine SMS nicht bekommen?“, fragte ich patzig zurück.  
„Doch. Bill hat gleich einen Termin bei Doktor Swan. Ich werde selbst mit ihm hingehen.“  
„Gut.“, unterbrach ich ihn und hoffte, er würde nun verärgert über meine Unfreundlichkeit auflegen.  
„Ich wollte Ihnen danken.“  
„Das haben Sie hiermit.“, antwortete ich eilig.  
„Gehen Sie mit mir essen. Sehen Sie meine Einladung als Entschädigung für gestern Abend an und sagen sie nicht nein, John Watson!“  
Mir fehlten die Worte. Wie konnte mich Mycroft Holmes mit einer Drohung zum Essen einladen, wo ich doch mit seinem Bruder zusammen war? Da fiel mir ein, dass er das ja vermutlich gar nicht wusste und auch um Himmels willen nicht erfahren durfte.  
„Ähm …“, stammelte ich sehr unglücklich. Am anderen Ende blieb es still und in meinen Gedanken sah ich ihn, wie er mich mit dieser beherrschenden, erhabenen Art ansah, nach dem Motto: letztlich machst du sowieso, was ich will. Er hatte recht.  
Ich schluckte nervös und antwortete zu meiner eigenen Überraschung.  
„Gut.“  
„Fein. Ich hole sie 18 Uhr an ihrem Arbeitsplatz ab.“ Damit legte er einfach auf.

„Jesus …“, murmelte ich und fühlte eine heftige Hysterie in mir aufsteigen. Mycroft Holmes baggerte mich an? Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Aber tat er das wirklich oder wollte ich mir das einbilden? Hatte er einfach nur das merkwürdige Bedürfnis Dankbarkeit zu zeigen oder wollte er mein Schweigen erkaufen, indem er mich in seine Machenschaften mit hinein zog? War es ihm so wichtig, dass Sherlock nichts von Bill erfuhr? Wenn ja, warum verdammt?  
Manipulierte mich Mycroft und ich merkte es mal wieder nicht. Sehr gut möglich, John! Mehr als nur möglich.  
Natürlich könnte ich ihm sagen: Hey, ich bin übrigens mit Sherlock zusammen. Na ja, zumindest ficken wir regelmäßig, auf der Gefühlseben hapert es noch hier und da.  
Ja, vielleicht sollte ich Mycroft das sagen und sehen, was dann passiert. Aber irgendwie war mir äußerst unwohl bei diesem Gedanke. Wieder hatte ich das Gefühl um eine schreckliche Wahrheit drum herum zu stolpern, ohne sie zu erkennen.  
Und wenn dieser Mann wirklich ein romantisches Interesse an mir hatte? Konnte das sein? Immerhin hat er mich schon mal geküsst. Und warum fand ich es nicht abstoßend? Warum ließ ich es zu, wo ich Sherlock doch liebte?   
„Verdammt, John! Das ist Mycroft Holmes!“, sagte ich mir laut, weil ich plötzlich Angst vor meinen eigenen Gedanken hatte.  
Pech gehabt, ich hatte ihm zugesagt und würde seine Manipulation über mich ergehen lassen müssen. Tief in mir allerdings, wusste ich, dass ich ihm unrecht tat.

Mein Herz schlug peinlich schnell, als ich punkt 18 Uhr das Gebäude verließ. Wie ich vermutet hatte, wartete ein schwarzes Auto auf mich und ich versuchte bei dessen Anblick Ärger zu empfinden.   
Geh nach Hause zu Sherlock, John! Sagte ich mir noch einmal.   
Vor einer halben Stunde noch, hatte ich versucht meinen Freund anzurufen. Ich hätte eine unwichtige Frage gestellt, die sich auf die vorrätige Milch bezogen hätte, doch Sherlock ging nicht an sein Telefon. Es war mein erbärmlicher Versuch mich selbst zu retten. Hätte ich Sherlocks Stimme gehört, hätte ich die Praxis vielleicht eher verlassen. Rechtzeitig genug, um Mycroft zu entkommen.   
Aber mein Partner ließ mich ganz unbewusst im Stich und ich sah mich sehenden Auges in ein offenes Messer laufen oder eher in das Auto, dessen Tür sich wie von Geisterhand öffnete.

„John …“, sagte Mycroft Holmes und klang doch tatsächlich fast erfreut. Meine Brauen hoben sich ganz von allein und ich nickte mit einem zwanghaft angedeutetem Lächeln.  
„Ich hoffe, sie mögen italienisch?“, fragte er und irgendwie kam mir eine banale Konversation mit diesem Mann total albern vor.  
„Sicher.“  
Meine Stimme klang matt und ich räusperte mich, denn ich wollte ihm von Sherlock erzählen, auch wenn ich befürchten musste, dass er mich aus dem fahrenden Wagen werfen würde.  
„Sie hatten übrigens recht mit Ihrer Diagnose.“, kam er mir zuvor.  
„Bill hat Pseudokrupp und es ist soweit alles in Ordnung mit ihm.“  
„Das freut mich … ich meine, es freut mich nicht für den Kleinen. Aber ich meine, ich wollte sagen … es ist nichts Schlimmes und darüber freue ich mich … nein, das ist …“  
„Seien Sie besser still!“, befahl er leise aber nachdrücklich und ich gab ihm recht. Mein Rumgestotter war nicht tragbar.

„Was macht Sherlock?“, forderte er nach einer Weile zu wissen.  
Ah ja, ich war ja heimlicher Informant. Das hatte ich doch fast vergessen.   
„Ihm geht es gut. Er ist an einem Fall dran und ich denke, die Beschäftigung tut ihm gut und lenkt ihn ab.“, antwortete ich schnell und hätte am liebsten angefügt, dass Sherlock vielleicht auch der Sex mit mir zufrieden machte und ihn von Ms Adler und allem, was geschehen war, ablenkte.  
Doch war dem so? Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl mein Freund dachte noch nicht mal mehr an Irene Adler. Ob sie nun lebendig oder tot war, spielte wohl für ihn keine Rolle.  
Ich spürte Mycrofts scharfen Blick und wagte es nicht ihm direkt zu begegnen.  
„Wirklich?“   
Hatte ich geglaubt, ich könnte ihm etwas vormachen? Nein. Aber ich war stur genug, um es weiterhin zu versuchen.  
„Ja. Er ist in Ordnung.“  
„Sie auch?“  
„Was soll die Frage?“ Er wurde mir noch unheimlicher als so schon und nun sah ich ihn doch an. Sein Gesicht wurde hin und wieder von der Straßen und Häuserbeleuchtung erhellt, an der wir vorbei fuhren. Die Mimik war ausdruckslos, kontrolliert und distanziert, wie oft. Aber seine Augen schienen tief in mich zu dringen. Das bildete ich mir sicher ein.  
„Sie machen einen nervösen Eindruck, Doktor Watson.“  
Ich lachte und es klang genau so hysterisch, wie ich mich fühlte. Natürlich war ich nervös. Mister Holmes missbrauchte mich als Spitzel, hatte mir ein Geheimnis aufgebürdet, das ich gar nicht wissen wollte, machte mich zu einem Mitwisser und hatte mich verdammt nochmal geküsst.   
Und ich hatte es zugelassen …  
Mein Seufzen klang echt und als ich ihm gerade den Vorwurf machen wollte mich zu manipulieren und zu benutzen, hielt das Auto.

Es war ein kleines, nettes und vermutlich ziemlich teures Restaurant in das wir gingen. Offenbar war Mycroft bekannt, denn ein Angestellter führte uns sehr höflich und unaufdringlich zu einem kleinen Tisch. Ich fühlte mich unwohl aber auch gleichzeitig geehrt.   
„Hören Sie zu, John …“, begann Mycroft, nachdem wir Essen bestellt hatten. Ich versuchte mich betont lässig zurückzulehnen, dabei klopfte mein Herz plötzlich wie verrückt.  
„Sie sind ein respektabler Arzt, ein guter Mensch und ich vertraue Ihnen. Wenn dem nicht so wäre, dann wären Sie schon längst nicht mehr in der Nähe meines kleinen Bruders. Sie tun ihm gut und ich weiß, ich kann mich auf Sie verlassen, wenn es um ihn geht. Ich möchte nichts anderes, als das es ihm gut geht und dass er so wenig Dummheiten machte, wie es geht. Sie helfen mir dabei und dafür bin ich Ihnen mehr als dankbar.  
Wie dem auch sei ….“  
An dieser Stelle brach Mycroft Holmes seine prätentiöse Rede ab, faltete die Hände und schaute nachdenklich auf seine Finger.  
„Sie haben nun zufällig etwas herausgefunden, was weder Sie noch Sherlock etwas angeht. Mein Bruder interessiert sich sowieso nicht für meine Belange und Sie sollten das auch nicht tun. Ich weiß ihre Hilfe zu schätzen, aber jetzt sollten sie Bill wieder vergessen … Er …“  
Wieder schwieg er und ich setzte ganz unwillkürlich seinen Satz in Gedanken fort …  
‚Er … gehört mir!‘  
Und erneut tappte ich im Rande einer Erkenntnis, die mich merkwürdig beklommen machte.  
„Sie denken, dass ich Sherlock ähnlich bin. Das mag vielleicht für unsere Anlage zutreffen, nicht aber für alles, John. Unsere Bedürfnisse ähneln sich nicht im Geringsten. Und wenn doch, so verbietet unser Anspruch jede Annäherung. (Ich verstand nicht genau was er meinte, musste jedoch unerwartet, fast zwanghaft daran denken, wie Sherlock mich von hinten nahm.)  
Den Jungen Bill habe ich zufällig letztes Jahr im Rahmen einer Benefizveranstaltung kennengelernt und nun ja … habe ihn adoptiert. Ja, er hat mich sehr an Sherlock erinnert. Das ist Ihnen aufgefallen, wie ich bemerkt habe. Er ist ein außergewöhnlich kluges Kind und verdient es gefördert zu werden. Ich sehe mich dazu in der Lage, habe alle Mittel und Möglichkeiten. Mehr gibt es darüber nicht zu sagen.“  
Erneut schwieg Mycroft und ich verstand etwas Entscheidendes.  
„Sie hatten Sehnsucht nach Familie.“, sagte ich ruhig und sah, dass ich recht hatte. Holmes zuckte nur leicht die Schultern.  
„Es ist nichts Schlimmes daran, Mister Holmes, sich Familie zu wünschen. Ich weiß, dass Sherlock immer seine Distanz wahrt (oh, wie ich das wusste!) und im Grunde keinen besonders guten Bruder abgibt. (Himmel, was redete ich da? War das meine Loyalität gegenüber Sherlock? Aber es war die Wahrheit!)  
Ihr Bedürfnis nach Nähe kann ich sehr gut verstehen, denn ich und Sherlock …“  
„Na nun übertreiben Sie mal nicht, John!“, unterbrach mich Mycroft. Zu meinem Glück, denn ich wollte ihm doch tatsächlich gerade von meiner Beziehung mit seinem kleinen Bruder erzählen.

Man brachte unser Essen und irgendwie war Mycroft nun gelöster und wir sprachen nicht mehr über dieses heikle Thema. Allerdings erzählte er mir ausführlich von dem Arztbesuch des Kleinen und von seiner Schwierigkeit eine passende Schule und Betreuung für Bill zu finden.  
Amüsiert lächelte ich in mich hinein und als mein Telefon klingelte, fuhr ich zusammen. Mist, ich hatte vergessen Sherlock auf den Anrufbeantworter zu sprechen und zu sagen, dass ich mit der neuen Kollegin zum Essen verabredet war. Ich hatte vergessen zu lügen!  
Hektisch meldete ich mich, sah flehend zu Mycroft und erntete ein süffisantes Lächeln.  
„Wo bist du?“, hörte ich Sherlocks Stimme. Er klang verärgert und ungeduldig.  
„Sherlock … ähm … Gott, es tut mir leid. Ich hatte vergessen dir zu sagen, dass ich einer Kollegin versprochen hatte mit ihr essen zu gehen. Sie … (ich flüsterte) … sie hat gerade Beziehungsprobleme und hat ein wenig Gesprächsbedarf.“  
Ich spürte wie ich rot wurde und zu schwitzen begann und vermied es zu Mycroft zu sehen.  
„Hm …“  
„In der Gefriertruhe ist noch …“  
„Beeil dich!“, unterbrach er mich und schon legte er auf.  
Er war böse auf mich. Sehr sogar. Plötzlich hatte ich ein sehr, sehr schlechtes Gefühl (ging das überhaupt noch?) und wäre am liebsten gegangen.  
„Sie lügen Sherlock an? Sehr ungeschickt übrigens. Er wird es merken.“  
„Ja danke, diesen Kommentar habe ich gebraucht. Sollte ich ihm sagen, dass ich mit seinem großen Bruder am Tisch sitze und über einen kleinen Jungen und dessen Wohlbefinden plaudere?“, giftete ich in Mycrofts Grinsen.  
Auf meine fragende Anfeindung nahm er gar keinen Bezug, gab mir stattdessen einen Rat.  
„Sagen Sie ihm wenigstens, Sie wären mit ihrer Kollegin im Sunrise gewesen, denn dieses Lokal hier würde sich weder ihre Kollegin noch Sie leisten können. Nicht mal, wenn sie ihr Geld zusammen legen würden. Außerdem ist das Sunrise gleich zwei Straßen neben ihrer Praxis und wäre eine logischere Wahl.“  
Tief holte ich Luft. Mir war der Appetit vergangen. Warum genau saß ich hier?

„Mister Holmes …“ ich schob meinen Teller weg, legte so viel Nachdruck in meine Stimme, wie es mir möglich war und versuchte meine Augen selbstbewusst in seine zu bohren.  
„Warum eigentlich lassen Sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe? Ich habe versprochen nichts von Bill zu sagen. Daran werde ich mich halten. Wenn Sherlock es selbst heraus findet, ist es nicht mein Problem. Ich habe meine Pflicht getan, habe sie unterrichtet, wie es Ihrem Bruder geht, nach den Ereignissen mit dieser ... dieser, DER Frau. Ich habe ihre Sorge verstanden und mich deshalb bereit erklärt. Ich nehme weiterhin ihre Dankbarkeit zur Kenntnis, auch wenn ich sie beängstigend und überflüssig finde.  
Sie müssen mich weder einladen, noch sonst wie beeindrucken.  
Entweder äußern sie nun ganz offen, was sie wirklich wollen oder ich werde jetzt einfach aufstehen und gehen.“  
Ich war stolz auf mich!  
Dass ich gut war, sah ich in Mycrofts Gesicht, denn dessen Brauen waren ganz nach oben gezogen. Er war beeindruckt. Ein wenig zumindest. Gut, kurz. Denn nun lächelte er. Aber immerhin war sein Lächeln nicht zynisch, sondern eher liebevoll und nachsichtig.   
„Respekt, John. Haben Sie keine Angst, dass ich sie jetzt umbringen lasse?“, fragte er sanft und ich musste gegen meinen Willen leise lachen.

„Kommen Sie mit zu mir.“, sagte mein Gegenüber plötzlich. Sehr leise und todernst. Überrumpelt starrte ich ihn an.  
„Ist was mit Bill?“, fragte ich die dämlichste Frage aller Zeiten, denn ich wusste genau was er meinte.  
„Nicht in mein Haus. Das neue Kindermädchen passt auf den Kleinen auf. Ich habe unweit von hier eine kleine Wohnung.“ Seine Stimme war tiefer und ein wenig kratziger geworden. Begehren saß mir plötzlich im Hals.  
Weiter erläuterte er seine Forderung nicht und ich schluckte nervös.   
„Wozu?“, fragte ich dumpf und das unerwartete Gewicht seiner warmen Hand auf meiner kalten, machte mich zusätzlich unruhig. Mycroft taxierte mich. Sein Blick war eine Mischung aus Macht, Flehen, Selbstverachtung und Überwindung. Ganz unerwartet fühlte ich mich als etwas ganz Besonderes und vielleicht sah er das in meinen Augen oder ich sendete derartige nonverbale Signale aus. Jedenfalls ließ die Spannung zwischen uns nach. Mycroft ließ meine Hand los, lehnte sich zurück, lächelte triumphierend und winkte dem Kellner.  
Hatte ich ja gesagt? Ich erinnerte mich nicht.   
Aber nein hatte ich wohl auch nicht gesagt, oder?

Wir liefen zu Fuß durch zwei Straßen. Seine kleine Wohnung lag im ersten Stock eines unauffälligen Hauses. Sie war, soweit ich das sehen konnte, nicht übertrieben luxuriös, sondern eher praktisch eingerichtet und ich versuchte zu verstehen, warum jemand eine Wohnung hatte, wo er doch ganz allein (zumindest bis vor kurzem) in einem großen Stadthaus wohnte.  
Wir sprachen nicht mehr. Wozu auch? Mit irgendwas hatte ich meine Zustimmung gegeben und stand nun in einer fremden Wohnung mit einem Mann, den ich unerträglich fand und denn ich aus Loyalität verabscheuen sollte.  
Nur konnte ich gerade weder meine Abscheu aufrecht erhalten, noch meine Ergebenheit gegenüber Sherlock benutzen, als er einen Schritt auf mich zumachte.  
Er berührte mich nicht. Mycroft stand nur vor mir. Seine Arme hingen bewegungslos herab. Wir standen noch im leeren Flur, der mehr schlecht als recht von einer einzelnen Lampe beleuchtet wurde. Ich sah, was der Mann vor mir brauchte. Aber ich konnte es nicht mit dem Bild zusammen bringen, das ich sonst von ihm hatte. Sein Gesicht war entspannt und seine Augen waren ruhig auf meine gerichtet. Im Gegensatz dazu standen meine Nervosität, mein Fluchtreflex und mein schlechtes Gewissen.  
Aber da war noch mehr. Ich hatte das starke Bedürfnis ihm zu geben, was er wollte. Dabei standen nicht die sexuelle Gier und die Leidenschaft im Vordergrund, die ich verspürte, wenn Sherlock vor mir stand. 

Vorsichtig griff ich nach seiner Hand. Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich minimal. Vielleicht hätte es ein anderer nicht bemerkt. Aber ich, der geübt war, weil ich keine, der raren, emotionalen Regungen in Sherlocks Gesicht verpassen wollte, merkte, wie eine Art Erleichterung in seinen Blick kam.  
Meine Hand strich über seinen Arm nach oben, bis sie sein Gesicht erreichte. Der das tat, war ein anderer John. Nicht der, der mit Sherlock schlief. Andererseits war da etwas an Mycroft, was Sherlock so ähnlich war, dass ich nicht widerstehen konnte.  
Als meine Hand an seiner Wange lag, legte er seine Hand gegen meine, drückte sein Gesicht in meine Hand und schloss die Augen.  
Mir blieb die Luft weg. Meine Stirn tat weh, weil ich so angestrengt meine Brauen zusammenschob, um zu verstehen was ich wahrnahm.  
War es das was dieser Mann, der vielleicht mächtigste und gefährlichste im ganzen Land von mir wollte? Ein wenig menschliche Wärme, körperliche Zuwendung? Hatte er deswegen den kleinen Jungen zu sich genommen? Ging er deshalb auf so liebevolle Art mit ihm um. Waren DAS die Bedürfnisse, die er meinte? Wenn ja, dann hatte Mycroft recht, denn das unterschied ihn wirklich von seinem Bruder.  
Wieder wurde es in meiner Herzgegend warm und endlich erkannte ich es als Ergriffenheit und überraschte Verwunderung. Mich überfiel nicht dieses schlagartige Verlangen, wie Sherlock es aus mir herausholen konnte, allein mit einem schelmischen Zwinkern.  
Aber auch bei Mycroft Holmes reagierte mein Körper unweigerlich und ohne meine Einstimmung.

Als er meine Handfläche zu küssen begann, war ich kurz davor aus der Wohnung zu flüchten. Ich hatte große Angst. Davor Sherlock zu verlieren, davor Mycroft mit meiner Zurückweisung zu verletzen. Ach, eigentlich vor allem und jeden. In diesem Moment kam ich mir klein und unbedeutend vor. Er schien es zu spüren denn er nahm umgehend meine Hand und zog mich hinter sich her in ein Zimmer.  
Auch das war eingerichtet als würde hier jemand wohnen. Oder wohnen sollen. Eine Erkenntnis streifte mich. Die verlor sich jedoch, als mich Mycroft zu sich auf das breite Sofa zog.  
Sein Gesicht war nah an meinem, doch er küsste mich nicht.  
„Sagen Sie nicht nein, John.“ Es war eine eindeutige Bitte und mir war es ob der Ungewöhnlichkeit nicht möglich abzulehnen. Schlimmer, ich küsste ihn schließlich sogar. Und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er nur darauf gewartet hatte.  
Es war völlig anders als Sherlock zu küssen. Diese überbordende Aufregung, die hastige Grobheit und die technische Genauigkeit gab es nicht. Mycroft kommandierte mich erstaunlicherweise nicht herum, wie es sein Bruder tat. Im Gegenteil.  
Er war in meinen Armen weich, nachgiebig und tat alles mit einer langsamen, genießerischen Gründlichkeit, die mich ganz zappelig machte und die von einer ausgeprägten sinnlichen Wahrnehmung zeugte.  
Bei jedem Kuss, jeder Berührung sah er mich prüfend an. Wie um zu sehen, ob ich es mochte. Ich dichtete ihm anfangs Unsicherheit an, doch auch da irrte ich mich. Mycroft wusste genau was er tat. Er tat nichts zum ersten Mal und diese Erkenntnis enttäuschte mich fast ein wenig.  
Ich verstand aber schnell, dass er so war, weil er sicher sein wollte, dass es mir gefiel, dass er das Richtige tat. Mycroft wollte aber auch die Kontrolle über die Situation und mich. In der Hinsicht unterschied er sich nicht von seinem Bruder. Aber er tat es auf eine ganz andere Art. Seine Berührungen, seine Küsse und alles was er tat, waren an Subtilität kaum zu überbieten. Stattdessen hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich ihn auszog, dass ich ihn küsste, bis er leise keuchte. Hatte ich seine Männlichkeit im Mund, glaubte ich fast, dass er meine Haut berührte, bis sie glühte.   
Als ich schließlich auf ihm lag (ich weiß nicht, wie er das geschafft hatte!), war ich mir lächerlicherweise sicher Mycroft besiegt zu haben. Dabei war es kein Kampf gewesen. Mein Körper hatte sich seiner Gemächlichkeit angepasst und so bewegte ich mich langsam und sorgfältig auf ihm. Auch Mycroft atmete nicht durch den Mund und ich fragte mich, ob die Brüder wusste, wie ähnlich sie sich in dieser Situation waren.  
Nur gelegentlich hörte ich sein genussvolles, tiefes „Hmmmmm….“. Nur dann, wenn ich mein Keuchen ein wenig regulieren konnte. Seltsamerweise wollte ich es auskosten, denn die Lust trieb mich nicht so erbarmungslos an, wie sonst. Sondern ein warmes Gefühl hielt mich auf und wollte, dass die Vereinigung und die warme Nähe ewig dauerte. Ein Vergleich huschte durch meine Gedanken. Ich lag an einem kalten Winterabend in eine warme Decke eingekuschelt vor einem knisterndem Kamin. Ich fühlte mich liebend und zu meiner Überraschung wiedergeliebt.   
Völlig paradox, denn wir hatten nur Sex und trotzdem …   
Ich versuchte an Sherlock zu denken, aber es gelang mir kaum. Letztlich forderte die Physik ihren Tribut und ich keuchte Mycroft meine Ekstase ins Ohr, ohne mich dafür nur im Mindesten zu schämen. Jeder Versuch es aufzuhalten schlug sowieso fehl, ich verlor mich in dem kuschligen Gefühl und lag noch lange auf ihm.   
Im Gegensatz zu Sherlock wollte er weder sofort aufstehen, noch verweigerte er mir die Zärtlichkeit seinen Nacken zu küssen. Seine grenzenlose Geduld musste ich einfach bewundern und ich begriff, dass das einer der Gründe war warum Sherlock vermutlich noch heil unter den Lebenden weilte.  
Allein dafür musste ich Mycroft Holmes einfach mögen.

Und als ich schließlich doch aufstand, raste ein Gedanke auf mich zu, der mich taumeln ließ. Hatte ich bisher geglaubt, dass ich Sherlock liebte, verstand ich plötzlich genau, dass ich meinen Freund begehrte. Ich wollte ihn besitzen, wichtig für ihn sein, ich wollte Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit, seine Zuwendung und seine körperliche Begierde. Wenn ich an Liebe dachte, dann waren es die Momente, in denen ich die menschliche Seite an Mycroft gesehen und gespürt hatte. Die Augenblicke, in denen ich seine Zuneigung zu dem Jungen sah und empfand, in denen er die Sorge um Sherlock nicht herunterspielte oder verheimlichte (auch wenn dabei natürlich seine Kontrollsucht eine große Rolle spielte). Hatte ich mich in ihn verliebt, musste ich mich fragen. Hatte ich? War das möglich?  
War es.  
Als ich angezogen war, zog er mich wieder aufs Bett. Er war noch nackt und würde vermutlich noch lange nach mir in dieser merkwürdigen Wohnung sein.  
„Lass es nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, John.“  
Seine Stimme war eine Mischung aus liebevoller Bitte und seinem üblichen, selbstgefälligen Anspruch.  
„Aber was ist mit Sherlock?“  
„Was soll mit ihm sein?“ Kälte schlich sich in seine Stimme und in seine Augen.  
Ich stand besser auf, denn diesen Mycroft mochte ich jetzt nicht sehen.  
„Wenn du nicht erwartest, dass ich springe, wenn du rufst, sehen wir uns wieder.“  
War ich verrückt?  
Ohne ihn nochmal anzusehen ging ich. Er rief mir nichts nach und ich trat in die kalte Nacht.


	7. Chapter 7

Ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit lag Sherlock im Bett als ich kam. Es war gerade 23 Uhr und das mulmige Gefühl war augenblicklich wieder da. Nein, sind wir ehrlich: es war nie fort!  
Leise zog ich mich aus, schlüpfte in meinen Schlafanzug und kroch zu Sherlock unter die Decke.  
Er bewegte sich nicht und ich betete, dass er wirklich schon schlief. Ob es tatsächlich so war, würde ich nie erfahren. Ich lag noch lange wach, machte mir schwere Vorwürfe, gestand mir ein mich schlecht und gleichzeitig gut zu fühlen und war kurz davor Sherlock zu wecken und ihm alles zu beichten, schlief aber dann doch ein.

Ich erwachte als ich eine Hand unter meinem Bauch fühlte. Es war Sherlock, der mein Becken leicht anhob. Es war noch nicht mal richtig hell draußen aber Sherlocks harter Schwanz an meiner Rückseite war sehr eindeutig.   
„Sherlock, was ist …“, nuschelte ich verschlafen.  
„Ssssssch!“, befahl er mir sanft und hielt mir leicht den Mund zu als er sich auf mich legte, nachdem er meine Schlafanzughose ein wenig runter geschoben hatte. Gerade so viel, dass seine harte Männlichkeit den Eingang finden konnte, in die sie sich nun gnadenlos drängte.  
Ich holte stoßweise und schlagartig erregt Luft. Mein Körper schob sich Sherlock entgegen. Das Bedürfnis ihn in mir zu spüren machte mein Gehirn weich und ich keuchte in seine Hand.  
Schließlich war er tief in mir und begann sich zu bewegen. Mein Stöhnen wurde lauter und mein Freund war kraftvoll wie nie. Sein Unterleib klatschte an meinen nackten Po und ich krallte meine Hände in einer Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust ins Laken.  
Wie schon so oft, kam ich nur davon zum Höhepunkt, indem mein Schwanz über die Unterlage rieb. Sherlocks schneller Atem auf meinem Rücken sagte mir, dass auch er den Gipfel erklommen hatte. Keine Sekunde später verließ er meinen Körper und ging ins Bad. Wir hatten es schnell, hart und wortlos getrieben. Erschöpft schlief ich wohl wieder ein. Als mein Handy mich wach klingelte, war Sherlock schon wieder unterwegs. Die Stelle im Bett neben mir war schon längst kalt.

Jetzt erst löschte ich Mycrofts SMS und flehte, dass Sherlock mir nicht auf diese kindische Weise hinterher spionierte. Ich musste das auf die Reihe bekommen, nur wie?  
Weder wollte ich Sherlock verlieren, noch seinen Bruder zurückweisen. Ich hätte es gern vereinbart, die beiden zusammengebracht, doch das war eine so absurd illusorische und idealistische Vorstellung, dass ich höhnisch vor mich hinlachte. Aber was sollte aus diesem Dreieck werden? Was war mit mir?  
Gut, ich konnte mich nicht über fehlende Aufmerksamkeit beschweren. Vielleicht war ich sogar eine Art Sieger? Ich brauchte Zeit, Zeit zum Nachdenken.  
Ich würde nochmal mit Sherlock über den Stand unserer Beziehung sprechen müssen und ich würde mich nicht bei Mycroft melden.  
Abwarten und Tee trinken, sagte ich mir und spürte genau, dass das der falsche Weg war.  
Mycroft meldete sich in den folgenden Tagen nicht, was mir auch nicht passte, aber ich hielt die Füße still.

Sherlock liebte mich weiterhin mit dieser nachdrücklichen und wortlosen Selbstverständlichkeit, die mir zwar gefiel, mich aber ratlos machte. Bis auf unsere „Bettspiele“ hatte sich nichts an unserer Beziehung geändert. Inzwischen war mein Freund in seinem Fall weiter gekommen und nun hatte ich auch recht viel zu tun. Alles bewegte sich auf einem bekannten Level und ich wurde wieder ein wenig ruhiger. Man könnte sagen, fast alles war wie immer.

 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Schließlich schrieb Mycroft Holmes eine SMS an John Watson mit der Bitte um ein Treffen in seiner Wohnung. Er nannte die Uhrzeit und fügte vorsichtshalber die Adresse noch einmal an. Er ahnte, dass es ein Fehler war, konnte jedoch schon nicht mehr widerstehen. Schon den ganzen Tag hatte er versucht den Arzt anzurufen, doch der ging nicht ans Telefon. Auf die Mailbox wollte er nicht sprechen aber das Bedürfnis John zu sehen brachte ihn inzwischen fast um den Verstand.  
Wenn John Watson gewusst hätte, wie sich die Wahrheit verhielt, hätte er vielleicht seine Pistole benutzt.   
So aber las die SMS eine andere Person. Sherlock, hatte sich unauffällig Johns Handy bemächtig. Seitdem suchte der Arzt auffällig panisch und kopflos danach.

„Großer Fehler, Bruder.“, sagte Sherlock leise zu sich selbst, als er die SMS schnell löschte. Einen Versuch war es wert. Er würde zum angegebenen Zeitpunkt an diesem Ort auftauchen, den er sehr gut kannte. Immerhin war das seine erste Wohnung in London gewesen. Mycroft hatte sie also nicht verkauft, wie er ihm damals versichert hatte. Etwa aus Sentimentalität?   
Natürlich war Sherlock nicht entgangen, das mit John etwas nicht stimmte. Dass ausgerechnet sein eigener Bruder dahinter steckte, überraschte ihn dann doch. Erst dachte er an die übliche Überwachungsintrige. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass John als unfreiwilliger Agent fungierte und immerhin war da noch Mycrofts Lüge über das Zeugenschutzprogramm Ms. Adlers.

Dass es anders war, roch er an dem Abend, als John so spät nach Hause kam. Der Arzt roch nach Sex und einem sehr teuren Rasierwasser, was nur ein Mensch benutzte den Sherlock kannte. Mycroft! Es wäre schon ein großer Zufall gewesen, wenn John ausgerechnet einen vermögenden Mann mit Geschmack getroffen hätte, der dieses Rasierwasser benutzte und dann noch mit ihm geschlafen hätte. Ausschlaggebend aber war ein früherer Anruf bei Mycroft.  
Sherlock wusste selbstverständlich, dass sich Mycroft seine üblichen und völlig übertriebenen Sorgen machte, weil Ms Adler angeblich gestorben war und hatte deshalb John auf ihn angesetzt. Unter diesem Vorwand rief Sherlock an.

„Ich denke, John hat dir inzwischen gesagt, dass mit mir alles in Ordnung ist. Du kannst ihn jetzt entlassen, ich brauche ihn und vor allem seine Konzentration in einem Fall.“  
„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest, Sherlock.“  
„Doch, da bin ich mir sicher. John ist überfordert.“  
„Willst du mir damit sagen, er schläft schlecht, weil er mir Bericht erstatten muss, ob du Dummheiten machst?“ Mycroft klang zynisch und ungehalten. Wie immer, wenn er mit Sherlock zu tun hatte, lagen seine Nerven empfindlich offen.  
„Woher soll ich wissen wie John schläft?“ Sofort war er alarmiert. Wusste Mycroft etwas? Warum hatte er ausgerechnet diese Worte benutzt? Hatte sein Bruder etwa einen Verdacht, dass zwischen John und ihm mehr lief?   
„Das war nur so dahin gesagt. Beruhig dich! Und jetzt lass mich mit deinen Verdächtigungen in Ruhe, ich habe wichtige Dinge zu tun.“  
Mycroft legte auf und Sherlock sah nachdenklich sein Handy an. Irgendwas stimmte da nicht.  
Dann passierte die Sache mit John. John, der so sehr eine Beziehung mit Sherlock wollte und nun nach fremdem Mann roch. Na ja, von fremd konnte man an der Stelle nicht sprechen, dachte Sherlock aufgebracht, als er am Abend auf das Haus zulief, in dem vermutlich sein eigener Bruder seinen Freund John Watson erwartete.  
Trotz aller Technik und jahrelanger Übung war Sherlock wütend. Sehr sogar. Nach so vielen Jahren verstand er endlich ein paar grundsätzliche Dinge, versuchte die Fehler zu beheben und hatte in John jemand gefunden, der ihn so ertrug wie er war, da funkte ihm der eigene Bruder dazwischen. Dabei hätte er all das schon vor Jahren verhindern können, was Sherlock nun erst so viel später umständlich verstehen und schmerzhaft lernen musste.  
Oh ja, er war zornig, fast rasend. Wieder einmal versuchte ihm Mycroft etwas wegzunehmen, etwas vorzuenthalten was doch so wertvoll und nützlich für ihn war. Diesmal jedoch, würde Sherlock nicht klein beigeben. Er war keine 16 mehr, nicht mehr unerfahren und unsicher.   
Und er war extrem aufgebracht.

Im Hausflur schlich er bis zur Tür und lauschte. Es war still und sein Klopfen hallte im Flur ziemlich laut wieder. Sherlock hörte es kaum, denn sein eigenes Herz schlug laut und böse.  
Sein Bruder öffnete die Tür. Und so wie er aussah, hatte er ihn das letzte Mal vielleicht vor 20 Jahren gesehen. Die Hosenträger seiner Hose hingen links und rechts nach unten. Er trug weder Jacke noch Weste. Nur sein weißes Hemd war zerknittert und die ersten zwei Knöpfe standen offen. Irgendwie sah er aus als hätte er eben geschlafen. Sein Gesicht wirkte entspannt und seltsam vorfreudig. Allerdings änderte sich seine Miene schlagartig, als er Sherlock erkannte, der ihn grob zur Seite drängte und in die Wohnung lief.  
„Aha, hier also verführst du den einzigen Mensch der mir wichtig ist.“ Es klang, als spräche Sherlock mit sich selbst. Seine Stimme war eiskalt und drohend. Dabei sah er sich in der Wohnung um, ob John auch schon hier war.

„Was willst du hier?“ Mycroft schien sich endlich gefasst zu haben und baute sich vor seinem Bruder auf. Seine Augen funkelten hart und sein Mund war zusammengepresst. Aber tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass gerade etwas Schlimmes passiert war.  
„Du schläfst mit meinem Freund?“ Sherlock versuchte es auf die zynische Art, lächelte provozierend und zog sich gemächlich seinen Mantel aus, denn in wenigen Augenblicken würde er den ganzen Schwung seines Arms benötigen. Er sah in Mycrofts Gesicht, dass der längst wusste, was er vorhatte. Nützen würde es ihm nichts, denn Sherlock war einfach schneller und geschickter als der große Bruder. So war es immer gewesen und so würde es immer bleiben.  
„Selbst wenn …“, erwiderte Mycroft nun hochmütig und herausfordernd.  
„Er ist nur dein Mitbewohner. Auf seinem Körper habe ich deinen Namen nicht entdecken können.“  
„Oh, du hättest in ihm nachschauen sollen! Hat er nichts gesagt? Hm ….“  
Sherlock klang nur noch verächtlich und verletzend. Sein Gesicht war eine starre Maske des Zorns, seine Augenfarbe war sehr dunkel geworden und sein Blick bohrte sich in seinen Bruder, als wolle er ihn allein damit töten.  
Mycroft wurde weiß, als er endlich verstand.  
„Das wusste ich nicht. John sagte, er hätte eine Freundin und ….“  
„Sagte er das?“ Sherlock hob überheblich die Augenbrauen, während es Mycroft nicht gelang seine Fassung zu wahren. So war es schon immer gewesen. Nur allein sein kleiner Bruder schaffte es ihn derart bloßzustellen.  
„Nein, nicht direkt. Er …“  
Der Jüngere fiel ihm einfach ins Wort: „Weißt du, warum ich John so mag? Er kann seinen Mund halten, wenn es darauf ankommt.“  
Sherlock grinste abfällig, immerhin hatte er es schon mal geschafft seinem Bruder verbal die Faust in den Magen zu schlagen.  
„Um es ganz deutlich zu sagen: Wir schlafen zusammen, wir sind ein Paar und du hast mich hintergangen, Mycroft. Du, der mich zurückgewiesen hat, scheinst alles dafür tun zu wollen mein Leben so schwer wie möglich zu gestalten. Ist das deine wahre Absicht?“  
Die Wut erlangte in Sherlock wieder die Oberhand, denn er wusste genau, dass auch John eine Schuld an Allem trug. Auf die Idee, dass er selbst auch Schuld haben könnte, kam er allerdings nicht.  
„Ich … ich kann nur wiederholen … ich wusste nichts davon.“  
Mycroft war in einer großen Klemme, denn der eigentliche Grund sich mit John abzugeben war nicht allein dessen Zuwendung, sondern ein Geheimnis namens Bill. Wenn er sich Johns Nähe gewiss war, könnte er ihm mehr vertrauen, ihn kontrollieren und damit auch das Geheimnis um Bill schützen.  
„Du liebst ihn doch noch nicht mal.“, sagte Sherlock nun leichthin. Mycrofts hängende Schultern, sein bleiches Gesicht, seine geschockten Augen zeigten ihm, dass er gewonnen hatte.  
Umso härter und unvorbereiteter traf ihn nun der Schlag seines älteren Bruders. Sherlock taumelte, stolperte über Mycrofts Schuhe, die im Weg standen und fiel nach hinten.  
„Was weißt du denn schon über mich, Sherlock?!“  
Mycroft stand über ihm und betrachtete ihn ärgerlich und keineswegs geschlagen. Für merkwürdige Augenblicke schwiegen sie sich an, dann hielt ihm Mycroft eine Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen.  
Sherlock griff danach, zog ihn aber runter und begann wie ein kleiner, trotziger Junge auf ihn einzuschlagen. Er tat es nicht mit Wut, sondern eher mit einer weinerlichen Verzweiflung, die er so verabscheuungswürdig fand, dass er sich nicht beherrschen konnte.  
„Du … hast mir meinen …. einzigen Freund … gestohlen!“, keuchte er, als sie sich über den Boden rollten.  
Sherlock versuchte immer wieder Mycrofts Gesicht oder bestimmte Stellen zu treffen, an denen die Schläge besonders schmerzhaft und wirksam ankommen würden. Mycroft hingegen, versuchte die Arme seines Bruders zu packen, um ihn aufzuhalten.  
„Sherlock, Stopp! Hör sofort … auf damit! Du benimmst dich … kindisch!“  
Aber der jüngere Bruder war einfach viel geschickter und geübter, Mycroft hatte alle Mühe dessen Arme zu packen. Beide keuchten und Sherlock merkte nicht, dass er inzwischen weinte.  
„Ich hasse dich, Mycroft!“ Wann hatte er das das letzte Mal gesagt? Als er fünf war und ihm sein Bruder nicht erlaubt hatte allein zum See zu gehen?  
„Nein, tust du nicht.“ Endlich gelang es dem Älteren die langen Arme zu packen und es kostete ihn viel Mühe sie festzuhalten. Sherlock wehrte sich, aber nur mehr schwach und eher verzagt.

Halb lag der Ältere auf dem jüngeren Bruder, der sich noch einmal entschlossener gegen seine Fixierung wehrte. Mycroft, hilflos wie nie, sah nur den einen Ausweg. Es musste eine sofortige Lösung der Situation geben, denn kurz bevor Sherlock ganz unerwartet hier aufgetaucht war, hatte er bei John in der Praxis angerufen und ihn gebeten zu kommen. Zwar hatte der Arzt abgesagt, doch Mycrofts Vorahnung sagte, dass er nicht ausschließen konnte, dass John es sich anders überlegen und gleich hier sein würde.  
Sherlock musste hier weg, sofort.  
Es war nicht, weil er die Lüge aufrecht erhalten wollte. Eigentlich war der Grund seiner unwürdig. Mycroft wollte weder Sherlock noch John verletzen. Jetzt, wo er Klarheit über eine wirklich prekäre Situation hatte, wollte er sie auf seine Art und Weise lösen, möglichst diplomatisch und es nicht einem tobenden Mann überlassen ein unüberschaubares Chaos auszulösen.

Aber sein kleiner Bruder wollte sich einfach nicht beruhigen und er griff in seiner Not zum letzten Mittel.   
Seine Lippen pressten sich auf die von Sherlock. Fest, unnachgiebig und überraschend.  
Einen Moment dauerte es bis sein Bruder merkte, was geschah. Er hörte auf sich wie ein Wilder zu wehren. Seine Augen waren nun erstaunt aufgerissen und Mycroft löste seine Lippen von dem Mund seines Bruders.  
„Beruhig dich ….“, flüsterte er atemlos und rechnete damit, dass Sherlock wieder um sich schlagen würde.  
Der starrte ihn aber nur überrumpelt und keuchend an.  
„Ich … wollte dir nie weh tun …“, versuchte Mycroft eine Erklärung anzufügen, doch Sherlock hinderte ihn daran weiterzusprechen. Er machte seine Arme los, verschränkte sie aber sofort hinter Mycrofts Nacken, der zu verblüfft war um sich zu wehren.  
Dann zog Sherlock den Bruder wieder zu sich herunter und zwang seinen Mund auf seinen.  
Ob es daran lag, dass er selbst aufgab oder Sherlock gewann, war nicht klar zu erkennen. Beide Männer stöhnten entsetzt und erregt. Der Kuss wurde augenblicklich tief und verlangend. Sherlock löste seine Hände nicht, ließ seinen Bruder nicht frei und Mycroft legte sich endlich mit seinem ganzen Körper auf ihn.  
Später zogen sie sich unter heftigen Küssen und gierigen Umarmungen aus und lagen schließlich nackt und erregt wieder auf dem Boden.  
Ein Augenblick, der alles ändern würde.  
Mycroft konnte seinem Bruder kaum in die Augen sehen. Zu genau wusste er was hier gerade geschah. Und Sherlock, der endlich bekam was er wollte, zögerte nicht mehr. Er zog seinen Bruder wieder auf sich und verschränkte wieder seine Arme hinter dessen Nacken.  
Aus dem Keuchen wurde wieder ein tiefes Stöhnen, als Mycroft in ihn eindrang. Eng umschlungen lagen sie dort auf dem Boden. Mycroft konnte sich kaum bewegen, so fest hielt ihn der kleine Bruder.  
Das Bild, was John zu sehen bekam, war Verzweiflung, Not und Lust in einem. Er hörte Mycrofts tiefes Stöhnen, als er die Tür, welche nur angelehnt war, langsam aufstieß. Vor allem aber hörte er Sherlocks dumpfe Lustlaute. Er hörte das langgezogene „aaaaahhhhh“, hörte sein raues, geflüstertes „Tiefer!“ und hörte die spitzen Lustschreie seines Freundes.


	8. Chapter 8

Augenblicklich hätte ich mich übergeben können. Oder schreien und weinen? Oder einfach alles zusammen!  
Die beiden Männer sahen und hörten mich nicht. Natürlich hörten sie mich nicht, denn sie waren viel zu laut. Selbstverständlich sahen sie mich nicht, denn sie hatten nur Augen füreinander.  
Hatte ich vor 20 Minuten noch einen Stein im Magen und ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich Mycroft so schroff abgesagt hatte, wusste ich nun nicht was ich denken und fühlen sollte. Da lagen beide Männer, die in meinem Leben ganz unerwartet eine Rolle spielten und mit denen ich auf eine verrückte Weise zusammen war und trieben es wie verhungerte Tiere. Tatsächlich, sie sahen aus, als würden sie sich auffressen wollen. Beklemmend!

Sherlocks Gesicht war lustverzerrt. Er stammelte Worte, die ich nicht verstand. Hin und wieder stieß er obszöne Laute aus, die meine Männlichkeit gegen meinen Willen anschwellen ließen. Seine kräftigen Arme hielten Mycroft fest, der auf eine ähnliche Weise stöhnte. War er in meinen Armen weich und sanft, ja fast ergeben gewesen, sah ich nun was noch in ihm war. Nicht nur mit seinem Körper beherrschte er Sherlock, sondern mit allem was er tat. Und endlich verstand ich!  
Diese beiden Brüder konnten zwar meist nicht miteinander aber auch nicht ohne einander. Sie liebten sich. Schon immer. Irgendwas war zwischen den Männern vorgefallen was sie zu dem gemacht hatte, was ich hier, in diesem Augenblick gerade sah.  
Hingebung, Lust, glühende Leidenschaft und gleichzeitig verzehrende Liebe, die mit allem Mitteln bekämpft wurde.   
Ich sah einen Krieg!

Leise und unbemerkt schlich ich aus der Wohnung und lief wie betäubt auf die Straße. Ich war total verschwitzt wie ich merkte, als der kalte Wind mir heftige Schauer über den Körper schickte. Das war ein Alptraum! Ein Horror an dem ich vermutlich selbst die Schuld trug.  
Verstört lief ich um den Häuserblock. Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, fühlte mich nur verletzt und verraten. Was hatte ich falsch gemacht, dass so etwas geschehen konnte? Ich war durcheinander, wütend und lief schnellen Schrittes über die Straßen, bis ich merkte, dass ich wieder vor Mycrofts Wohnung stand. Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, wusste ich nicht.  
Entschlossen ging ich nach oben, denn ich wollte die beiden Männer zu Rede stellen und meinem Zorn und meiner Enttäuschung Luft machen, bevor ich explodieren würde. Die Tür war immer noch angelehnt und mein Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen als ich sie grob aufstieß und in die Wohnung stapfte.  
Mycroft fand ich angezogen auf dem Bett sitzend, die Hände waren hinter seinem gesenkten Kopf im Nacken verschränkt. Er hob nicht den Kopf als ich eintrat und ich wusste, dass er meine Anwesenheit hier vor unbestimmter Zeit sehr wohl bemerkt hatte.

„John …“, sagte er leise und ich hörte einen tiefen Schmerz in seiner Stimme. Mein Zorn flachte ein wenig ab, als ich seine Verzweiflung eher fühlte als sah.  
„Wo ist er?“ fragte ich trotzdem kalt.  
„Gegangen.“  
Wie ein Idiot stand ich im Raum und wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, denn in diesem Moment verstand ich etwas Entscheidendes. Ich liebte sie beide. Jeden auf seine Weise.  
Mycroft sagte nicht, dass es ihm leid tue und irgendwie war ich ihm dankbar dafür, denn es wäre absurd lächerlich. Nun sah er mich an und in seinem Gesicht konnte ich doch tatsächlich noch Spuren des eben Geschehenen sehen. Lust und Leidenschaft aber auch Resignation und Niedergeschlagenheit.  
„Möchtest du eine Erklärung?“, fragte er dumpf.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die brauche.“ Meine Stimme hörte sich nicht wie meine eigene an. Ich erschrak selbst ein wenig über die Ablehnung und Schärfe darin. Dabei empfand ich paradoxerweise eher Mitgefühl für Mycroft und setzte mich nun auch neben ihn. Es war mir selbst unbegreiflich, aber ich griff sogar nach seiner Hand, um ihn zu trösten. Dabei war ich es doch, der verletzt war. Irgendetwas stimmt mit mir nicht!  
Mycroft schien mir gar nicht zuzuhören. Seine Hand entzog sich meiner aber nicht und als er wieder sprach, wurde sie langsam warm.

„Du kannst dir sicher denken John, dass es da in unserer Vergangenheit etwas gibt, über das wir nicht sprechen. Ich werde es dir erzählen, in der Hoffnung, dass du verstehst, was du gesehen hast.  
Sherlock weiß übrigens von dir und mir und er war deswegen hier, um seinen Unmut darüber zu äußern.  
….

Es war ein kalter Winterabend irgendwann im Januar, Sherlock war 16 oder 17 Jahre alt. Am späten Abend klopfte es an meiner Zimmertür. Eigentlich war ich nur zufällig zu Hause, denn eine fiese Erkältung hatte mich erwischt und ich bildete mir ein, allein die Hühnersuppe unserer Köchin Meggy würde mich gesund machen können.  
Ich war noch wach und las in einem Buch, als mein kleiner Bruder die Tür öffnete.  
„Sie streiten. Über mich. Schon wieder.“, sagte er ausdruckslos und ich winkte ihn herein.  
Unsere Eltern war mehr als unzufrieden mit der Entwicklung ihres jüngsten Sprosses. War ich anpassungsfähig und duldsam, war es mein Bruder nicht. Aber, um das ganz deutlich zu sagen, lag die Ehe unserer Eltern damals schon im Argen. Trotzdem bezog mein hochsensibler Bruder natürlich alles auf sich.  
„Kann ich bei dir schlafen? Dann muss ich sie nicht hören.“ Ich verstand meinen Bruder, lag sein Zimmer doch direkt neben dem unserer Eltern, fand seine Idee aber nicht sehr amüsant. Mein Bett war nicht allzu breit und nur allein der Gedanke auf dieser engen Fläche mit meinem schlaksigen Bruder zu schlafen, ließ Missmut in mir entstehen.  
„Gästezimmer?“, fragte ich vorsichtig.  
„Zu kalt.“  
Sherlock hatte recht. Es war ein ziemlich eisiger Winter und nur wenige Zimmer in dem riesigen Haus waren geheizt. Meins gehörte dazu, dafür sorgte ich sehr penibel.  
„Wenn es sein muss.“, maulte ich. Ich legte mein Buch weg und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite. Seine Füße waren kalt und ich ärgerte mich, dass ich ihn nicht weggeschickt hatte.  
„Sie lassen sich scheiden?“  
„Nein, denke nicht.“, antwortete ich spontan.  
„Irgendwann bestimmt.“, konterte er und drückte seine kalten Beine schamlos an meinen warmen Körper. Ich fühlte mich unwohl, gestört in meiner Behaglichkeit und doch mochte ich ihn neben mir. Wenn er auf schutzbedürftigen, kleinen Bruder machte, was nicht allzu oft vorkam, konnte ich ihn selten abweisen. Sherlock hatte dann etwas derart Bezauberndes an sich, dass ich nicht widerstehen konnte. Heute weiß ich, dass ich mich in jener Nacht in seinen direkten Wunsch nach Geborgenheit verliebt hatte. Jetzt, wo er erwachsen ist, würde er vermutlich lieber sterben, als mich um Hilfe zu bitten, oder zuzugeben, dass er hin und wieder schwach ist. 

Damals war es noch ein wenig anders und seine Anschmiegsamkeit, die ich sonst nicht gewohnt war, rührte mich.  
Natürlich versuchte er zu sein wie ich. Er kopierte mein Verhalten und versuchte mich in allem zu übertrumpfen. Doch unter dieser Schale war er ein anderer Mensch. Einer, der in vielen Dingen ganz anders war als ich. Einer, der geliebt und bewundert werden wollte und musste. Einer, der extrem empfindlich und überaus empfänglich für die Gefühle war, die man ihm entgegen brachte. Sherlock war ein zarter Junge, mit einem eisenharten Willen. Einem Willen, den man nur brechen oder beeinflussen konnte, wenn man sein Herz erreichte. Und das ging nur, indem man ihn aufrichtig liebte, so schwierig und kompliziert er war.

Gegen Sherlocks körperliche Zudringlichkeit allerdings, musste ich mich wehren. Ich fuhr ihn an, mir nicht so auf die Pelle zu rücken. Wenn ich mich so erinnere, war ich ziemlich ungehalten und nicht sehr nett zu ihm.  
Irgendwann lagen wir still da. Ich auf dem Rücken, in einer recht unbequemen Lage. Meine Augen starrten in die Dunkelheit mit der düsteren Ahnung nicht allzu schnell einzuschlafen und auch nicht allzu gut zu schlafen. Denn neben mir war ein Körper. Ein Leib, den ich fast genauso gut kannte wie meinen eigenen. Doch war er in dieser Nacht völlig neu für mich. Ich war unverständlich aufgewühlt und wusste nicht recht warum.  
„Schläfst du?“, fragte ich irgendwann, obwohl ich doch an dem flachen Atem hörte, dass mein Bruder nicht schlief.  
„Das weißt du doch längst.“, antwortete er prompt und ich entgegnete:  
„Klugscheißer!“  
Es war wieder still und meine Arme wurden langsam kalt. Ich hüllte mich so gut es ging unter die warme Decke. Dabei vermied ich es aufmerksam seinen Körper zu berühren, denn es erschien mir über alle Maßen unrecht.

„Was ist Liebe wirklich, Mycroft?“, fragte seine tiefer werdende Stimme plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit. Sofort fiel mir keine Antwort ein. Auch nicht nach vielen Minuten der eiskalten Stille.  
„Ich weiß nicht.“, gab ich schließlich zu und es kostete mich wirklich eine Menge an Überwindung Unwissenheit zuzugeben, dass kannst du mir glauben, John.   
Aber in dieser Frage wollte ich Sherlock nicht anlügen, es wäre mir falsch vorgekommen.  
Wieder war es eine ganze Zeit lang still und inzwischen war es so kalt in Zimmer (die Heizung schaltete sich immer zu einer bestimmen Uhrzeit ab), dass ich glaubte den Atem vor meinem Gesicht sehen zu können.  
Ganz unwillkürlich rutschte ich ein Stück weiter an seinen warmen Körper heran. Es war reiner Überlebensinstinkt, redete ich mir ein. Jämmerlich, oder?  
Sherlock war inzwischen weich und warm und sein Körper fühlte sich so wunderbar an als ich mich letztlich an ihn drückte und meine Arme um seinen Körper schob. Es sollte eine reine, geschwisterliche Geste sein, die Zuneigung enthalten durfte. Denn wir mochten uns als Brüder, auch wenn es hin und wieder Streit gab.  
Sein verführerischer Körper vor mir wärmte mich, bis tief in meine Gedanken. Zufrieden und unnatürlich glücklich schloss ich meine Augen und dämmerte langsam in Morpheus Reich, als mich die Stimme meines Bruders zurück riss.

„Das gerade, fühlt sich wie Liebe an.“  
Mein Herz klopfte plötzlich wie wahnsinnig, denn mein kleiner Bruder hatte vor mir etwas erkannt. Und nicht nur das. Er konnte es zuordnen und hatte es ausgesprochen. Was für mich nur ein schönes Gefühl war, was ich niemals interpretiert hätte, definierte er ganz pragmatisch.  
„Ach Quatsch. Schlaf jetzt!“, befahl ich und beobachte erstaunt wie aus meinem warmen Wohlgefühl eine schreckliche Angst wurde.  
Aber so einfach war ein Sherlock nicht zufrieden zu stellen. Er drehte sich zu mir herum und in mir war, trotz meiner Emotionskontrolle eine Mischung aus Ärger, Aufregung und Unsicherheit.  
„Liebst du mich?“, fragte er mich ganz direkt. Im Dunkeln konnte ich sein Gesicht vor mir nur erahnen, seine Wärme jedoch, leider immer noch viel zu gut spüren.  
„Als meinen kleinen Bruder, ja.“, gab ich schwerfällig zu. Es war die Wahrheit und doch auch wieder nicht. Doch leider fehlte mir Sherlocks Klarsicht in diesem Moment. Vor allem aber der Mut etwas auszusprechen, was ungesagt bleiben musste.  
Er antwortete nicht gleich und ich hoffte, dass ich eine Klippe umschifft hatte, von der ich bis eben nicht mal ahnte, dass es sie gab.  
„Und wenn ich mehr für dich empfinde, wenn ICH dich liebe, Mycroft? Nicht nur als mein Bruder?“ Seine Frage ließ mich unwillkürlich aufstöhnen.  
„Das redest du dir ein. Weißt du noch, damals, als ich mit dir campen war? Du hattest Angst vor den ausgesetzten Würmern von Aliens und wolltest unbedingt mit in meinen Schlafsack. Das hier ist nichts anderes. Gute Nacht, Sherlock!“  
„Nein. Ich habe keine Angst!“, widersprach er sofort und nur mühsam beherrschte ich den Drang aus dem Bett zu springen. Draußen war es so kalt und hier, unter der Decke, mit ihm, war es so warm. Ich war doch eigentlich glücklich und verachtete mich dafür.  
„Heute ist das anders.“  
„Such dir endlich ein Mädchen.“, unterbrach ich ihn schroff und sehr bestimmt, bevor er mich noch weiter in Verlegenheit bringen konnte.  
„Dein Körper zittert, Mycroft.“  
„Das ist die Kälte im Zimmer. Es ist Winter, Herrgott nochmal, Sherlock!“  
„Deine Stimme tut es auch.“  
„Du irrst dich.“  
„Mein … mein eigener Körper reagiert und ich …“  
„Hör sofort auf damit oder ich schicke dich wirklich noch in das Gästezimmer!“, knurrte ich entrüstet und es war tatsächlich für ein paar rare Sekunden still.  
„Und ich … will dich berühren. Mein Körper sehnt sich nach deinem und daran fühlt sich nichts verkehrt an.“, sprach er ungerührt weiter. Und so oft ich seine Rücksichtslosigkeit und gnadenlose Zielstrebigkeit bewundert und unterstützt hatte, in diesem Moment verabscheute ich sie furchtbar.  
Er hatte mich soweit gebracht, dass ich ihm nicht mehr antwortete. Das kam selten vor, aber nun war ich an einem Punkt, der mich stumm verzweifeln ließ.  
Aber ich brachte es auch nicht über mich, ihn aus dem warmen Bett zu schmeißen, vorwiegend aus eigener Bequemlichkeit. Ja, an meine Lüge glaubte ich immer noch.  
Viele Minuten blieb es ganz ruhig, bis ich folgendes zu ihm sagte, um ihn wieder auf den gedanklich richtigen Weg zu bringen:  
„Man liebt nicht den eigenen Bruder. Du bist vielleicht gerade in einer Phase, die dich unsicher macht. Das geht vorbei. In ein paar Jahren wirst du dich nicht mal an diesen Moment erinnern können, Sherlock. Lass uns schlafen, ja?“ Hoffentlich hörte ich mich nicht so verzagt an wie ich mich in diesem Moment fühlte.  
Seine warme Hand legte sich plötzlich auf meine kalte Wange und ich schaffte es nicht mich zu wehren, konnte sie nicht wegstoßen.  
„Wenn ich überhaupt jemals so ein warmes Gefühl hatte, dann nur für dich Mycroft.“, sagte er, nein, er flüsterte es und mir blieben die Worte weg. Ich war bestürzt und absolut handlungsunfähig.  
Niemals hatte ich einen Dank von diesem Jungen für irgendetwas erfahren. Nie mehr Beachtung als notwendig und plötzlich schenkte er mir wie aus heiterem Himmel so ein Liebesgeständnis. Und das war es, wenn ich an die nächsten, endlos erscheinenden Jahre in Kälte denke. Doch das war mir damals natürlich nicht klar.  
Aber er setzte noch eins drauf, indem er seine kühlen Lippen auf meine legte. Nur sanft und kaum spürbar.   
„Liebe mich auch, Myc.“, bat er und ich holte scharf Luft.  
„Sherlock!“ Mehr brachte ich nicht heraus. Es war die Überraschung und die schlagartige Erregung, die mir selbst meine Sprachfähigkeit nahm.

Was soll ich sagen?  
Bis dahin hatte ich selbst nur wenig sexuelle Erfahrung.  
Ja, mit Jungs. Viel gibt es darüber nicht zu sagen. Es sind Nebensächlichkeiten und nichts, was mich wirklich länger beschäftigt und berührt hätte.  
Sherlock allerdings, sah ich als unantastbar an.  
Dieses Wort umfasste allerdings eine ganze Welt.  
Weder durfte ich Hand an ihn legen, auch wenn sich alles in mir in diesem verrückten Moment danach sehnte.  
Noch sollte jemals ein anderer Mensch ihn berühren dürfen. Irgendwie betrachtete ich ihn als mein Eigentum. Nein, so ganz stimmt das nicht. Eher als einen Teil von mir. Den Teil, den ich mochte, den ich schön fand und der Teil, der mich glücklich machte. Sherlock war etwas Besonderes und sollte es immer und auf alle Zeiten bleiben. Von den moralischen und emotionalen Aspekten will ich gar nicht sprechen.  
Grob nahm ich schließlich doch seine Hand von meinem Gesicht.  
„Sagst du noch einmal so etwas, werfe ich dich aus dem Bett!“  
Meine Stimme klang eiskalt und hart und ich verstand selbst nicht, wie ich dazu in der Lage sein konnte. Denn in mir war es so warm und weich. So sehnsüchtig und so voller plötzlich erwachter und sichtbar gewordener Liebe, die mein kleiner Bruder so zielsicher benannt hatte.  
Er sagte kein Wort mehr und drehte sich abrupt um.   
Ich lag noch Ewigkeiten wach, fror und lauschte seinem Atem.  
Als er später tatsächlich schlief, und ich vergewisserte mich lang und ausgiebig, stand ich auf und ging in das eiskalte Gästezimmer. 

Wir sprachen übrigens wochenlang nicht miteinander!

 

Mycroft seufzte tief und unglücklich, dann nahm er seine Hand aus meiner und sah mich schuldbewusst an.   
„Ich kann nicht erwarten, dass du das alles verstehst und mir, vor allem ihm verzeihst. Es ist nur … vielleicht … eine Erklärung für das, was du gesehen hast. Keine Entschuldigung, John!“  
Mir fielen einfach keine Worte ein. Ich war immer noch verletzt, fühlte mich missbraucht und zurückgestoßen, dabei war ich keineswegs schuldlos! Aber ich nahm noch mehr erschreckende Dinge wahr.  
Irgendwie konnte ich beide Brüder verstehen, ich litt mit Mycroft und noch viel schlimmer, das Bedürfnis ihn in meine Arme zu nehmen und auch körperlich zu trösten wurde immer stärker.   
Aber ich war auch geschockt über Sherlock und dessen Hintergründe und alte Absichten, über die heimliche, unbefriedigte Liebe zu Mycroft. Doch nun hatte er ja offensichtlich seinen Willen bekommen, dachte ich bitter. Mycroft hatte seine Zuneigung endlich offenbart und ihm seine Wünsche befriedigt. Dafür musste ich meinen Freund doch hassen. Dafür, dass er mir eine Beziehung vorgespielt hatte, obwohl er immer nur einen einzigen Menschen liebte. War es so? War das die Realität?  
Aber es war doch offenkundig, Sherlock liebte Mycroft und der liebte ihn, oder nicht? Irgendwas an dieser Formel stimmte nach wie vor nicht, obwohl ich es mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. 

Der Mann neben mir war still, als erwarte er mein vernichtendes Urteil. (Oder er war in Erinnerungen versunken.)   
Sie hatten mich beide benutzt, um sich nahe zu kommen?   
Oder war es wirklich nur ein absurder und perverser Zufall?   
Mycroft bat mich weiterhin nicht um Verzeihung und so erhob ich mich. Mein Kopf war leer, mein Herz war voll und ich sah den älteren Holmes ein letztes Mal an. Nein, ich hasste ihn nicht, im Gegenteil. Genauso wie ich Sherlock liebte. Ich sah die ungeweinten Tränen in Mycrofts Augen schimmern und war mir nicht sicher, ob sie mir oder seinem Bruder galten. Zu einer anderen Zeit wäre ich zu Tode erschrocken über diesen Gefühlsausbruch. Heute, nachdem was ich gesehen hatte, war ich es nicht mehr. Diese beiden Männer hatten vielleicht mehr und tiefere Gefühle als jeder andere Mensch.   
Vor allem aber, waren es sehr viel komplexere und kompliziertere Emotionen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ ich den Schauplatz des Grauens. Ich ging nicht in die Bakerstreet zurück, sondern machte mich auf den Weg zu Mike Stamfort. Er hatte mir das alles eingebrockt und er würde mir Obdach gewähren, dachte ich grimmig und merkte nicht einmal, dass mir ununterbrochen Tränen über meine Wangen liefen.


	9. Chapter 9

Viele lange und schlaflose Nächte grübelte ich. Inzwischen glaubte ich Sherlocks dauerhafte Aggression gegen Mycroft zu verstehen. Er war nachtragend und gekränkt, weil er immer noch diese Gefühle in sich hatte, die nie erwidert wurden. Empfindungen mit denen er nicht umgehen konnte und die er weder mochte noch gebrauchen konnte. Trotzdem entkam er seinem Bruder niemals, sah sich stattdessen immer wieder mit ihm konfrontiert.  
Schmerzhaft und zermürbend.   
Auch begriff ich endlich, warum dieser kleine Bill bei Mycroft so Anklang fand. Seit Sherlocks Geständnis vor so vielen Jahren hatte der ältere Holmes sich selbst das Leben schwer gemacht. Immerzu saß ihm die Reue im Nacken den Bruder abgewiesen zu haben, obwohl er doch das Selbe empfand. Vielleicht gab er sich sogar komplett die Schuld an Sherlocks unzugänglichem und überheblichem Wesen, welches ihm fast unmöglich machte Freunde oder gar einen Partner zu finden und vor allem zu halten. An Bill wollte er es anders und besser machen. Das Schicksal hatte ihn zudem noch zu einem Jungen geführt, der Sherlock auch noch so sehr ähnelte. Oder es war der alleinige Grund für diese Adoption?  
Vermutlich war es aber auch Mycrofts Sehnsucht nach Nähe und Familie. Im Grunde waren seine Absichten immer gut und edel gewesen und er liebte Bill so wie er eigentlich Sherlock als Bruder hätte lieben sollen.   
Doch das konnte er nicht und hasste sich selbst dafür.

Mein Kopf glühte und mein Herz war schwer bei all den wirren Gedanken. Ich hasste die beiden Brüder, redete ich mir starrköpfig ein. Vielleicht würde ich eines Tages dran glauben.   
Mike hatte ich nichts von allem erzählt. Ich nächtigte auf seinem Sofa und hatte mich in der Praxis krank gemeldet. Ja, ich litt wie ein Hund. Vor allem unter meiner Einsamkeit und meinem Entschluss die beiden Männer aus tiefster Seele zu verachten.  
Es war doch das Natürlichste der Welt, dass ich diese Männer verabscheute, oder? Warum nur fühlte es sich nicht gerechtfertigt an? Stattdessen sehnte ich mich nach Sherlocks Überheblichkeit und der fordernden Berührung seines Körpers, ebenso wie nach Mycrofts sanfter Hingabe und seiner machtvollen Ruhe, wenn wir zusammen waren.  
Ich schämte mich für meine Gedanken und Gefühle und war froh, wenn Mike des Abends nach Hause kam. Er lenkte mich ab, indem er mir ununterbrochen berichtete, was er den ganzen Tag über getan und nicht getan hatte, was er gegessen und gedacht hatte. 

Eines späten Nachmittages, ich hatte immer noch meine Schlafanzughose und ein einfaches Shirt an, klingelte es an Mikes Tür. In dem sicheren Glauben es wäre der Postbote oder ein Nachbar öffnete ich arglos die Tür. Davor stand der kleine Billy, an der Hand einer jungen Frau mit kurzen, dunklen Haaren. Beide lächelten erfreut und Bill war der Erste der sprach.  
„Doktor John! Kennst du mich noch?“  
„Natürlich! Bill?“ ich war verdattert und sah perplex zu der Frau, die mir die Hand hinstreckte.  
„Ich bin Emily Stone, Billys Nanny. Er wollte Sie unbedingt besuchen und es war nicht einfach ihren momentanen Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden.“  
„Mycroft weiß, dass der Junge hier ist?“ Meine Stimme knickte hinten weg und ich ließ die beiden endlich in die Wohnung.  
„Nein, das nicht. Aber Billy meinte, sie wären Arzt und ihr Vorname wäre John. Es hat mich ein paar Tage gekostet aber ich habe Sie schließlich gefunden. Ich hoffe, sie sind mir nicht böse, dass ich mich gut mit solchen Dingen auskenne. Bevor ich mich um Billy kümmerte, habe ich in Mister Holmes „IT-Recherche“ – Abteilung gearbeitet. Billy war so unglücklich und wollte unbedingt mit Ihnen reden. Wenn Mr. Holmes das rausfindet bin ich meinen Job ganz sicher los. Aber wenn der kleine Junge nachts wieder besser schläft, war es mir das wert. So Billy, was möchtest du „Doktor John“ denn fragen?“  
Billy hatte sich auf das Sofa fallen lassen, baumelte mit den Beinen und sah mich fast nachdenklich an.  
„Myc ist so traurig.“, sagte er dann einfach. Dabei blieb sein Gesicht fast ausdruckslos und ich musste zwangsläufig an Sherlock denken.  
„Das tut mir leid.“, antwortete ich unsicher.  
„Du bist doch Doktor, oder?“  
„Ja Bill, das bin ich.“  
„Dann mach ihn wieder gesund.“  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das könnte? Nur weil ich Arzt bin?“  
Aber Billy gab keine Antwort, sondern zuckte nur hilflos die Schultern und sah mich einfach an.   
„Hm ….“ Ich blickte zurück und fühlte Mitleid in mir. Der kleine Junge tat mir leid, denn ich mochte ihn.  
„Komm her!“, sagte ich sanft, kniete mich auf den Boden und öffnete meine Arme. Billy lächelte ein wenig schüchtern und kam langsam zu mir. Dann umarmte er mich und ich schloss behutsam meine Arme um seinen kleinen Körper.  
„Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann, okay?“  
Ich fühlte sein Nicken an meiner Schulter und seine Locken kitzelten mein Gesicht. Das erinnerte mich erneut an Sherlock und ein sehnsüchtiges Gefühl durchfuhr mich schmerzhaft. Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen?  
Emily lächelte still und ich war ihr auf eine merkwürdige Weise verbunden. Ob das ein kluger Gedanke war? Sicher nicht!  
„Jetzt musst du aber ganz schnell wieder nach Hause, Bill. Wir sehen uns bald.“, versprach ich ihm und Emily nahm ihn an die Hand.  
„Bis bald John.“, sagte Bill an der Tür zu mir und sah mich mit einem Ausdruck in den hellen Augen an, der mich noch einmal so sehr an Sherlock erinnerte, dass ich schauderte. Gerissenes, kleines Kind, dachte ich liebevoll und hörte die beiden noch die Treppe nach unten gehen.  
Dann erst wurde mir richtig bewusst, was ich versprochen hatte. Ich musste Mycroft vergeben. Für Billy, dem ich das gerade in einem Anfall von Umnachtung versprochen hatte. Nur, konnte ICH Mycroft heilen oder konnte das allein Sherlock?  
Ich würde sehen. Eine jämmerliche Aufregung und Euphorie durchflutete mich bei dem Gedanken Mycroft zu treffen. Nichts war vorbei. Jede Empfindung für diesen Mann war noch in mir, wie ich augenblicklich fühlen musste.  
Einen ganzen Tag ließ ich mir Zeit mein übereiltes Versprechen zu überdenken. Schließlich machte ich mich an einem regnerischen Abend auf zu Mycrofts Haus.   
Für das Wohl und Glück des Jungen, denn er hatte es verdient. Das sagte ich mir ununterbrochen auf meinem Weg zu Mister Holmes, damit ich gar nicht erst auf andere Gedanken kam und umkehren würde.

Der erste Blick in Mycrofts erstauntes Gesicht sagte mir zwei Dinge. Ihm ging es wirklich schlecht. Das Erschreckendere aber war, er versuchte nicht es zu verstecken.  
Er war beängstigend blass und sah mich aus großen Augen an.  
„Ist was mit Sherlock?“, war seine erste Frage.  
Meine Brauen schoben sich wieder auf diese nervige, schmerzhafte Art zusammen und ich war kurz davor wieder zu gehen.  
„Wenn jemand das wissen sollte, dann doch du oder?“, entgegnete ich ungläubig fragend.  
Er trat zur Seite und bot mir diesmal Scotch an, den ich dankend entgegen nahm.  
„Ich habe seit dem Abend nichts von ihm gehört und dachte, du und er ….“  
„Nein!“  
Kraftlos ließ er sich in einen Sessel fallen.  
„Ich habe alles falsch gemacht, John! Alles.“ Seine Stimme war leise und da mir nur die Worte auf der Zunge lagen: Ja, hast du! Blieb ich besser still.  
„Ganz bewusst habe ich Abstand gehalten, zu dir und zu ihm. In der Hoffnung, es bräuchte nur ein wenig Zeit. Ich habe geglaubt, jetzt, wo er bekommen hat, was er wollte, wird er zugänglicher und vielleicht regelt sich alles von allein. Doch ich habe mich scheinbar geirrt. Stattdessen habe ich dich verletzt, ihn und mich selbst. Dabei ….“  
Mycroft sah mich nun direkt an und ein leichter Glanz aus alten Zeiten ließ seinen Blick wieder fast so beherrschend und bohrend werden wie früher.  
„Dabei mag ich dich John. Sehr sogar. Und ich hatte nie vor so ein Spiel mit dir zu spielen, das musst du mir glauben. Aber die Sache zwischen mir und Sherlock … wird wohl immer zwischen mir und allen anderen Personen die mir etwas bedeuten könnten, stehen. Das ist das Schicksal mit dem ich leben muss. Bemitleide mich nicht, ich bin selbst schuld und habe es nicht anders verdient.  
Du aber John, hast das alles nicht verdient. Nicht meinen Verrat und auch nicht meinen egoistischen Bruder. Doch du hättest mir von Anfang an die Wahrheit über dich und ihn sagen sollen.“  
„Das stimmt.“, antwortete ich schlicht und plötzlich sehr ruhig und gefasst.  
„Warum bist du dann hier? Wenn du mich leiden sehen willst, gönne ich dir den Anblick gern. Aber ich kann und werde dich nicht bitten nach meinem Bruder zu schaue. Das würde ich nie von dir verlangen.“  
„Ich kann dir vergeben, Mycroft.“, sagte ich, ohne weiter auf seine Worte einzugehen. Ich wusste es plötzlich und meine Gedanken und Gefühle waren sehr klar.  
Lange blieb er still und sah mich an. Ich sah, wie das Glas in seiner Hand zitterte und das Bedürfnis ihn zu lieben wurde wieder sehr stark.  
„Weshalb?“ Seine Stimme war kratzig und fast furchtsam.  
Nun stand ich auf, ging zu seinem Sessel und setzte mich auf die Lehne. All das hatte ich nie geplant, ganz im Gegenteil. Doch in diesem Moment konnte ich nichts gegen meine Gefühle tun. So war ich nun mal. Das Wohl anderer Menschen lag mir schon immer am Herzen, erst recht, wenn ich sie liebte.  
Meine Hand strich über seinen Kopf und dann lehnte er sein Gesicht an meinen Körper.  
„Weil du mir viel bedeutest.“, hörte ich mich sagen und wusste in diesem Augenblick noch viel mehr. Ich musste die beiden Brüder versöhnen und ich wollte, dass wir drei und Billy einen Familie wurden. Es war so ein bizarrer Wunsch, dass ich fast gelacht hätte. Aber unglaubliches Glück durchströmte mich in absurder Vorfreude heftig. Ich küsste Mycrofts Stirn und tat es auch mit seinen Lippen, als er zu mir hochsah. Still schwor ich mir mein Ziel zu erreichen, als unser Kuss länger wurde.  
Um des Kindes Willen ….

Lange lagen wir zusammen in seinem Bett. Wir hatten uns geliebt als hätten wir viele Jahre keinen Kontakt zu anderen Menschen gehabt. Es tat mir und meiner verwundeten Seele wider Erwarten gut, aber offensichtlich auch Mycroft, der jetzt nicht mehr ganz so bleich aussah.   
„Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn.“, flüsterte er, während seine Hand über meinen Rücken strich.  
„Ich auch. Wo ist er?“  
„In der Bakerstreet, wo sonst?“ Leichte Überheblichkeit stahl sich in Mycrofts Stimme.  
„Warum bist du nicht zu ihm gegangen, wenn du weißt wo er ist?“  
Die Frage beantwortete er mir nicht und ich begriff, dass er Angst davor hatte seinem Bruder gegenüber zu treten. Sie hatten etwas getan, was ihr Verhältnis von Grund auf ändern würde. Wie ich Sherlock kannte, war er danach einfach wortlos verschwunden und hatte einen verzweifelten Mycroft zurückgelassen, der sich mit Selbstvorwürfen quälte. Trotzallem hatte er offensichtlich nicht den Mut mit seinem kleinen Bruder über alles zu sprechen. Eigentlich denkwürdig. Ein Mycroft Holmes in Angst.

„Ich werde zu ihm gehen und mit ihm reden.“  
Immer noch bekam ich keine Antwort.   
„Ihr solltet euch aussprechen.“, forderte ich nun mit vollem Recht.  
„Das wäre nicht gut. Wir können es doch lassen wie es ist, John. Ich glaube, Bill mag dich ganz gern.“  
Ich schmunzelte heimlich, sagte jedoch:  
„Aber Mycroft, du liebst ihn und er dich. Ihr müsst irgendwie klar kommen und weißt du was …?“  
Der Mann unter mir seufzte schwer.  
Ich richtete mich auf, stützte mich auf meine Arme und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Seine Züge waren entspannt und abwartend. Aber in seinen Augen sah ich die Furcht.  
„Ich mag euch beide und ihr seid mir wichtig. Deshalb werde ich dafür sorgen, dass ihr miteinander redet und …“  
„Er hasst mich, John.“  
„Das tut er nicht. Er ist nur nachtragend, verletzt und …“  
„Ich will dich nicht verlieren.“  
„Das wirst du nicht, Mycroft!“ Ich war ziemlich ungehalten, weil er mir ständig ins Wort fiel.  
„Hör mir zu!“ Woher ich mein Selbstbewusstsein in diesem Moment nahm, wusste ich nicht. Aber ich hatte diesen beiden Männern eine ganze Menge an Erfahrung in Beziehungsdingen voraus. Beide lagen mir am Herzen und ich wusste, dass ich zumindest Mycroft auch wichtig war. Wie das bei Sherlock aussah, würde ich noch heraus bekommen.  
„Ich werde mit Sherlock reden und bringe ihn dazu wie ein normaler Mensch mit dir zu sprechen und wenn ich ihm dabei auf dem Rücken sitze. Wenn die Sache zwischen euch klar ist, können wir sehen wie ich da hinein passe. Aber ich bitte dich, gib ihm und dir eine Chance.“  
Mycroft seufzte erneut und zog mich herunter, um mich zärtlich zu küssen.  
„Gut. Rede mit ihm!“  
Ich sagte Mycroft nicht, dass ich Bill mitnehmen würde.


	10. Chapter 10

„Was ist das?“  
Sherlock stand vor dem Kühlschrank und ich war mild erstaunt, dass er doch offenbar wirklich etwas Essbares im Kühlschrank hatte, jetzt, wo ich nicht mehr die Einkäufe machte.  
Er kaute und starrte dabei den kleinen Jungen an. Dessen warme Hand fasste meine fester und ich ahnte, dass der Detective ihm ein wenig Angst machte.  
„Ein Kind, Sherlock! Das ist Bill!“, sagte ich vorwurfsvoll zu ihm und er drehte sich einfach um und ging zu seinem Sessel.   
Weder fragte er mich, wo ich so lange Zeit war, noch wie es mir ging. Er tat, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Als hätte es das zwischen uns nie gegeben, als wüsste er nicht, dass ich ihn und Mycroft gesehen hatte. Und er schien auch zu ignorieren, dass ich ihn mit Mycroft hintergangen hatte. Typisch.  
„Was will Bill hier?“, fragte er absolut desinteressiert mit vollem Mund. Ich räusperte mich umständlich. So lange hatte ich darüber nachgedacht und war schließlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es für uns alle das Beste war, wenn wir ehrlich zueinander waren, auch wenn Sherlock das eventuell anders sehen würde.

„Sieh ihn dir bitte an!“  
Sherlock hob die Brauen und musterte den Jungen an meiner Hand (die er nicht losließ).  
„Und? Er ist etwa 6 würde ich sagen und nach seiner Kleidung zu urteilen, kommt er aus einem reichen Elternhaus. Ob es gut ist, kann ich noch nicht sagen, er sagt ja nichts. Aber ich sehe, dass er ….“  
Er stoppte und ich sah ihn fragend an. Seine scharfen Augen hatten nun mich im Blick und dann kapierte ich. Sherlock war gerade kurz davor etwas sehr Unhöfliches zu sagen und konnte sich im letzten Moment noch bremsen. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte mich, als ich verstand, dass bei meinem Freund vielleicht doch noch nicht alles verloren war, wenn er dem Jungen gegenüber Rücksicht walten ließ.  
„Er ist Mycrofts adoptierter Sohn.“, sagte ich gelassen und beobachtete den Mann im Sessel genau.  
Seine Brauen schossen in die Höhe und seine, sowieso schon minimalistischen Gesichtszüge froren endgültig ein.  
Seine Augen bewegten sich wie in Zeitlupe von meinem Gesicht hinunter zu Bill. Ich glaube, in der ganzen Zeit habe ich ihn noch niemals derart überrascht gesehen.  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Mycroft hat diesen Jungen vor etwa 6 Monaten adoptiert.“  
Wiederholte ich und konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass ich mich an Sherlocks Bestürzung ergötzte.  
„Unfassbar ….“, murmelte mein Freund und dann hatte er sich endlich wieder im Griff. Er aß den Rest seines kalten Fleisches und sah uns einfach nicht mehr an. Er ignorierte uns und mir fiel es zunehmenden schwerer meine aufsteigende Wut zurück zu halten.

„Sherlock! …“, begann ich.  
„Was noch?“, unterbrach er mich ungehalten. Und ich war kurz davor zu explodieren. Im letzten Moment erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich ja der Erste war, der unsere Beziehung verraten hatte, indem ich mit Mycroft geschlafen hatte.   
Tief holte ich Luft, bevor ich erneut ansetzte:  
„ … Du solltest dich mit deinem Bruder versöhnen. Ihr benehmt euch kindisch. Nein, DU benimmst dich wirklich albern. Mycroft würde mit dir reden, dir zuhören und versuchen zu helfen. Aber du musst ihm eine Chance geben, um des Kindes willen.“  
„Was habe ich mit dem Kind zu tun?“  
Zu meinem Glück hörte ich das typische „Juhu, ist jemand zu Hause?“ von einer Etage weiter unten.   
„Mrs Hudson!“ rief ich in den Hausflur und hörte augenblicklich ihre Schritte.  
„Oh, wer ist das denn? Besuch?“ Entzückt sah sie zu Bill, der schüchtern lächelte und sich ein wenig näher an mich drängte.  
„Das Bill, ist die gute Mrs Hudson, die Vermieterin. Ich wette, sie hat selbstgebackene Kekse in ihrer Wohnung. Das hat sie immer. Möchtest du mit ihr einen Moment nach unten gehen? Ich würde gern kurz mit Sherlock sprechen.“ Ich hockte mich vor das Kind und sah es eindringlich an, dann flüsterte ich, so dass es Sherlock hören konnte:  
„ … du weißt schon, damit es Myc wieder besser geht und er wieder fröhlich ist, ja?“  
Bill nickte folgsam. Vielleicht sah er Sherlock ähnlich, aber im Gegensatz zu dem Sturkopf im Sessel war er schlau genug gehorsam zu sein, wenn es darauf ankam.  
Mrs Hudson, die sehr wohl verstand, dass hier gerade ein wichtiges Gespräch stattfinden sollte, nahm den kleinen Bill an die Hand und schwatzte ihn schon auf dem Weg nach unten von ihrer Freundin Alice voll.

„Hast du dir Bill genau angesehen?“, fragte ich nun ungeduldig.  
Er verdrehte nur genervt die Augen. Natürlich hatte er ihn genau angesehen.  
„Ist dir aufgefallen wie ähnlich er dir sieht?“, stellte ich meine Fragen stur weiter, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war, ob Sherlock nicht schon längst wusste, worauf ich hinaus wollte.  
„Du willst mir sagen, dass Mycroft nach einem Jungen gesucht hat, der mir ähnlich sieht? Wozu?“  
Sah ich da Zynismus in seinen Augen? Ein Zucken um seinen Mund. Plötzlich müde, setzte ich mich in meinen alten Sessel ihm gegenüber.  
„Soweit ich deinen Bruder verstanden habe, war es Zufall, dass er Bill getroffen hat. Aber er hat keine Sekunde gezögert ihn zu adoptieren. Weißt du warum? Weil er wiedergut machen will. Weil er es diesmal besser und richtig machen will? Es ist seine zweite Chance. Sherlock, Herrgott, dein Bruder liebt dich, mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Und er hat mir von dieser Winternacht erzählt ….“  
Sherlocks Gesicht verdüsterte sich plötzlich und wurde dann derart hart, dass ich einen Stein im Magen fühlte, als ich ihn ansah. Ich konnte kaum weiter sprechen und musste mich regelrecht dazu zwingen.  
„Es tut Mycroft leid. Er hatte … ihm fehlte damals der Mut. Kannst du ihm nicht verzeihen? Kannst du ihn nicht verstehen und noch einmal …“  
„Was bist du? Sein gottverfluchter Vermittler, John?!“, fauchte er mich nun an.  
Auch diese Wut kannte ich nicht an meinem Freund. Es war erschreckend. Überhaupt verwirrte mich dieser Gefühlsausbruch sehr, dabei sollte ich doch inzwischen wissen, dass diese Brüder zu tiefen Gefühlen fähig waren.  
„Er ist mir wichtig, ja und ich möchte, dass es ihm besser geht. Ich wünsche mir auch, dass es dir gut geht und möchte, dass wir beide unsere Beziehung wieder aufnehmen. Darin könnte auch dein Bruder und der kleine Bill einen Platz finden und wir alle zusammen …“  
„Hörst du dir eigentlich zu, John?“, fragte mich Sherlock plötzlich mit einem beängstigenden Lächeln.  
„Hast du etwas geraucht? Ich hoffe es für dich, denn ansonsten zweifel ich sehr an deinem Verstand!“  
Dann stand er auf, packte meinen Arm und zog mich unsanft aus dem Sessel.  
„Aber ich … Lass uns doch drüber reden. Mycroft liebt dich und du ihn und ich mag euch beide und ihr mich vielleicht auch und Bill … er wird dir ans Herz wachsen, er ist ein ….“  
Damit schob er mich kurzerhand zur Tür hinaus und ließ sie vor meiner Nase ins Schloss fallen.  
„ … lieber Junge …“, beendete ich enttäuscht meinen Satz.  
Hat ja fantastisch funktioniert, dachte ich sarkastisch auf dem Weg in Mrs Hudsons Wohnung.

Mycroft fragte nicht. Er fragte nicht am Abend, als ich vor seiner Tür stand. Er fragte nicht, als ich ihn umarmte und er seine Arme um mich legte. Auch während wir uns schweigsam und langsam liebten, fragte er nicht. Und als ich schließlich befriedigt aber seltsam melancholisch auf seiner Brust lag, fragte er immer noch nicht.  
Dabei war ich mich fast sicher, dass er wusste, dass ich bei Sherlock gewesen war. Mit Bill hatte ich natürlich ausgemacht, dass wir nicht darüber reden wollten. Billy war zwar ein kluges und sehr verständiges Kind, aber eben ein Kind.  
Ich glaube, Mycroft ahnte, wie mein Besuch gelaufen war.  
Schläfrig fühlte ich der Wärme neben mir nach. Was war das jetzt? Hatte ich mit Mycroft eine Beziehung? Aber ich liebte doch auch Sherlock!  
Umso länger ich darüber nachdachte, umso verwirrender wurde alles. Ich mochte Bill inzwischen wirklich sehr gern und auch Mycroft mochte ich. Konnte es wirklich so eine Konstellation geben? Andererseits, hatten Sherlock, Mycroft und ich nicht vorher auch schon eine Beziehung zu dritt gehabt, mal das Sexuelle außen vor gelassen? Nun war es doch nicht anders, nur waren wir uns näher gekommen. Sehr nah und Bill brauchte doch eine Familie, eine richtige Familie!  
Ich hatte einen Kloss im Hals. Alles würde so gut zusammenpassen, wenn ich doch Sherlock irgendwie überzeugen könnte! 

Als sich Mycrofts Hand über meinen Nacken in meine Haare schob, ich schon wieder einen heftigen Schauer verspürte, hatte ich eine Idee.  
Dazu würde ich noch einmal Billys Hilfe brauchen und ich war sicher, er würde mir helfen wollen.  
Und auf einmal wusste ich auch warum ich mit Mycroft in diesem Bett lag. Ich verstand, warum ich ihn liebte, obwohl ich ihn verabscheuen müsste und ich kapierte, warum ich so tief in meiner Seele berührt war, dass ich all das tat, was ich tat.  
Es war Bill. Ganz instinktiv hatte ich seine aufrichtige Zuneigung zu Mycroft gespürt und ich wusste, Kinder irren sich in dieser Hinsicht nicht. Bill kannte das wahre Wesen dieses Mannes. Der Junge sah es nicht durch eine Brille der Vorurteile.  
Er war nicht von der Meinung Sherlocks beeinflusst und nicht von der brüderlichen Verachtung, die auf einer alten Verletzung beruhte.  
Der Junge sah den wahren Kern eines Mannes, den auch ich inzwischen kannte. Und auch Sherlock kannte ihn, sonst hätte er ihm nie seine Liebe geschenkt und sonst hätte er sich nicht all die Jahre seine Wunden geleckt.  
Die Brüder konnten nicht ohneeinander und ich konnte weder ohne Sherlock sein, noch ohne Mycroft. Ich liebte beide und Bill dazu.

 

Ein paar Tage später weihte ich Bill in meinen neuen Plan ein. Mycroft dürfte und sollte nichts davon erfahren. Allerdings musste ich Emily Stone einweihen. Die Nanny entpuppte sich als äußerst gerissen und gab mir sogar noch ein paar Ratschläge mit auf den Weg.  
Sicher, es war weder nett Sherlock zu täuschen (zumindest musste ich es versuchen), als auch Mycroft zu hintergehen. Aber letztlich stand eine gute Absicht dahinter, was das Wohlergehen beider Brüder und das des Jungen einschloss. So ganz uneigennützig war ich natürlich nicht und nach allem was geschehen war, schämte ich mich auch gar nicht mehr dafür mir das einzugestehen. Ich wollte verdammt nochmal glücklich sein, mit diesen irren Brüdern und mit dem kleinen, süßen Bill.  
Die fixe Idee von einer glücklichen Familie, von einem Sonntagspicknick, an dem der kleine Bill im Park mit Sherlock Fußball spielte und ich mit Mycroft ganz Glückseelig zusah, ließ mich nicht mehr los.  
Ich musste es einfach versuchen und hatte keinen Plan, wenn es schief gehen sollte. Sherlock würde mich eventuell noch mehr verachten als im Moment und Mycroft … nun ja. Ihn konnte ich schwerer einschätzen. Denn zwar liebte er seinen kleinen Bruder aus tiefster Seele aber ich spürte, dass auch er und ich eine Basis hatten, die uns glücklich machen konnte.  
Und wenn jemand flexibel war, dann ja wohl ich.

Am Montagmorgen fuhr ich mit Billy zur Bakerstreet. Mycroft hatte ich die letzten Tage nicht gesehen und ich betete, dass er mich weder überwachen ließ, noch so argwöhnisch war Emily beschatten zu lassen. Die Nanny wartete zu Hause, im Notfall bereit Billy abzuholen. Aber ich war ja auch noch da.  
Eine Nebenstraße entfernt blieben wir stehen.  
„Bist du bereit Bill?“  
Der Kleine schaute mit seinen aufmerksamen Augen zu mir hoch. Ich bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich den Jungen vielleicht missbrauchte, nur um mich gut zu fühlen. Aber dann dachte ich daran, wie traurig es Bill machte, wenn Mycroft so abwesend und deprimiert war.  
Für den Jungen, John!  
Er nickte, grinste dann und ich verstand, dass er genau wusste, was zu tun war. Bill war wirklich klug und ich traute ihm zu Sherlock in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Ich war ja in der Nähe um auf ihn zu achten.

Entschlossen stiegen wir nach oben, wurden die letzten Stufen schneller und polterten in die Wohnung.  
„Sherlock …“; keuchte ich, „du musst mir helfen. Ich flehe dich an!“  
Mein Freund hob die Brauen. Er saß auf dem Sofa und las in der Zeitung. Sein Blick huschte zu Bill und seine Brauen schoben sich nun zusammen. In diesem Moment befürchtete ich, dass er uns durchschaute.  
„Wie?“  
„Meine Schwester … Harry, du weißt schon … sie hatte einen Unfall. Einen Autounfall! Sie liegt im Krankenhaus und ich muss … sie besuchen. Bill möchte ich nicht mitnehmen, wenn du verstehst …“  
Auffordernd sah ich Sherlock an, dann zu Bill, der mich aus großen Augen ansah.  
„Was ist mit seinem Kindermädchen?“ Lieber Gott, zuckte sein Mundwinkel etwa erheitert?  
„Die hat sich frei genommen und ist leider nicht auf dem Handy zu erreichen und Mycroft ist nicht in der Stadt. Ich wollte heute eigentlich mit Billy einen Stadtbummel machen … Oh ich bitte dich, Sherlock. Nimm ihn 2-3 Stunden. Ich beeile mich auch!“  
Ich strengte mich an und holte alles an schauspielerischem Talent aus mir raus.  
Billy schnaufte und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es ein Lachen oder ein angedeutetes Weinen sein sollte. Sherlock hatte sich nicht bewegt, sondern sah das Kind an meiner Hand an.  
„Was soll ich mit einem Kind?“, fragte er missmutig. Das war mein Stichwort.  
„Keine Ahnung, dir fällt schon was ein. Bill spielt gern Fußball. Ich danke dir!“  
Vorsichtig zog ich meine Hand weg.  
„Ist das okay, Bill?“, fragte ich ihn besser noch einmal. Mein kluger Junge lächelte und ich sah das Zucken seiner linken Augenbraue. Ich glaube, auch Mycroft hatte sofort in diesem Jungen das Besondere gesehen und hat ihn deshalb zu sich genommen.  
„Ja, John.“ Er nickte und ich hastete zur Tür.  
„Äh … John!“, hörte ich Sherlock rufen, als ich schon auf der Treppe war. Ich lief weiter und blieb nicht stehen.  
Also ich nach unten rannte, war ich mir gar nicht sicher, ob ich das Richtige getan hatte. Aber schließlich war Sherlock doch ein erwachsener Mann. Er würde doch ein paar Stunden mit einem kleinen Jungen verbringen können.


	11. Chapter 11

„Verflucht!“, murmelte Sherlock. Denn selbstverständlich hatte er Johns albernes Theaterspiel von Anfang an durchschaut und hat sich köstlich amüsiert. Doch irgendwie hatte er die Konsequenzen verdrängt. Nun saß er hier mit einem Jungen, der ihn ziemlich an ihn selbst erinnerte als er ein Kind war.  
Würde John zurück kommen? Zumindest, und da war sich Sherlock sicher, würde der Arzt den Jungen nicht aus den Augen lassen. 

„Gut …“ Sherlock sprach zu sich selbst und meinte damit, dass er das Spiel mitspielen würde. Nicht, weil er keine andere Wahl hatte. Denn er könnte den Jungen nehmen und schnurstracks in Mycrofts Büro fahren, der vermutlich sehr wohl in der Stadt war.  
Aber aus einem merkwürdigen Grund wollte er das nicht. Er vermisste John und alles, was sie zusammen hatten. Natürlich hätte er sich gern mit ihm versöhnt und hätte um seine Verzeihung gebeten, wenn es für ihn so einfach wäre. Das war es aber nicht allein. Auch das Zusammentreffen mit Mycroft hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen.  
Hatte er geglaubt, dass die Zeit die Wunden heilt, so hatte er sich geirrt. Hatte er gedacht und gehofft, dass eine Beziehung zu einem Mann, in dem Fall John, all das ersetzen konnte, was er sich als Jugendlicher gewünscht hatte und gefühlt hatte, so hatte er sich auch da schwer geirrt.  
Er liebte Mycroft immer noch. Nichts hatte sich daran geändert. Bis auf einen Punkt. John.  
Ihn liebte er auch, wenn auch auf eine ganz andere, aber nicht weniger bedeutungsvolle Art.

 

Als ihm auffiel wie griesgrämig er das Kind anstarrte, quälte er sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.  
„Na Kleiner, was machen wir nun?“  
Der Junge stand immer noch recht bewegungslos vor ihm und sah ihn an. Das kleine, hübsche Gesicht zeigte keine Angst dafür eine gehörige Portion Langeweile.  
„Spielst du mit mir Fußball, Sheldon?“  
Sherlock zog die Brauen zusammen.  
„Mein Name ist Sherlock, S H E R L O C K!“, buchstabierte er vorsichtshalber, obwohl er nicht genau wusste, ob Bill schon in die Schule ging. Schlau genug sah er jedenfalls aus.  
„Okay Sherlock, was ist nun mit dem Fußballspielen?“, fragte Bill ungeduldig nach.  
„Wir können in den Park gehen, da gibt es sogar einen Platz mit zwei Toren. Die großen Jungs lassen uns vielleicht mitspielen.“ Bill meinte das sehr ernst und Sherlock musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Fußball war ungefähr das Letzte was er mochte. Schon immer fand er es überaus sinnlos einem Ball nachzurennen.  
„Wie wäre es stattdessen mit Angeln?“ Er bemühte sich um einen fröhlichen Ton, denn auch Angeln mochte Sherlock nicht. Aber er konnte Bill ja schlecht ins Leichenschauhaus zerren.  
„Hm.“, war die kurze Antwort.  
„Ich glaube, du hast gar keine Angel!“, gab Bill nun siegesgewiss von sich und Sherlock grinste nun doch ganz unwillkürlich.  
„Da hast du recht. Lass uns eine kaufen gehen. Angeblich gibt’s an der Chiswick Bridge eine Menge Fische!“  
„Was für Fische?“ Sherlock notierte sich in Gedanken ein Memo: Fischarten der Themse (wenn es denn welche gibt) im MP archivieren.  
„Um die 20 Art. Dieses Gerücht wurde mir zugetragen.“ Nun hatte er sich schon den Mantel übergezogen, packte den kleinen Jungen energisch an der Hand und ging mit ihm nach unten. Selbstverständlich wusste er wo ein Angelgeschäft war und auch, dass John Watson sie vermutlich beobachten würde. Wenn das der Weg war, Johns Verzeihung zu erlangen, dann würde er ihn gehen.   
Jeder kleine Junge angelt gern. Gut, jeder bis auf ihn. Mit Schaudern dachte er an seine Kindheit. Auch Mycroft war der Annahme, dass jeder kleine Junge gern angelt. So hatte er Sherlock unzählige Male an den Weiher geschleppt, ihm eine Angel in die Hand gedrückt und gesagt: ‚Man muss Geduld haben, Sherlock. Geduld! Dann wird irgendwann alles so, wie man es will. Ich meine, dann beißt auch bei dir mal ein Fisch!‘  
Sherlock schnaubte leise belustigt. Bei ihm hatte nie ein Fisch gebissen. Stattdessen hatte er abertausende Papierboote gefaltet, aus lauter Langeweile. Mycroft hingegen, konnte stundenlang neben seiner Angel sitzen, auf den Weiher starren und nichts sagen. Sherlock hatte ihn nie verstanden. Aber dieses Angeln war die einzige lebhafte Erinnerung an den Versuch eines normalen Jungendaseins, die er nun an Bill weitergeben konnte. Musste! Denn Fußball war noch schrecklicher als Angeln.  
Er geizte nicht und kaufte Bill die beste Kinderangel die der Laden im Angebot hatte, dazu diverse Maden, Würmer und Fleischbällchen. So ausgerüstete zogen sie an die Themse. Sherlock, wohl wissend, dass er keine Ahnung hatte wie man angelte, denn er hatte sich immer geweigert Mycrofts Erklärungen zu folgen, ahnte, dass vermutlich sowieso kein Fisch anbeißen würde. Neben ihm lief Bill mit undurchschaubarem, tendenziell eher verstimmtem Gesicht. Aber er sagte kaum etwas und Sherlock machte sich vor, dass er alles bestens im Griff hatte.  
Nach wie vor vermied er es sich umzuschauen, ob er John irgendwo entdecken könnte. Es wäre quasi wie das Eingestehen seiner Niederlage.

Dann fanden sie einen Platz am Wasser und Sherlock dirigierte den Jungen auf einen Baumstamm, der offensichtlich als Treibgut am Ufer lag.   
Bill setzte sich und sah zu ihm auf.  
„Fang an!“, befahl der Detective ungeduldig und zeigte auf die eingepackte Angel.  
„Ich weiß nicht wie man angelt. Nicht mal, wie man die Angel zusammen baut.“, erwiderte Bill und Sherlock hätte schwören können ein Lächeln in der Jungenstimme zu hören.  
„hmpf“, gab er von sich, hockte sich neben den Jungen und begann die Angel auszupacken. Auch er hatte keine Ahnung, tat aber selbstverständlich so, als hätte er nie im Leben etwas anderes getan, als Angeln zusammen zu stecken.   
Letztlich, nach schweißtreibenden 30 Minuten hatte sich die Angelschnur dermaßen verheddert, dass sie unbenutzbar geworden war. Die Schachteln mit den Ködern waren umgestoßen und fast alle waren auf der Flucht. Bill hatte sich nicht bewegt. Nichts an Bill hatte sich bewegt außer seinem Mund, der immer breiter wurde. Als Sherlock schließlich, völlig entnervt die Angel von sich warf, lachte Bill nun lauthals.  
„Angeln macht sowieso keinen Spaß!“, keuchte Bill zwischen zwei Lachanfällen und Sherlock sah stur und mit versteinertem Gesicht auf die Themse.

„Fußball?“, fragte Bill nach einer Weile, die er hauptsächlich mit Kichern und Steine in den Fluss werfen verbracht hatte.  
„Von mir aus.“, murmelte Sherlock dumpf. John hatte vermutlich einen Heidenspaß, dachte er. Na, sei es ihm gegönnt. Wenn er mir demnächst zwischen die Finger kommt, dann gnade ihm …  
„Komm Sherlock!“ Bill hatte ihn kurzerhand gepackt und zog ihn die Treppe nach oben.  
Widerwillig ging der Detective mit dem Jungen in den nahegelegenen Park.  
Zu seinem Verdruss spielte dort wirklich eine Menge Jungs Fußball. Sie waren zwar ein paar Jahre älter als Bill, doch der scheute sich nicht zu ihnen zu gehen und zu fragen, ob sie mitspielen dürften.  
Sherlock wurde kurzerhand ins Tor gestellt und er fühlte sich außerstande dem Wunsch des Jungen nicht zu entsprechen, zumal er annehmen musste, dass auch John ihn weiter im Auge hatte. Wer weiß, vielleicht sogar Mycroft, dachte er grimmig, als er die unauffällige Überwachungskamera am längsseitige Gebäude in seinem Rücken sah. Das war doch alles ein abgekartetes Spiel!

Nur wozu?  
Das verstand Sherlock noch nicht ganz. Ging es allein darum, dass John ihm verzeihen konnte? Oder sollte er John verzeihen, denn er war es doch der mit Mycroft … Aber er selbst liebte Mycroft doch … immer noch ….  
Und bei diesem verwirrenden Gedanken kam der Ball in seiner Magengrube gerade recht. Ein etwa 14jähriger Junge hatte geschossen. Und zwar sehr talentiert und zielsicher, wie Sherlock noch am entsetzen Gesicht sah, ehe er zu Boden ging. Er bekam für einen Moment keine Luft und hielt sich instinktiv seinen Bauch.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Sir?“, fragten gleich mehrere Jungs fürsorglich und still gab Sherlock der Jugend Englands doch noch eine Chance.  
„Es geht schon wieder.“, keuchte er und rappelte sich mühsam auf. Bill sah ihn aufmerksam an und er glaubte Bewunderung in seinem Blick zu sehen, als er sich wieder ins Tor stellte, wenn auch ein wenig schwankend.  
„Das wäre doch gelacht …“, murmelte Sherlock und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die schwerwiegende Frage. John oder Mycroft? Oder keiner? Oder beide?  
Den nächsten Ball, der in die obere, linke Ecke gehen sollte, fing er mit Bravour und Bill zeigte ihm den erhobenen Daumen. Nichts konnte Sherlock dagegen tun, dass er zurück lächelte und ebenfalls den Daumen hob. Völlig lächerlich, aber irgendwie rührend.  
So langsam fand er sich in die Situation ein und die nächste Stunde dachte er tatsächlich kaum über etwas nach. Kaum über etwas anderes, als darüber in welche Ecke einer der Jungs wohl zielen würde. Später würde er ausgiebig darüber brüten und zugeben müssen, dass er großen Spaß beim Fußballspielen hatte.

Als es langsam zu dämmern begann, verabschiedeten Bill und er sich von den Jungs.  
„Jetzt, Bill, gehen wir etwas Trinken und dann zeige ich dir etwas, was wirklich spannend ist!“, versprach er und hatte in diesem Moment völlig verdrängt, dass vermutlich John sie weiterhin beobachtete.  
In einem Imbiss spendierte Sherlock Bill einen heißen Kakao. Der Junge hatte gerötete Wangen und erzählte nun ununterbrochen von seinem Traum irgendwann einmal ein großer Fußballer zu werden. Sherlock betrachtete ihn müßig. Er mochte den kleinen Jungen irgendwie, denn auf einer rätselhaften Ebene erinnerte er ihn an den Jungen, der er selbst einmal war. So ähnlich hatte er sich wohl auch immer dem älteren Bruder gegenüber verhalten. Hatte auch Mycroft dieses großzügige Wohlwollen verspürt? Nein, das war wohl nicht alles, wie er sich an ihr letztes Zusammentreffen erinnerte.  
Da war mehr. Immer.   
Er war Mycrofts Herz. Sein Ein und Alles. Er war das, was seinen Bruder zu einem Mensch machte, zu einem guten Mensch. Das verstand Sherlock während er Bill zuhörte. Ganz unerwartet verspürte er eine innige Zuneigung zu Bill. Er fühlte auch Verständnis für seinen Bruder, der diesen Jungen anstatt seiner liebte. Und auch für John, der kämpfte wie ein Löwe, für das Gute und für die Liebe. Warum hatte er solche Dinge bisher nie verstanden. Brauchte es einen rotwangigen, enthusiastischen Jungen, um ihn verstehen zu lassen?

Mit einem zärtlichen Gedanken dankte er Irene Adler, als er mit Bill an der Hand durch die Straßen Londons in Richtung St. Barts marschierte. Sie hatte es möglich gemacht. Ms. Adler hatte sein Herz wieder geöffnet. Allerdings auf eine andere Weise wie sie es beabsichtigt hatte.  
Als sie durch den Eingang gingen, den Gang in Richtung Pathologie entlang liefen, war sich Sherlock gar nicht so sicher in welche Richtung sich das alles entwickeln würden. Er stand vor einem Feld, welches ihm völlig neu und unbekannt war. Aber seine Neugier war unerträglich groß, ebenso wie sein Selbstvertrauen, ebenso wie sein Hochmut und ebenso wie sein Herz.

Molly war entsetzt, als sie den Jungen sah. Erst recht, als sie hörte, was Sherlock von ihr verlangte.   
„Das kannst du nicht tun, Sherlock! Er ist ein Kind! Du kannst ihm keine Leiche zeigen!“  
„Er ist bereit dafür. Wir haben vorher darüber gesprochen, stimmt’s Bill?“  
Bill nickte eifrig mit leuchtenden Wangen und glänzenden Augen. Das hier war neu für ihn und wie Sherlock, liebte er alles, was neu war. Seine Erwartung war riesengroße und er hatte keine Angst.  
Angeblich waren seine Eltern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen und so faszinierte ihn der Tod auf eine bittersüße Weise, die Sherlock sehr gut nachvollziehen konnte. Dabei verließ er sich ganz auf seine Intuition und die sagte ihm, dass Bill ein Junge war, der großes Potenzial hatte. Er war schlau, wissbegierig und hatte eine ignorante Art, die ihm ähnlich war und die es dem Jungen leichter machte das Leben zu nehmen wie es kam. Sherlock verstand sehr genau, warum Mycroft ihn adoptieren musste. Es war tatsächlich seine Chance, die Beziehung zu dem kleinen Sherlock zu haben, die er nie hatte, aber gehabt haben sollte. Mycroft konnte endlich der Erwachsene sein und Bill war sein Sohn.  
Ihn, Sherlock, liebte Mycroft als einen Mann und für ihn konnte er nie der Bruder sein, der er hätte sein müssen. Es war einfach und doch auch so kompliziert.

„Gibt es eine Leiche, die einigermaßen ansehnlich ist?“, flüsterte Sherlock trotzdem in Mollys Ohr und die nickte leicht.  
Ein paar Minuten später starrten sie auf einen Toten, der Selbstmord begangen hatte. Nur ein dünner roter Schorf zeigte die Strangulierungsstelle am Hals. Er lag erst seit wenigen Stunden bei Molly und sah noch dementsprechend unverändert aus. Nun holte Sherlock aus und erläuterte Bill jedes Detail, was er an der Leiche entdeckte, um ihm zu sagen, wer der Mann auf dem Tisch war. Großzügig teilte er dem Jungen seine Deduktion mit und sogar den Weg dorthin. Große Augen verfolgten jede Bewegung des Detectives und gierige Ohren lauschten den Erklärungen. Bill war augenscheinlich begeistert.  
„Schade, dass seine Kleidung nicht mehr da ist, dann könnte ich dir noch eine ganze Menge mehr über ihn erzählen und vielleicht hätte ich sogar seinen Namen für dich.“, gab er ein bisschen an.  
„Er heißt Mr. Danvers.“, sagte Bill nun leichthin und bohrte dabei in der Nase.  
„Was?“, fragte Sherlock irritiert.  
„Das ist Mr. Danvers.“, wiederholte Bill, nun schon gelangweilter.  
„Woher weißt du das?“  
„Mr. Danvers ist ein Kollege unseres Gärtners Mr. Philipp. War. Manchmal hat er ihn früh mit dem Auto zu unserem Haus gebracht und ist dann weitergefahren. Er trug eine grüne Latzhose und auf seiner Brust war ein Namensschild aufgenäht. Darauf stand Mr. Danvers.“  
Leierte Bill herunter und sprang dann auf.  
„Oh …“, sagte Sherlock nur, bevor er Bill auf den Flur folgte und im Vorbeilaufen flüsterte er einer rotwangigen Molly ein ernstgemeintes „Danke“ zu.  
„Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. John holt dich sicher auch gleich ab!“

Doch John war noch nicht da und Sherlock bestellte sich mit Bill eine Pizza, bevor sie zusammen eine Quizzsendung ansahen. Er war müde wie nie.   
Dass er einschlief, merkte er nicht und als er mitten in der Nacht aufschrak, weil sein Nacken entsetzlich weh tat, sah er den Zettel auf dem Tisch.  
„Habe Bill abgeholt. Danke! Geh ins Bett, sonst bekommst du einen steifen Hals. John!“  
Mit breitem Grinsen und mit einem unglaublich leichten Herz ging Sherlock ins Bett, um dort unverzüglich wie ein Holzklotz einzuschlafen und auch entsprechend zu schnarchen.


	12. Chapter 12

Teilweise war ich gerührt von Sherlocks Verhalten, ebenso wie amüsiert aber auch verärgert, als ich ihn mit Bill ins Barts gehen sah. Aber wie so oft, vertraute ich auf Sherlock und rief mir Mycrofts Worte ins Gedächtnis. Mein Freund hatte eine ausgezeichnete Wahrnehmung was das emotionale Befinden seines Gegenübers betraf. So war ich natürlich schon oft in seine Fallen gestolpert, ebenso aber, passte er jetzt auf Bill auf und würde ihm nicht mehr zumuten als er vertragen konnte. Andererseits, Bill war der angenommene Sohn eines Holmes und nach meinem Plan sollte er später mit Sherlock, Mycroft und mir zusammen leben. Dafür musste er hart im Nehmen sein.  
Ich schwankte trotzdem, ob ich hineingehen und Bill holen sollte, tat es letztlich aber nicht.

Als ich den beiden durch die Stadt folgte, unauffällig, wie ich hoffte, wurde mir immer klarer, dass Sherlock gewusst haben musste, was ich beabsichtigt hatte.  
Warum hatte er den Jungen trotzdem dabehalten? Weil ich ihm doch etwas bedeutete und er unsere Beziehung wieder erneuern wollte? Hm. Schön wär’s.  
Oder hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen? Sehr unwahrscheinlich.  
Mochte er Bill? Vielleicht.  
Hatte es etwas mit Mycroft zu tun? Diese Verbindung der Brüder war für mich immer noch sehr verwirrend. Nicht nur, dass sie gegen jede Konvention, Vernunft und Anstand war. Verstörend war die Tiefe, die heftigen Gefühle, die Hingabe. Fröstelnd dachte ich an Sherlock, der sich Jahre lang sein wundes Herz geleckt hat und das doch nie geheilt war. Und an Mycroft, der gegen seine Empfindung gehandelt hat und es bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt bitter bereut hat und sich selbst aus Schuldgefühlen das Leben so schwer wie möglich gemacht hatte. Ich sah die gegenseitige Abhängigkeit der beiden und auch die fast magische Anziehung, die es ihnen nicht möglich machte ein eigenständiges Leben zu führen. Aber wo war da mein Platz, fragte ich mich nüchtern.

Da ich nicht viel zu tun hatte an diesem Tag, außer still in mich hinein zu kichern, als Sherlock zu Boden ging als der Ball ihn traf, dachte ich weiter nach.   
Ja, ich war jemand, der emotional immer an der Oberfläche schwamm. Man konnte mich schnell und einfach packen. Das hatte gute und schlechte Seiten und ich hatte gelernt mit meiner „Anfälligkeit“ zu leben. Dass ich jemals zwei Brüder lieben würde, hätte ich hingegen nicht ahnen können. Doch so war es nun mal und so langsam dämmerte mir eine Erkenntnis warum es zwischen den beiden so einigermaßen funktionierte seit ich an Sherlocks Seite war. Ich war eine Art Puffer. Sie trafen nicht direkt aufeinander und das dämpfte die Macht ihrer Emotionen ein wenig. Sie würden mich brauchen, wenn sie eine Beziehung führen wollen würden.   
Wollten sie das?  
Okay, John, rief ich mich zur Ordnung. Dass die beiden wie normale Menschen zusammen sprechen konnten, war das Eine. Aber dass wir zu dritt eine Beziehung führen würden, eine Familie für Bill sein würden, war das Andere. Einerseits machte mich diese Vorstellung derart high und enthusiastisch, dass ich am liebsten zu Sherlock gerannt wäre und ihm noch einmal ausführlich mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht von meinem Vorhaben erzählt hätte.   
Aber da war auch Angst. Die Furcht beide zu verlieren und auch Bill nie wieder zu sehen. Hatte ich mich in eine völlig idiotische Idee verliebt?   
Vielleicht.  
Ich musste es einfach riskieren. Was hatte ich zu verlieren? Einen gefühlsgehemmten Sherlock, der nicht aus seinem Schneckenhaus heraus kam? Einen deprimierten Mycroft, der in Selbstvorwürfen ertrank und sie in übertriebenes Machtgetue umwandelte oder etwa ein braves Kind, das eine liebevolle Familie verdient hatte? 

Beim Beobachten stellte ich fest, dass Bill es tatsächlich schaffte Sherlocks harte Schale aufzuweichen. Und als beide mit geröteten Wangen und glänzenden Augen aus dem Barts kamen, wusste ich genau, dass die beiden sich mochten. Für möglich hätte ich es nicht gehalten, mir aber natürlich gewünscht.  
Sie waren sich eben doch in manchen Dingen ziemlich ähnlich, nicht nur äußerlich und ich vermute lächelnd, dass Bill „Onkel“ Sherlock ganz sicher bald wieder besuchen wollte.  
Jetzt kam der schwierige Teil. Ich musste Sherlock dazu bringen mit Mycroft zu sprechen und zwar auf eine vernünftige Weise und vielleicht … vielleicht hatte ich die Möglichkeit den beiden meinen Traum zu unterbreiten.  
Mycroft hatte sein Einverständnis zu einem Gespräch schon gegeben. Jetzt musste ich nur noch Sherlock davon überzeugen. Aber diesmal musste ich schlauer vorgehen.

Am nächsten Abend ging ich unangemeldet in die Bakerstreet und hoffte natürlich Sherlock zu überraschen. Ich klopfte an die geschlossenen Tür und vernahm erleichtert sein:  
„Komm rein, John.“  
„Du bist nicht überrascht, nehme ich an?“.  
„Nicht wirklich. Setz dich!“ Mein Freund saß auf seinem Sessel und hatte seine Violine achtlos auf den Beinen liegen. Hin und wieder zupfte er ein wenig daran herum. Eine Harmonie oder Melodie konnte ich nicht erkennen.  
„Du bist ganz schön mutig den Jungen in meiner Obhut zu lassen.“ Sagte er nun wie nebenher und sah an mir vorbei.  
„Ich vertraue dir. Bill war ganz begeistert, auch wenn ich es nicht gutheißen kann, dass du mit ihm eine Leiche angesehen hast, Sherlock! Andererseits ….“  
Ich bremste mich. Noch nicht, John! Erst, wenn Mycroft dabei war!  
„Andererseits …?“ Zu spät.  
Ich holte tief Luft, um ein wenig Zeit zu schinden.  
„Du weißt warum dein Bruder ihn adoptiert hat, nehme ich an?“  
„Wissen nicht. Ich vermute es, ja.“  
„Was bedeutet das für dich?“  
Endlich sah mich Sherlock direkt an.   
„Was soll es schon bedeuten, John? Er hat Schuldgefühle. Und?“  
„Herrgott, Sherlock! Ich habe euch gesehen. Zusammen!“ Mir wurde plötzlich schlecht, als ich in mir so viel angestauten Schock verspürte, als ich das Bild der beiden vor mir sah. Deswegen sprang ich auf.  
„Ich weiß …“, sagte er leise, während ich ans Fenster ging, um mich wieder zu sammeln.

„Da, mit ihm … warst du … anders, Sherlock …“, sprach ich weiter, langsamer und ich betonte meine Worte überdeutlich.  
Dass mein Freund antworten würde, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet.  
„Er macht mich rasend, John. Er lässt den Vulkan in mir ausbrechen …“ Seine Stimme klang fast heißer und ich kehrte, wieder ruhiger zu meinem Sessel zurück. Sherlocks Gesicht war verschlossen, doch seine Augen leuchteten merkwürdig.  
„Du bist wütend auf ihn, das kann ich teilweise verstehen, denn ich selbst ….“, begann ich ein wenig versöhnlicher.  
„Nein!“ unterbrach er mich harsch.  
„Ich bin nicht wütend … ich ….“ Er schluckte und sah plötzlich entsetzlich leidend aus. Seine Gesichtszüge waren so weich und er wirkte so entsetzt über seine eigenen Gedanken, dass ich kaum glauben konnte, was ich da sah.  
„ … verliere den Verstand, wenn ich ihm so nah bin … ich kann nicht mehr denken … ich brenne, ich verbrenne, ich bestehe nur noch aus abscheulichen Gefühlen, aus Verlangen, aus Liebe und Sehnsucht. Ich kann kaum atmen, ich sehe nichts, ich bin blind! Alle meine Sinne sind blind.  
Und John ….?!“  
Sherlocks Stimme klang bei den letzten beiden Worten wieder wie Diamant. Hart, schneidend und kalt. Wie so oft bewunderte ich den rasenden Wechsel seiner Stimmung, die sich gerade in Stimme, Mimik und Gestik überdeutlich äußerte.  
„Es macht mir Angst. Was glaubst du, warum ich ihm aus dem Weg gehe?“  
„Aber du liebst Mycroft doch!“, sagte ich entrüstet und ich verstand wirklich nicht. Was mir mein Freund beschrieb glich durchaus einem Verliebtheitszustand, wenn auch potenzierter als bei der Allgemeinheit, vermutete ich vage.  
„Und? Soll ich deswegen zu einem Idioten werden?“ Er klang zerknirscht und ich spürte genau sein Schwanken. Sherlock war keineswegs von dem überzeugt was er von sich gab. Im Gegenteil, er war unsicher und hilflos wie nie.  
„Aber nein, natürlich nicht. Da gibt es eine Menge andere Möglichkeiten, mein Freund.“  
„Welche? Eine inzestuöse Beziehung? Ich kann ihn nicht ertragen. Nicht länger, vor allem nicht so nah an mir dran. Er nimmt mir mein Denkvermögen und dabei hat er selbst schon genug. Ist die Welt nicht ungerecht, John?“  
Sherlock glitt in zynisches Selbstmitleid ab. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Ich setzte mich nun ganz dreist auf seinen Schoß und er ließ es zu. Das wertete ich als ein gutes Zeichen.  
Meine rechte Hand schob sich in seinen verschwitzen Nacken und spielte ein wenig mit den kleinen Löckchen dort.  
„Beantworte mir einfach mal ganz methodisch und nüchtern ein paar Fragen.“, forderte ich und innerlich erbebte ich vor Selbstvertrauen. Hier war ich derjenige, der das Heft in der Hand hatte. Ein irres Wunder aber real. Für den Moment zumindest.

Sherlock ließ den Kopf nach hinten an die Sessellehne sinken und quetschte meine Hand ein. Ich ließ mich nicht beirren und beurteilte sein Schweigen als Zustimmung.  
„Liebst du Mycroft? Immer noch auf diese Art und Weise? Nach all den Jahren?“  
Sherlock hatte die Augen inzwischen geschlossen und seinem Gesicht konnte ich nicht ansehen, ob er nachdachte oder schlief. Ich gab ihm Zeit und hoffte auf eine Antwort, auf eine Fortsetzung unseres Gespräches, denn ich fühlte, dass ich einen Fuß in der Tür hatte.  
Gerade als ich aufstehen wollte, da ich annahm, dass er doch nicht mehr antworten würde, sprach er doch.  
„Mehr.“, war seine einfache Antwort. Nun sollte ich einen gemeinen Stachel der Eifersucht in mir spüren. Ich wartete darauf, suchte danach, doch es passierte nichts. Lag es an meinen eigenen Gefühlen für Mycroft Holmes?  
„Was ist mit mir, Sherlock?“, fragte ich nun doch, furchtsam und sehr leise.  
Seine Augen öffneten sich ein wenig und er sah mich mit einem Schlafzimmerblick an, der zwischen meinen Schenkeln ein heißes Feuer entstehen ließ.  
Er schluckte, was ich gut an seinem Adamsapfel sah und ich verstand, dass es ihm äußerst schwer fiel über so etwas zu sprechen.  
„Liebst du mich?“ Ich flüsterte nur noch und wich seinem Blick nicht aus. Schließlich antwortete er mir mit kratziger Stimme.  
„Dich liebe ich auch, John. Auf eine andere Art und doch genau so intensiv. Ich kann dich einfacher lieben als ihn. Verstehst du das?“ Dabei kniff er seine Augen ein wenig zusammen und musterte mich nachdenklich.  
In diesem Moment wusste ich nicht genau was ich fühlte. War ich erleichtert oder enttäuscht? Er hatte es gesagt. Sherlock hatte mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt! Er hatte zugegeben, dass er Mycroft liebt und war es nicht das was ich wollte?  
Ich kam nicht klar. In meinem Kopf war ein großes Chaos und ich rettete mich in die nächste Frage.  
„Magst du Bill?“  
Ein Lächeln erschien auf dem blassen Gesicht und er schloss wieder die Augen.  
„Wie könnte ich nicht?“  
„Okay.“, sagte ich hilflos. Mein Konzept war kurzgesagt im Arsch. Ich hatte auf all meine Fragen positive Antworten und doch wusste ich nicht weiter. Ich sollte Sherlock sagen, dass er mit Mycroft reden müsste. Von meiner rosaroten Kommunenidee sollte ich ihm erzählen ebenso wie von meinem Traum, dass mich Sherlock von hinten nahm, während mir Mycroft seine Zunge in meinen Mund schob.  
Himmel!

„Ich sollte gehen, Sherlock.“, sagte ich zittrig.  
Als ich aufgestanden war, packte er jedoch meine Hand und zog mich wieder nach unten auf seinen Schoß. Seine, sonst so kühlen, berechnenden Augen waren wider Erwarten warm und auf eine neue Weise fast zärtlich.  
„Liebst du ihn, John?“, wollte er nun ganz direkt von mir wissen und klang dabei keineswegs eifersüchtig, rachsüchtig oder verletzt. Eher neugierig und interessiert.  
Die Zeit des Versteckens und des Schämens war schon längst vorbei, trotzdem war mein Hals trocken.  
„Ich glaube schon. Er ist … er hat ein gutes Herz und er …“  
„Ich weiß …!“, kürzte Sherlock meine Lobrede ab. Natürlich wusste er.  
„Ist zwischen uns alles in Ordnung, John?“ Sein Arm hielt mich fest und ich befürchtete, wenn ich aufstehen wollte, würde er es nicht zulassen.  
„Du meinst, ob wir wieder ein Paar sind?“ Ich hatte endgültig den Überblick verloren und ruderte hilflos durch meine eigenen Pläne. Sherlocks Zugänglichkeit und seine Offenheit hatten mir doch mehr zu schaffen gemacht, als ich geglaubt hatte.  
„Liebst du mich, John?“, fragte er ganz direkt und ich keuchte getroffen auf. Dabei hätte ich diese Frage erwarten müssen. Nein! Mir sogar wünschen müssen.  
„Ja, natürlich liebe ich dich, Sherlock!“, sagte ich atemlos. Denn es war die reine Wahrheit und sein Lächeln irritierte mich.  
„Und wie kommst du damit klar gleichzeitig Mycroft und mich zu lieben?“  
„Ähm … ich … äh ….“ Nein, zynisch und verächtlich sah er nicht aus. Das hätte mir die Sache leichter gemacht. Sherlock sah er leider nur freundlich interessiert drein und spielte mit meinen Fingern.  
Ich stieß die Luft aus und lachte humorlos.  
„Keine Ahnung. … Ihr ... ihr beide seid euch so ähnlich und gehört doch irgendwie zusammen. Ich weiß nicht genau, ich habe keinen Vergleich, weil … weil … 

… Sherlock!“  
Sherlock hatte mich plötzlich zu Boden geworfen und hockte über mir. Sein Morgenrock war stylisch ausgebreitet und ich dachte kurz an alte Vampirfilme.  
„Küss mich John!“, forderte er und ich verlor augenblicklich mein Vorhaben aus den Augen heute noch mit Mycroft zu reden und ihm zu berichten.  
„Sofort!“   
Er packte mein Kinn und hob es ein wenig an. Kurz darauf fühlte ich seinen Mund. Er küsste mich, nicht so gierig und selbstsüchtig wie sonst. Seine Berührung war sanfter und zurückhaltender. Allerdings kein Vergleich mit Mycrofts lässiger Überlegenheit. Trotzdem schoss mein Puls in die Höhe.  
Ehe wir uns versahen, waren wir in einen tiefen Kuss gefangen und ich wusste, er hatte mir vergeben und ich ihm. Aber das war nicht alles. Irgendwie spürte ich eher intuitiv als ich wusste, dass sich vor uns ein unbekannter Pfad eröffnet hatte, der bisher im Verborgenen gelegen hatte.  
Sherlock hatte sich, mir und Mycroft gestattet einen Blick auf den Anfang des Weges zu werfen. Ob wir ihn tatsächlich zu dritt beschreiten würden, war noch längst nicht geklärt. Doch ich ahnte, dass sich das in absehbarer Zukunft zeigen würde.

Nun erst mal keuchte ich wie ein verendender Wal, als Sherlock seine Zähne leicht in meine Halsmuskeln schlug.  
Schnell waren wir ausgezogen und mein Freund diktierte mich vor meinen Sessel.   
Oh, Sex vor dem Kamin, wie romantisch, dachte ich amüsiert und geil. Doch diesmal überraschte mich Sherlock, denn er begann sanft meinen Nacken zu küssen. Sonst konnte er es kaum erwarten in mir zu sein und heute ließ er sich Zeit. Ich grübelte darüber nach, ob es daran lag, dass sich sein Herz vielleicht doch langsam öffnete und eventuell zu heilen begann und lenkte mich mit meinen Gedanken von allzu schneller Erregung ab. Er gab sich wirklich Mühe und das Schönste an allem war, dass ich spürte, dass er es nicht nur tat, weil ich es erwartete. Trotzdem war er in seiner Zärtlichkeit völlig anders als Mycroft. Seine Härte und seine geistige Distanz waren nach wie vor da.  
Endlich war er in mir und ich gebe es zu, ich stöhnte auf wie ein angeschossenes Reh. Gott, hatte er mir gefehlt. Als er sich in mir bewegte, wusste ich, dass es das war was diesen Mann ausmachte. Sein unbeschreiblicher Abstand zu allen Menschen auf dieser Welt, ausgenommen Mycroft. Er stand über einfach über allem und vor allem über meiner Wenigkeit.  
Es erfüllte mich mit Stolz und einem so heftigen Verlangen, dass ich ihn nicht tief genug in mir spüren konnte. Immer noch war Sherlock sanfter und gemäßigter als sonst. Doch zusammen mit seiner mentalen Distanz brachte mich das fast um den Verstand. Als sich seine Hand dann um meinen pulsierenden Schwanz legte, war es auch schon zu spät.   
Als ich mit ein paar ruckartigen Bewegungen in seiner Hand kam, bewegte sich Sherlock nicht. Er blieb einfach in mir und wartete, bis ich mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Dann brachte er es zu Ende, weiterhin auf diese träumerische Art und Weise, die aufregend neu war. Als er meinen Rücken ankeuchte, immer noch typisch lautlos, begriff ich, dass sich etwas verändert hatte.  
Die Begegnung mit seinem älteren Bruder hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ein Stück Bitterkeit und Schmerz aus seinem Herz verschwand. Mycroft hatte seinen Bruder ein wenig mit der Welt versöhnt. Und wenn das ein modifizierter Sherlock war, dann mochte ich ihn gern.   
Wenn allerdings noch Mycroft mit seiner sanften Gelassenheit zu uns stoßen würde, dann wäre ich auf alle Zeiten verloren. In einem Himmel auf Erden.


	13. Chapter 13

Ich brachte es nicht über mich meinen Freund noch einmal zu bitten mit seinem Bruder zu sprechen. Mein Kopf und meine Knie waren weich und deshalb blieb ich auch nicht über Nacht in der Bakerstreet. Ich floh regelrecht und lief meinem inneren Chaos davon.  
Sherlock sah mir wortlos nach, als ich ging. Er hatte nicht versucht mich aufzuhalten, dabei wäre ich schon bei einem dezenten Räuspern auf der Stelle geblieben. Aber ich ging auch nicht zu Mycroft, sondern zu Mike, der mich schon sehnsüchtig erwartet hatte.   
Sein Redefluss lullte mich ein, das Bier machte mich schläfrig und fast wäre mein Kopf auf den Tisch gefallen.  
„Ich sollte ins Bett gehen.“, sagte ich müde und mein Freund Mike sah mich grinsend an.  
„Du siehst erschöpft aus, John.“  
„Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr ich das bin!“

Erst mehrere Abende später (ich bekam es vorher nicht auf die Reihe) sprach ich bei Mycroft vor. Von Sherlocks Ausflug mit Bill wusste er nichts. Wenn doch, sagt er nichts dazu, sondern betrachtete mich nur auf merkwürdige Art. Das war einer der Momente, in denen ich diese Gabe der Holmesbrüder abgrundtief verabscheute. Merkte Mycroft, dass ich erneut mit Sherlock geschlafen hatte? Wenn ja, machte es ihm etwas aus? War er eifersüchtig? Wenn ja, auf wen? Ich wurde einfach nicht schlau aus der ganzen Sache und war kurz davor die blöde Idee, dass aus uns eine Familie werden könnte, endgültig zu verdammen.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Mycroft?“, fragte ich vorsichtshalber, denn irgendwie war er mir unheimlich. Er hatte mir wortlos meine Jacke aus der Hand genommen, griff nun nach meiner Hand und zog mich hinter sich her. Wohlgemerkt, wir waren in seinem Stadthaus und Bill war zu Hause.  
Als hätte er meine wirren Gedanken gelesen sagte er mit belegter Stimme:  
„Was ist schon ‚in Ordnung‘, John? In Ordnung für dich? Oder für mich? Oder für den Rest der Welt? Hör endlich auf immer in solchen Grenzen zu denken, denn sonst ….“  
Mycroft zog mich plötzlich an sich und legte beide Arme um meine Hüften. Ich konnte seine Wärme fühlen und mein Körper entspannte sich sofort in seinen Armen. Wusste Sherlock (dieser Idiot!) diesen Vorzug eigentlich nie zu schätzen?  
„Denn sonst … wirst du uns beide zusammen nicht ertragen können.“  
Sein Grinsen war nun so, wie ich es kannte. Arrogant, allwissend und erhaben. Ein lustvoller Schauer zog durch meinen Körper und meine Gedanken waren leider alles andere als entspannt.  
Was sollte das bedeuten? Was war passiert, was ich nicht wusste?

„Myc?“, hörten wir es von der Tür und gegen meine Erwartung tat Mycroft einen Teufel mich loszulassen.  
„Komm rein Bill und sag Gute Nacht zu John. Oder möchtest du, dass er dich heute ins Bett bringt?“ Der kleine Junge strahlte mich an und mein Herz quoll über vor Liebe (was vielleicht auch an dem Schlafanzug lag, auf dem lauter kleiner Bärchenpaare waren, die zusammen knuddelten).  
„John soll mich ins Bett bringen.“, sagt Bill sofort und klang dabei wie eine jüngere Version von Sherlock. Er erwartete absolut keinen Widerspruch.   
Mycroft hielt noch einen Moment meine eine Hand fest, als ich mich losmachen wollte.   
Nimm dich zusammen John! Befahl ich mir, als ich merkte, wie schwer mir das Schlucken fiel. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft, nur fand ich nicht heraus, ob es bedrohlich war oder gut. Mister Holmes war an diesem Abend mehr als undurschaubar und in meinem Körper war eine immense Unruhe.

Bill sprang ins Bett und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.  
„Was macht dein Husten?“, fragte ich ihn.  
„Keine Ahnung, haben ihn nicht gesehen.“  
Ich lachte und Bill kicherte auch.  
„Erzähl mir eine Geschichte, John. Du warst doch im Krieg oder? Sagt zumindest Myc. Erzähl mir davon. Gab es da viele Leichen?“  
Oh je, dachte ich entsetzt. Ich hätte Sherlock wohl doch aufhalten sollen, als er mit Bill ins Barts gelaufen ist. Ich machte mir schwere Vorwürfe und meine Beunruhigung wurde dadurch nicht gerade weniger.  
„Weißt du Bill, ich denke, das ist noch nichts für einen kleinen Jungen wie dich. Ich denke, du hast schon genug traurige Sachen erlebt …“  
Ich griff nach seiner Hand und erwartete Widerwort. Ein kleiner Sherlock hätte sich damit garantiert nicht abspeisen lassen. Aber Bill blieb ruhig und sah mich fast verständnisvoll an. Erleichtert begriff ich, dass das Kind Sherlock in manchen Dingen glich und ihm auch äußerlich ähnelte, aber sein ganzes Wesen war anders. Irgendwie freute mich das sehr, denn das hieße, es war nichts verloren und der kleine Bill würde kein zweiter Sherlock werden, der andere Menschen nicht an sich heran lassen wollte.  
„Okay, ich mag das Märchen von der Schneekönigin. Kennst du das John?“  
Ich schmunzelte. Natürlich kannte ich es und ich begann zu erzählen.  
Gerda hatte Kay noch nicht gerettet und Bill waren schon die Augen zugefallen. Ich würde es hoffentlich bald zu Ende erzählen konnte, wenn die Nornen (in dem Fall die Gebrüder Holmes) es denn so wollten, dachte ich ironisch und schlich leise aus dem Zimmer.

Mycroft erwartete mich bereits mit immer noch undurchsichtiger Miene.  
„Möchtest du mit mir essen, ich habe gekocht?“  
Fast hätte ich gelacht. Nur fast. Ganz sicher vor wenigen Wochen. Denn nichts war absurder wie ein Mycroft, der kochte und mich freundlich zum Essen einlud.  
„Warum nicht.“, sagte ich lächelnd und bekam trotzdem das Gefühl nicht los, dass da was im Busch war. Aber wenn ich etwas wusste, dann das, dass man einen Holmes (welchen auch immer) zu nichts zwingen konnte. Mycroft Holmes würde seine Strategie haben und sich taktisch zum Ziel vorarbeiten, dachte ich während des Essens, welches nicht übel schmeckte. Allerdings bin ich auch nicht allzu anspruchsvoll.  
Mycroft blieb nach wie vor recht schweigsam, wenn auch nicht abweisend oder unfreundlich. Ein wenig hatte ich das Gefühl, er wägt ab wie viel ich vertragen würde.  
Als er mir das Dessert auf den Platz stellte, fragte er wie nebenbei:  
„Fühlst du dich bereit für Sherlock und mich?“  
„ummmm….“  
Mehr brachte ich erst mal nicht zu Stande.   
„Inwiefern?“, fragte ich dann vorsichtig nach. Meine Stimme klang ziemlich jämmerlich, Mycroft jedoch sah mich fast zärtlich an und dann begann er zu erzählen.

„Hör zu, John ….  
Natürlich ahnte ich in etwa, was dir alles in den letzten Wochen durch den Kopf gehen musste. Ich will und werde mich für nichts entschuldigen, du weißt, es wären nur leere Worte. Aber ich fand deine abstrakte Idee, uns alle zu einer Familie zu machen immer besser. Wie du weißt, ist mir das äußerst wichtig, ebenso wie mir Sherlock und Bill wichtig sind, genauso wie du mir wichtig geworden bist.  
Allerdings, und ich gebe diese Schwäche zu, sah ich mich außerstande in dieser Hinsicht etwas zu unternehmen. Kurz gesagt, ich konnte es nicht über mich bringen mit Sherlock zu reden. Aber wir mussten reden, über alles. Dir war das vielleicht schon länger klar.   
Meine letzte Begegnung mit ihm … na du kannst dir vielleicht nicht vorstellen, was das alles in mir und ihm ausgelöst hat. Aber eins kann ich dir versichern, mein kleiner Bruder kann damit bei Weitem besser umgehen, als ich es jemals könnte.   
Ich fühlte mich innerlich so wund und schwankte zwischen Selbstverachtung, Vorwürfen und der Sehnsucht, die dieser Kontakt mit ihm bewirkt hatte. 

Und ich bin ganz ehrlich, John, verzeih mir meine Offenheit bitte, aber ich setzte alles auf dich.  
Das klingt als wärst du nur eine Spielkarte, wenn auch das As, aber das ist nicht ganz richtig. Du bist der wichtigste Punkt an allem und mir war klar geworden, dass sich zwischen mir und ihm nichts ändern würde, wenn du nicht dafür sorgen würdest.  
Zwar wusste mein Bruder nun um meine wahren Gefühle und hat bekommen, was er immer wollte und doch liegt so viel zwischen uns, dass es nicht reicht, wenn man verschlungen in Leidenschaft für wenige Augenblicke vergisst wer man ist.  
Da kommst du ins Spiel. Ich kenne dich John und ich kann dir guten Gewissens versprechen, dass ich dich in keinster Weise manipuliert habe. Allerdings habe ich deine Schritte auf dem Weg nie aus den Augen verloren. Sieh mir das bitte nach. Schlechte Angewohnheit.  
Ich wusste, dass du bei ihm bist und als du länger weg bliebst wie ich berechnet hatte, schöpfte ich Hoffnung. Unter anderen Umständen wäre mir das peinlich zuzugeben, aber meine Erwartungen an eine Zukunft als eine Familie stiegen in schwindelerregende Höhen. Hatte Sherlock dir wirklich zugehört? Hast du ihn sogar überzeugen können?  
Als du dann jedoch kurz vor Mitternacht die Bakerstreet wieder verließt, stürzte ich ab.  
Eine Zeit lang zog ich mich völlig zurück und eines Nachts schaffte ich es nicht mal in mein Haus zu fahren. Die Sehnsucht und ja, das Selbstmitleid setzten mir so zu, dass ich beschloss in seine alte Wohnung zu fahren und mich dort zu betrinken.  
Und was denkst du, wer dort auf mich wartete?

 

Mycroft unterbrach seine Erzählung und musterte mich aufmerksam.  
Ich hätte so einen Verlauf ahnen müssen. Hättest du, John!  
Doch überraschend wie immer blieb die Eifersucht aus, die das Ganze normal und alltäglich gemacht hätte. Stattdessen war ich begierig zu erfahren was dann geschehen war und ja, ich wünschte, es hätte das Ende, welches als latenter Wunsch in meinem Kopf war.   
„Komm mit!“, sagte Mycroft und stand auf. Was hatte er vor? War Sherlock hier? Meine Aufregung kam so plötzlich, dass ich strauchelte. Aber er stand neben mir und hielt mich fest.   
„Auf dem Sofa ist es einfach gemütlicher …“, sagte er gelassen und schob mich dort hin.   
Er setzte sich neben mich und zog mich runter und meinen Kopf auf seinen Schoss. Seine Hand streichelte über meine Wange, über meinen Hals bis zum ersten offenen Knopf meines Hemdes.


	14. Chapter 14

„Sherlock hatte geahnt oder gewusst, dass ich in dieser Nacht an diesem Ort sein würde. Vielleicht beobachtete nicht nur ich ihn - was ich in dieser Zeit ziemlich schleifen ließ – sondern er auch mich. Zu meiner Schande muss ich sagen, ich wusste es nicht.  
Er saß auf seinem alten Bett und rauchte. Dass es nicht die erste Zigarette war, sah ich an dem kleinen Aschenbecher in dem schon eine halbe Schachtel lag. Aha, dachte ich, er war also schon lang genug hier, um zur Vernunft zu kommen. Ich dachte an unsere letzte Begegnung und war einerseits beruhigt, da mein Bruder diesmal einen sichtbar gefassteren Eindruck machte. Gleichzeitig aber, bekam ich nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, was wir das letzte Mal getan hatten. Sonst gelang es mir gut das zu wegzuschieben, doch da, an diesem Ort, im Angesicht des Mannes den ich so begehrte, war ein Verdrängen unmöglich.“

Mycroft schwieg kurz und nun begannen seine Finger doch einen Knopf meines Hemdes zu öffnen. Er tat es wie nebenbei, langsam und mit abwesendem Blick. Aber da ich ihm so nah war, spürte ich, dass sich sein Atem beschleunigt hatte. Als der Knopf offen war schob er eine Hand auf meine nackte Brust und klang ein wenig heißer, als er weiter sprach.  
„Ich ging zum Fenster und wollte es öffnen, als mein kleiner Bruder zu reden begann.  
„Hast du John gezwungen all das zu tun?“ Sherlock klang nicht vorwurfsvoll und nicht so aggressiv wie sonst, deshalb antwortete ich auch nicht gleich. Stattdessen ging ich zu ihm, nahm mir eine Zigarette aus der Packung, zündete sie an und inhalierte tief.   
Ein komischer Gedanke überfiel mich: Würde mein Bruder jetzt nicht rauchen, wenn ich ihm damals, als er 14 Jahre alt war keine von meinen Zigaretten gegeben hätte? Würden wir jetzt hier sitzen, in Erwartung eines Gespräches, welches hätte nie stattfinden müssen, wenn ich nicht so ein Weichling gewesen wäre, der bei der kleinsten Erkältung nach Hause zu Mummy gelaufen wäre?  
„Natürlich nicht.“, erwiderte ich.  
Sherlock blies mir frech den Rauch ins Gesicht und grinste nur als Antwort.  
„Wir hätten das alles schon vorher haben können …“  
„Nein, Sherlock. Auch wenn ich dir in dieser Winternacht nicht die Wahrheit gesagt habe, du …“  
„Du hast es bereut?“, unterbrach er mich.  
Ich blies ein wenig verdrießlich den Rauch durch die Nase aus und lächelte bitter.  
„Was sagt dir deine Deduktion?“ Eine andere Antwort brauchte er nicht. Nein, eigentlich wusste er es schon vorher. Deshalb war er hier.  
„Du hattest recht mit deiner Entscheidung vor so vielen Jahren.“ Seine Stimme war plötzlich leise und keineswegs abfällig. Er klang eher so, als spräche er mit sich selbst.  
„Du hast mir meine Fähigkeiten nicht genommen. Das hättest du tun können, weißt du Mycroft. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und, obwohl es schwer ist so etwas zu rekonstruieren, glaube ich, wenn wir diese heimliche, verbotene Beziehung gelebt hätte, die ich mir so sehr gewünscht hatte, wäre ich jetzt nicht der, der ich bin. Ein herausragender Geist mit einem klaren Verstand. Denn das, was da zwischen uns ist ….“  
Er war näher an mich heran gerückt, hatte meine Zigarette genommen und sie zusammen mit seiner eigenen ausgedrückt und sah mir direkt in die Augen.  
„ …würde uns verbrennen, wenn John nicht dazwischen wäre.“, beendete ich seinen Satz.  
Ich sah sofort, dass es das war was er auch gesagt hätte. Vielleicht mit anderen Worten.  
Sherlock schmunzelte ein wenig.  
„Ist es nicht unerfreulich, dass es etwas gibt, was wir nur im Paket mit einem gutmütigen Arzt bekommen können?“ Nun musste auch ich über seinen ironischen Tonfall schmunzeln und fügte an:  
„ … und Bill!“  
Er hatte ihn vergessen oder verdrängt, dass sah ich am schnellen Zucken seines Mundwinkels.  
„Meinetwegen …“ war seine Antwort und für Sherlocks Begriffe war das ein lautes JA.  
„Das ist verrückt.“ murmelte ich ungläubig, als ich endgültig verstand, dass Sherlock bereit war zu versuchen deinen Wunsch in die Tat umzusetzen, lieber John.“

Inzwischen hatte Mycroft mein Hemd ganz offen, streichelte liebevoll über meine Haut und meine aufgerichteten Brustwarzen.  
„Habt ihr dann …?“ zusammen geschlafen, wollte ich atemlos über das Gehörte fragen, aber Mycroft legte mir sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
„Glaubst du, John, das würden wir nochmal ohne dich tun? Ich brauche dich doch als meinen Schutz.“ Der Mann, auf dessen Beinen ich lag, lächelte mich auf diese typische süffisant und über alles erhabene Art und Weise an, dass ich glaubte, ich hatte einen verrückten Traum und alles stand auf ‚Start‘.  
Gemächlich öffnete er die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes und zog es ein wenig nach unten. Damit zeigte er mir Bissspuren an der Stelle seines Schlüsselbeins, die definitiv geblutet hatten. Ich wusste doch selbst zu genau, wie gern Sherlock seine Zähne einsetzte.  
„Dein Bruder?“, fragte ich und war völlig verstört, weil ich plötzlich wieder dieses bekannte, berechnende Glitzern in seinem Blick sah. Aber Mycroft sah an mir vorbei und da hörte ich auch schon Sherlocks tiefe Stimme:  
„Haben wir vielleicht noch einen Bruder von dem wir nichts wissen, Mycroft?“  
„Na hoffentlich nicht!“, stöhnte ich beunruhigt und war den Tränen sehr nah.

„Erinnerst du dich an die Frage, die ich dir am Anfang des Abends gestellt hatte, John?“  
Mycroft war jetzt weder der sanfte Mann, der unter meinen Händen ganz gefügig und warm war, noch der harte Bruder und gefährlichste Mann Englands (wer weiß, vielleicht sogar der ganzen Welt?).  
Er war etwas Neues und ich war mir noch nicht ganz sicher, wie ich das finden sollte.  
Als ich mir Sherlock ansah, der angezogen war, als würde er in ein teures Restaurant gehen wollen, musste ich aber (zu meiner großen Erleichterung) feststellen, dass er wenigstens der Alte war. Sein Lächeln war selbstverliebt und arrogant, seine Haltung anmaßend und fordernd und doch sah ich in seinen Augen einen weichen Glanz, der vorher nicht dort gewesen war. Nur einmal hatte ich das Schimmern dort entdecken können. Als er mit Bill aus der Pathologie kam.  
„Äh … haben wir noch etwas vor?“ fragte ich zittrig, als sich weder Mycroft noch Sherlock äußerten. Mein Mitbewohner betrachtete mich fast gelangweilt. Wo Mycrofts Blicke weilten, sah ich nicht, spürte jedoch seine Hand, die mir über den Rücken kroch.  
Dann läutete es an der Tür.  
„Sehr zuverlässig. Ihr entschuldigt mich bitte. John, du solltest dich schon mal anziehen. Wir haben tatsächlich noch etwas vor.“ Damit ging der Herr des Hauses zur Tür, um Emily, Billy Kindermädchen einzulassen. 

Schweigsam fuhren wir zu dritt mit einem Taxi zu Sherlocks alter Wohnung. Ich kann nur vermuten, wo die beiden mit ihren Gedanken waren. Meine zumindest waren nicht fassbar. Hatte ich Angst? Hatte ich Verlangen und Lust? War es nicht das was ich wollte? Spielten sie ein Spiel mit mir? Es wäre ihnen zuzutrauen, doch wenn ich eins wusste, dann das, dass ich Sherlock im Notfall vertrauen konnte. Mycroft kannte ich noch nicht so gut. Einmal war er nachgiebig in meinen Armen wie warmer Honig, dann wieder konnte er kälter sein, als das Eis in der Arktis.   
„Jungs!“, sagte ich, als wir durch die Tür getreten waren.  
Ich blieb im Flur stehen und kratze alles an ehemaligen Captain-Eigenschaften zusammen, die ich hatte. Beide sahen mich recht ausdruckslos an und mir fiel zum ersten Mal wirklich auf wie ähnlich sie sich doch waren. Nicht im Aussehen, sondern im Ausdruck.   
Was passiert mit Feuer, wenn man es mit einem anderen Feuer zusammenbringt? Es flammt ein größeres Feuer auf. Eines, das vielleicht alles verschlingt. Das waren die beiden Brüder, wenn auch auf unterschiedlichen Ebenen. Und ich hielt den Feuerlöscher in der Hand? Herrgott hilf!

„Das ist kein perverses Spiel, oder?“, fragte ich und ärgerte mich, wie lasch meine „Captain-Stimme“ klang.  
„Nur zwischen Mycroft und mir!“, antwortete Sherlock sofort ohne zu lächeln.   
„Ihr … ihr wisst, dass es um mehr geht, als um ein wenig Körperkontakt …?“, sprach ich unbeirrt weiter, obwohl meine Kehle inzwischen trocken war und ich mein Herz direkt in dieser Trockenheit fühlte. Es klopfte wie verrückt. Rau und schmerzhaft.  
„Es gibt keine Versprechen, John. Wir wissen, welche Vorstellung du hast ….“  
Sherlock sah nicht zu Mycroft, als dieser sprach und ich wusste, dass sie darüber gesprochen hatten.  
„ … es wird ein Versuch sein. Mehr nicht und das nur, weil hauptsächlich ich möchte, dass Bill in einem Umfeld aufwächst, welches ihn fördern und schützen kann. Er mag dich John. Sehr! Und ich befürchte, dass er auch Sherlock zugetan ist.“  
Mycrofts Blick ging zu seinem Bruder und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Oh Gott, Ich war so schlagartig erregt, dass ich nur mühsam meinen Atem im Mund behielt.  
Der Mann an Sherlocks Seite konnte so sanft und so aufmerksam sein und dann gab es da diesen anderen Mycroft. Der, dem allein es möglich war Sherlock zu halten. Das, was mir nie gelungen war.   
„Sherlock, wenn du auch …“, begann ich, doch der unterbrach mich rau.  
„Sei still!“, seine hellen Augen bohrten sich in meine und meine Beine verweigerten mir den Dienst, als er langsam auf mich zukam. Ich konnte nicht zurück weichen, nicht weglaufen und mich nicht wehren. Sein Blick hielt mich fest und willenlos ließ ich mich von ihm ausziehen. Sonst war er fast grob, wenn er mich wollte. Heute nicht.   
Behutsam entkleidete er mich, während Mycroft weiterhin an der Stelle stand, an der er vorher stand. Man hätte meinen können, mein Freund würde mir mit seiner Gemächlichkeit die Chance geben wollen, dass ich meine Entscheidung rückgängig machen könnte, doch dem war nicht so. Meine Möglichkeit das zu beenden war längst verstrichen und noch überwogen die Neugier und das Verlangen.  
Männer sind so einfach gestrickt und ich war mir sicher, dass auch Mycroft und Sherlock unter ihrer smarten Oberfläche nicht anders waren. In Sherlocks Augen sah ich die Lust bereits. Er hatte seine Augen wieder halb geschlossen und ich sah ihn schlucken, als er meine Hose achtlos neben sich warf und mich nackt im Raum stehen ließ.

„John?!“, forderte er mich nun auf und ich trat bebend an ihn heran.  
Nun entkleidete ich ihn ebenso wie er mich und spürte dabei seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut. Immer wieder entfloh mein Blick zu Mycroft, der immer noch seine perfekte Maske der Undurchdringlichkeit trug.   
Ich hatte keine Ahnung was das zu bedeuten hatte. Aber Sherlock hatte schon eine Erektion, als ich ihm die Hose nach unten zog. Irgendwie beruhigte mich das und fast erleichtert hockte ich mich vor ihn um seinen Schwanz in den Mund zu nehmen. Inzwischen wusste ich, dass er das sehr gern mochte.  
Nur am Rande nahm ich wahr, dass sich endlich auch Mycroft auszog und so erschrak ich nicht, als er von hinten unter meine Arme griff und mich nach oben zog. Er drängte mich sanft nach vorn und Sherlock wich nicht zurück. Vor Aufregung bekam ich kaum Luft, denn Sherlock packte mein Gesicht und begann mich zu küssen, während sich Mycroft mit seiner harten Männlichkeit von hinten an mir rieb und meinen Nacken mit kleinen Küssen bedeckte. Ich fühlte mich gefangen zwischen einer Naturgewalt und ich genoss es.   
Es war irre, vor mir war es hart und kühl, hinter mir heiß und weich. Mycroft küsste meinen Hals während mir Sherlock die Zunge in den Mund schob. Wenn mich Mycroft nicht festhalten würde, hätten meine Beine unter mir nachgeben. Es war verrückt und ich glaubte wirklich ich schwebe irgendwo über allem, im besten Drogenrausch aller Zeiten.  
Nur am äußersten Rand verstand ich, dass ich der Grund war, warum sie nicht in einer unaufhaltsamen Raserei übereinander herfielen und sich zerfleischten, während sie versuchten das brennende Verlangen in sich zu befriedigen.

Sherlock rieb seinen harten Schwanz an meinem und als sich seine Hand um meine Erektion legte, keuchte ich hemmungslos. Um mich abzulenken, sah ich hoch, in Sherlocks Gesicht. Er sah über meine Schulter, vermutlich direkt in Mycrofts Gesicht.   
Vielleicht sollte ich an dieser Stelle mal wieder eifersüchtig sein, allein ich war es nicht.  
Der Blick meines Freundes war das Schönste was ich jemals an ihm gesehen hatte. Seine Augen waren tief und warm, so voller Liebe und Hingabe, dass über meine Ergriffenheit meine Erregung (zum Glück!) ein wenig abflaute. Allein das war es wert. Zu sehen, zu welchen unglaublichen Gefühlen mein bester Freund fähig war. Zu gern hätte ich auch Mycroft ins Gesicht gesehen. Vermutlich sah es, so wie ich ihn kennengelernt hatte, in seinen Augen nicht anders aus.  
Wie sehr liebte ich diese beiden Männer … dachte ich schwach, als mich der ältere Holmes aufs Bett zog und begann meinen Hals zu küssen. Sherlock legte sich an meine andere Seite und schickte seine Lippen über meine Erektion, hin zu dem Körper seines Bruders. Danke meiner Anwesenheit explodierten die beiden nicht wie ein Feuerball und trotzdem verbrannte mich Mycrofts Mund fast mit seiner Leidenschaft. Er keuchte laut in mein Ohr, als sich Sherlock auf ihn legte und als Antwort schob ich meine Zunge in seinen Mund. Ich wollte mehr, mehr von seiner Lust. Sie brachte mich um den Verstand. Ich flog, ich war wie im Rausch und vermutlich stöhnte ich ununterbrochen laut und animalisch.

Mycroft schob meine Beine nach oben und bevor ich genau merkt, was geschah, drang er in mich ein. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er das gemacht hat. Es ging ganz leicht und schrie vor Lust laut auf. Sherlock antwortete mir mit einem ähnlichen Geräusch. Er kniete hinter seinem Bruder und sah mich über dessen Rücken hinweg an. Allerdings nicht lang, denn ich musste die Augen schließen.   
Irgendwann vermischten sich unser Stöhnen und alle Bewegungen, die wir taten. Mycroft keuchte weiterhin in mein Ohr, Sherlock schien lustvoll zu schluchzen und ich stieß unartikulierte Laute aus.  
Nichts passierte schnell und ruckartig und ich wusste, Mycroft war dafür verantwortlich. Er wollte genießen und wir alle mussten es mit ihm tun. Mir gefiel es und Sherlock auch. Ihm lief der Speichel aus dem Mund, als er mich aus halb geschlossenem Augen ansah. Seine Pupillen waren so groß, als hätte er Drogen genommen. Das Blau seiner Augen war kaum zu erkennen und seine Unterlippe zitterte bei jeder langsamen Bewegung, die er in seinem Bruder machte.  
Er war wunderschön. Ein Gott. Ein außerirdisches Wesen, welches Erfüllung fand. Ich hätte weinen können, weil er so glücklich aussah. Ich allein hätte das nicht schaffen können.  
Mycroft auf mir hatte seine Augen geschlossen und keuchte verhaltener als sein Bruder. Aber auch er war in einer Atmosphäre ganz weit außerhalb der realen Welt. Ich sah es an seinen entspannten und friedlichen Gesichtszügen. Sein Körper war weich bis auf den Teil in mir und trotzdem war er der, der hier eindeutig das Zepter in der Hand hielt. Dafür musste er weder etwas sagen noch die einzig dominante Stellung im Raum innehaben wie Sherlock. Er war das Zentrum und sowohl ich als auch Sherlock akzeptierten das. Nicht nur das allein, wir genossen es und wir fielen in seine Arme und ließen uns von ihm wegtragen. In Mycrofts Welt, in der nur Platz für besondere Menschen war, die es wert waren die Macht seiner Liebe zu empfangen.   
Dort war nur Platz für Sherlock, Bill und mich.

Ich war glücklich und als Mycroft tiefer stöhnte und in Tiefen vordrang, die mich meine Hände in seine Schultern krallen ließ, erlebte ich einen Orgasmus, zu dem ich keinen Vergleich hatte. Ich fühlte Mycrofts Atem an meinem Hals, sah durch einen Schleier Sherlocks lustverzerrtes Gesicht und schrie ein letztes Mal. Mycrofts Keuchen ging in ein dunkles, tiefes Stöhnen über und ich nahm ihn mit auf die Reise.  
Als ich wieder hören und sehen konnte, sah ich das Gesicht meines Freundes. Er hatte den Kopf nach hinten gerissen, sein Mund stand offen und an seinem Hals schienen die Schlagadern links und rechts zu platzen. Sein lustvolles Stöhnen ließ mich interessanterweise noch einmal erschauern.   
Dachte ich, dass ich geschrien hatte, brüllte Sherlock nun, als würde er gerade mit einem Bären kämpfen. Seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten total und er wurde in meinen Augen so wunderschön und unwiderstehlich, dass ich ganz sicher wusste, dass ich ihn mehr wollte, als alles auf der Welt. 

Aber wenn es Mycroft nicht gäbe, wäre mir nie möglich geworden ihn so losgelöst zu sehen. In seinem Gesicht war so viel Liebe, dass sie locker für mich, Mycroft und den kleinen Bill reichte.   
Man könnte jetzt denken, dass ich mich Mycroft zu Dankbarkeit verpflichtet fühlte, weil er mir einen emotionalen Sherlock schenkte, aber das war es nicht allein.  
Dieser Mann stand über uns, über Sherlock und über meiner Wenigkeit sowieso. Ja, ich betete ihn an. Für mich war er Gott und Satan in einem und ich war mir sicher, dass dieser Mann alles tun würde, um uns zusammen zuhalten. Ich liebte ihn, so wie ich Sherlock liebte und so, wie mich beide liebten und mich brauchten. 

Erschöpft und wortlos lagen wir nebeneinander.  
Ich lag in der Mitte und in diesem Moment gab es auf der ganzen Welt und für immer und auf ewig keinen schöneren Platz.  
Vor mir lag Mycroft. Er sah in meine Augen und ich sah das Lächeln seinem Blick. Er war der großzügigste und gütigste Mann den ich kannte. Und nebenbei der gefährlichste und mächtigste Mann Englands.  
Sherlock lag hinter mir, eng an mich gepresst. Seine Lippen liebkosten meinen Hals und seine rechte Hand hatte meine genommen und schob sie sanft über Mycrofts Bein hinauf zu seinen Hüften.  
Ich fühlte mich geborgen, beschützt und gewollt. Ich war so glücklich, ich kann es eigentlich nicht in Worten ausdrücken.   
Wir würden einen Versuch machen. Einen Versuch eines Lebens zu viert. Weitab von jeder Norm. Niemand konnte vorhersagen, ob es klappen würde, aber wir würden es wagen.  
Als sich Mycrofts Finger in die seines Bruders verschränkten und sie sich über meine Schulter hinweg ansahen, schlief ich zufrieden lächelnd ein.

Nein, einfach war es nicht. Aber – und das machte mich wirklich glücklich – ich war nicht der Einzige, der sich bemühte. Jeder kümmerte sich auf seine Art um Bill. Sherlock bevorzugte selbstverständlich die Dinge, die ihm selbst Spaß machten. Er schleppte ihn stundenlang durch die Stadt, erklärte ihm alles Mögliche, ging mit ihm auf die gefährlichsten Spielplätze und in Vergnügungsparks und befriedigte so die riesengroße Neugier und den Spieltrieb des Kindes. Mycroft hatte ihm allerdings streng verboten Bill mit an einen Tatort zu nehmen. Dass er mit ihm bei Molly gewesen war, blieb unser Geheimnis. Das zeichnete den Jungen übrigens sowieso aus. Bill wusste genau, wann er lieber still sein sollte, im Gegensatz zu Sherlock, der es liebte zu widersprechen.  
Ich übernahm die alltäglichen, notwendigen Aufgaben und ich tat es gern, weil ich mich gebraucht fühlte.  
Und Mycroft war da. Meist kam er natürlich erst abends nach Hause und nicht immer war Bill noch wach. Aber er bemühte sich wirklich. Die liebste Beschäftigung von Bill und Mycroft war das Zeichnen von lustigen Bildchen. Mycroft war der Faktor, der alles zusammen hielt. Er war die Mitte. Nicht ich, obwohl ich immer zwischen den beiden Brüdern war, wenn wir uns liebten.  
Noch scheuten sie sich davor, sich auf dieser Ebene noch einmal direkt zu begegnen. Das war vielleicht auch gut so, denn diese Leidenschaft, die sie füreinander empfanden leitete sich auf mich um. Ich erlebte unglaublich ekstatische Momente mit diesen Männern.   
Sherlock konnte endlich Gefühle zeigen und Mycroft hielt uns alle fest, während ich mich einfach fallen ließ. Wir sprachen nie über unsere Liebe und ich wusste, dass beide niemals miteinander schliefen, ohne, dass ich dabei war. Allerdings war es für alle in Ordnung, dass ich hin und wieder das Vergnügen mit Mycroft allein, oder mit Sherlock allein hatte.   
Auch das mochte ich, aber wirklich berauscht war ich nur, wenn wir es zu dritt taten.

Sherlock hatte sich ansonsten wenig verändert. Er war Bill gegenüber zugänglicher geworden und ging auf eine intuitive Art mit ihm um. Ich glaube, mit Bill zusammen, erlebte er noch einmal seine Kindheit. Eine Zeit, die er eigentlich nie richtig genießen konnte, weil immer etwas anderes von ihm erwartet wurde.  
Nun spielte er sogar mit dem Kind Fußball und ich war stolz auf die beiden.  
Seine Aggressivität Mycroft gegenüber wurde weniger, umso länger wir zusammen in dessen großem Haus wohnten. Ich würde nicht sagen, dass sie nun ein Herz und eine Seele waren. Auf keinen Fall! Aber Sherlock überwand ganz langsam seinen Schmerz und sein Herz begann zu heilen.  
Mycroft jedoch, hatte sich von uns allen am wenigsten verändert. Nur kannte ich ihn vorher kaum und nun wusste ich um diese sanfte Seite. Immer noch konnte er Sherlock gegenüber hart und unnachgiebig sein, wenn es darauf ankam. Jedoch bevorzugte er dieses Verhalten nicht. Es würden noch Jahre vergehen müssen, bis die beiden, mit meiner und Bills Hilfe miteinander umgehen konnten, wie normale Menschen.   
Dazu lag einfach zu viel Geschichte zwischen ihnen, wie Mycroft gesagt hatte.  
Aber ich war mir sicher, dass es eines Tages annähernd perfekt sein könnte. Ein liebevoller und beschützender Mycroft, ein fürsorglicher John und zwei verspielte Kinder.  
Ja, auch ich hatte mich verändert. Ich war das erste Mal in meinem Leben zufrieden mit mir und der Welt!

„Psssst!“ Ich legte meinen Zeigefinger auf meine Lippen und sah zu Bill runter.  
„Willst du zwei dumme Gesichter sehen?“, flüsterte ich. Bill hatte noch seinen Schlafanzug an. Es war Sonntagmorgen. Draußen regnete es und ich war natürlich der Erste nach Bill, der wach war. Meine innere Uhr hatte sich ganz automatisch mit Bills Aufwachzeit synchronisiert und so hatte er schon eine Tasse Kakao getrunken, während Sherlock und Mycroft immer noch schliefen.   
Seine kleine Hand schob sich in meine und sein erwartungsfrohes Grinsen ging von einem Ohr zum anderen. Bill und ich hatten den Frühstückstisch schon gedeckt und nun wollten wir die Faulpelze aus dem Bett holen.  
Leise öffneten wir die Schlafzimmertür und hörten Sherlocks leises Schnarchen. Er lag an der linken, äußeren Seite des Bettes und Mycroft lag an der anderen Seite. Dazwischen lag bis vor etwa einer Stunde noch ich.  
„Geh in die Mitte und dann hüpf ordentlich!“, flüsterte ich und er nickte eifrig.   
Und Bill hüpfte und brüllte: „Aufstehen! Aufstehen!“ und hatte einen Heidenspaß dabei.  
Sherlock knurrte empört und hielt sich das Kissen über den Kopf und Mycroft packte Bill nach einer Weile, zog ihn nach unten und begann ihn durchzukitzeln bis der Kleine quiekte.  
„Warst du schon Duschen, John?“, hörte ich Sherlocks dumpfe Stimme unter seinem Kissen.   
Morgens konnte er unersättlich sein. Aber nicht jetzt, wo Bill wach war. Er versuchte es trotzdem jedes Mal.  
„Steh einfach auf, geh duschen und zieh dich an!“, befahl ich ihm und bekam mein Grinsen einfach nicht aus dem Gesicht.  
Mycroft flüsterte Bill etwas ins Ohr und der stürzte sich plötzlich auf Sherlock und begann ihn durchzukitzeln. Als die beiden wild im Bett balgten, stand Mycroft auf und trat neben mich.  
Seine Hand legte sich in meinen Nacken und schob sich langsam hinauf in meine Haare, dass ich eine heftige Gänsehaut bekam. Ich mochte es sehr, wenn er das tat. Diese Art Zärtlichkeit war allein für mich reserviert. Ich habe nie gesehen, dass er das je bei Sherlock getan hätte.  
„Ist es nicht schön Kinder zu haben, John?“, sagt er träge und wir beide starrten wie hypnotisiert auf die kappelnden Jungs im Bett.

 

… und dann verschwand Bill eines Tages aus unserem Leben.


	15. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich würde mich sehr über Kudso und Kommentare freuen, wenn euch diese Geschichte gefallen hat.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ich rieb mir die Augen und starrte noch lange bewegungslos auf meinen kleinen Monitor. Einen Traum zu träumen ist die eine Sache, zu wissen, dass dieser Traum niemals real und in greifbare Nähe rückt, ist eine andere Sache. Eine sehr deprimierende Sache.  
Schwer hatte ich mit meinen Emotionen zu kämpfen, als ich den Eintrag auf meinem Onlineblog (natürlich nicht dem offiziellen) speicherte. Es war das letzte Kapitel meiner Geschichte und ich fühlte mich elend und ….

 

„John? Was tust du?“, brüllte Sherlock von unten durch den Hausflur nach oben.  
„Ich schlafe!“, rief ich zurück.  
„Das stimmt nicht.“, kam die prompte Antwort.  
„Blitzmerker!“, murmelte ich.  
Ich hatte mir heimlich ein iPad gekauft und verbrachte nun viel Zeit in meinem Zimmer. Ich hatte die Nase voll davon, dass Sherlock dauernd mein Notebook „konfiszierte“ und darin ganz nach Belieben rumstöberte. Ich brauchte einfach mein Privatleben. Auf meinem kleinen, neuen „Schatz“ hatte ich gar keine Datei für meine Geschichte angelegt, sondern schrieb und speicherte sie gleich online. Ich glaubte mich so schlau, dass ich Sherlocks übliche Schnüffelei so umgehen konnte. 

„John!?“  
„Herrgott, ich masturbiere!“, schrie ich verärgert zurück. Ich hatte mich noch nicht gefasst und in meinem aufgewühlten Zustand machte mir Sherlocks nervige Art gerade ziemlich zu schaffen. Unten war es einen Moment still.  
„Ja, mein Lieber. Masturbieren ist ein Fremdwort was du erst mal nachschlagen musst, oder?“  
Ätzte ich vor mich hin.

„John! Die Milch ist alle.“  
„Dann geh welche kaufen, verdammt!“ Ich sprang auf und holte tief Luft. Er konnte einen wirklich in den Wahnsinn treiben.  
„Wasch dir die Hände, wenn du gleich nach unten kommst. Mycroft hat sich eben angekündigt. Er müsste gleich da sein und er will ein ernstes Wort mit dir reden. Beeil dich also mit dem wichsen!“  
Meine Beine gaben nach und ich setzte mich aufs Bett.  
Was? Mycroft wollte mit mir reden? Ein ernstes Wort? Im Beisein Sherlocks?

„Nicht gut. John, gar nicht gut!“ Meine Stimme zitterte schrecklich.  
Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Was hatte ich getan? Oder nicht getan? Sherlock lebte doch und war putzmunter! Die Wohnung war nicht abgebrannt, ich hatte gerade Keinen umgebracht und wir hatten kaum Ärger. Zumindest keinen von dem ich wusste.  
Dann fiel es mir siedend heiß ein. Mycroft ließ mich überwachen. Natürlich ließ er das! Und im Gegensatz zu Sherlock, würde er vermutlich auch meine Internetaktivitäten verfolgen können.  
„Ach du Scheiße!“ entfuhr es mir, als mir klar wurde, dass Mycroft diese absurde Geschichte von mir gelesen haben könnte. Kam er deshalb? Um mich zur Rede zu stellen? Wollte er mich anklagen ihn öffentlich zu diffamieren? Ihn und seinen Bruder. Aber meine Einträge waren doch privat oder hatte ich sie versehentlich veröffentlicht? Oder wurde mein Account gehackt?  
Mein Kopf drehte sich und mir war sehr unwohl. Ich kam nicht weiter zum Grübeln, denn unten fuhr ein Auto vor.  
Mit wackeligen Beinen ging ich schnell nach unten.

„Warum ist er wirklich hier?“, fragte ich Sherlock hastig und suchte in dessen Gesicht nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen für das, was nun folgen würde.  
„Es geht um irgendeine Sache …“, mehr sagte er nicht, grinste nur mit einem Hauch Aggressivität um den Mund herum.  
„Was für eine Sache? Wurde sein Schirm geklaut und er denkt nun, ich war es?“  
Sherlock hob die Brauen amüsiert und zu meiner leichten Beruhigung verhielt er sich recht normal (für seine Begriffe).  
„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass Mycroft nur einen Schirm hat, John?“ Seine Stimme tropfte nur so.  
„Nein, aber er wird ja einen Lieblingsschirm haben.“  
„Setz dich einfach und hör‘ dir an, was Mycroft dir zu sagen hat.“ Irgendwie schlich sich der Verdacht in meinen Kopf, dass auch Sherlock nicht wusste, warum sein Bruder hier aufschlug. Kein gutes Zeichen! Ganz und gar nicht!  
Schon trat Mycroft Holmes nach einem kurzen, harten Klopfen durch die Tür.

„John, Bruder …. Sehr gut, alle versammelt.“  
Wenn Sherlocks Stimme vorhin tropfte, dann triefte Mycrofts Stimme nur so vor lauter Herablassung. In meinem Magen war plötzlich ein derartiger Krampf, dass ich aufsprang und mich entschuldigte. Ich musste ganz dringend eine Toilette aufsuchen. Und ehrlich, ich habe wirklich überlegt im Badezimmer aus dem Fenster zu flüchten.  
Aber natürlich ging ich wieder rein. Man konnte Mycroft nicht entkommen, wenn der es nicht wollte. Das wusste vermutlich jede Maus in London!  
„Ah, da sind Sie ja wieder. Setzen Sie sich doch bitte, John.“  
Mycroft klang nun ein wenig höflicher und sie sahen mich beide an.  
„Nein danke, ich stehe lieber.“, sagte ich trotzig und wollte nichts lieber als mich setzen.  
„Setz dich John!“, befahl mir Sherlock genervt und ich tat es. Er wusste es besser, wie immer.

Das Sofa knarzte ahnungsvoll unter mir, als ich mich setzte und Mycroft, der bisher gestanden hatte, setzte sich auf den kleinen Tisch direkt vor dem Sofa.  
Direkt vor mich. Bedrohlich und groß.  
Sherlock saß neben mir und mir war wirklich weinerlich zumute. Würde mich Mycroft nun zur Rede stellen, alle meine perversen Träume offenbaren, mich zur Rechenschaft ziehen? Mich blamieren, mich demütigen, mich beschuldigen?  
Ich wagte kaum seinem Blick zu begegnen, denn er musterte mich immer noch wortlos. Er scannte mich ab und wusste in diesem Moment alles über mich.  
„John …“, begann er und ich musste ihn ansehen, denn Mycrofts Stimme war wider Erwarten nicht befehlend oder schneidend, sondern ich glaubte Mitgefühl zu hören?  
„Ist dir bekannt, dass du ein Kind hast? Einen 4 Jahre alten Sohn, der bisher mit seiner Mutter in Norwich gelebt hat?“  
Er sah mich ruhig an und meine Stimme dröhnte in meinen Ohren als ich schrie?  
„Was? WAS?“  
Mein Körper sprang von allein auf. Es war in diesem Augenblick alles zu viel und bevor es vor meinen Augen schwarz wurde, dachte noch daran, wie grausam das Leben ist und warum es mich gerade so verarscht. Ich kippte zur Seite und fühlte noch wie jemand mich auffing. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich in Mycrofts oder Sherlocks Arme fiel.

 

„Captain, hm?“, keuchte Mycroft spöttisch, als er John wieder auf das Sofa wuchtete.  
Sherlock sah tatenlos zu und zuckte die Schultern.  
„Ja, manchmal kann ich es auch kaum glauben. Aber irgendwie ist er in der letzten Zeit sowieso ein wenig zart besaitet. Schlimmer als sonst!  
Er hat sich ein iPad gekauft und hat ernsthaft geglaubt, ich merke nichts davon. Jetzt sitzt er stundenlang damit oben in seinem Zimmer. Erst dachte ich, er kapiert nicht wie es geht und schämt sich, mich zu fragen, ob ich ihm helfen kann.  
Natürlich habe ich inzwischen nachgesehen, was er treibt.  
Er schreibt Geschichten, Mycroft! Stell es dir vor! John ist unter die Schriftsteller gegangen.“  
Mycroft saß wieder auf dem Tisch und betrachtete John und seufzte leise, dann sah er zu seinem Bruder und holte tief Luft.  
„Hast du sie gelesen?“  
„Was?“ Sherlock war schon aufgestanden, setzte sich jedoch wieder.  
„Die Geschichte, Sherlock!“  
„Lieber Gott, nein! Hast du eine Ahnung wie farblos Johns Fantasie ist? Wenn ich mich zu Tode langweilen möchte, spreche ich mit dir. Natürlich lese ich keine kindischen Geschichten, selbst nicht, wenn sie John geschrieben hat!“, erwiderte er entrüstet und seine Brauen waren bedrohlich gerunzelt.  
„Eine. Sherlock, es ist nur eine Geschichte!“  
Sherlocks Ausdruck der Empörung fiel und wich einer des Erstaunens.  
„Moment, DU hast sie gelesen, Mycroft?“  
Eine andere Antwort außer einem geheimnisvollen Schmunzeln bekam er von seinem älteren Bruder nicht. Doch das war ihm Antwort genug.  
Ein Klingeln unterbrach Sherlock, der nachfragen wollte und Mycroft ging an sein Handy.  
„Gut, machen Sie den Jungen reisefertig. Sein Vater und ich werden ihn in zwei Stunden abholen.“  
„Was?!“, keuchte Sherlock völlig entsetzt, doch Mycroft sah ihn gar nicht mehr an. Sein Blick lag fast liebevoll auf John Watson und er sagte:  
„Willkommen zurück, John.“


End file.
